


Still a long way to go

by shichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, Exposed Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il basket e Aomine l’avevano salvato.<br/>Ma c’era stato anche un tempo – e se ne vergognava terribilmente – in cui aveva maledetto entrambi con tutte le sue forze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did you see it coming?

**Author's Note:**

> Note per lo più note utili, senza dilungarmi sui miei soliti sproloqui.   
> Non so quanti capitoli comporterà tutto ciò: la mia idea sarebbe di evitare di farne millemila allungando una pappardella inutile, ma l’argomento che vorrei trattare è a mio avviso delicato e complesso abbastanza da non poter essere liquidato in due parole – e il mio rinomato non-dono della sintesi fa il resto.  
> Il rating è indicativo: per quel che c’è nella mia testa, dovrebbe rimanere tale, ma non escludo un cambio in corso d’opera (più facile che si abbassi piuttosto che alzarsi).

La sua vita alle medie, prima di conoscere il basket, era descrivibile con poche parole che rappresentavano né più né meno quel che, dopotutto, era ciò che riempiva le sue giornate: compagne di classe attirate da un nome visto in copertina e associato a quel modello in erba che era, compagni invidiosi della facilità con cui riusciva nello sport qualunque esso fosse, e la noia.  
Una noia che lo consumava dentro senza trovare in lui alcuna resistenza; l’aveva fatta, all’inizio, certo. Ma rendersi conto di come non potesse combatterla con niente di quel che poteva essere a sua disposizione l’aveva fatto desistere, alla fine.   
Delusione. L’aveva provata capendo che sarebbe stata un circolo senza fine – sport, successo, invidia, noia.   
Poi c’era stato il basket, preso in considerazione soltanto per merito di un compagno che non aveva forse nemmeno mai incrociato per i corridoi o che, se lo aveva fatto, non doveva aver attirato particolarmente la sua attenzione. Aomine che gli aveva mostrato con quanto entusiasmo si potesse seguire una disciplina sportiva, che persino per lui – per Kise – potevano esistere dei limiti o degli ostacoli tali da sembrare insormontabili. Quel coetaneo che riusciva a provare tanti di quei sentimenti che immaginarseli nello stesso momento era quasi impossibile, e tutti per la semplice soddisfazione di fare ciò che si ama.  
Il basket e Aomine l’avevano salvato.  
Ma c’era stato anche un tempo – e se ne vergognava terribilmente – in cui aveva maledetto entrambi con tutte le sue forze.

  
«Eh?» rispose, sempre che la si potesse definire una risposta, lo sguardo sul ragazzo più grande di fronte a lui, la sorpresa impossibile da mascherare.  
«Eddai, hai sentito, Ryouta-kun.» fece quello, un impaccio leggero nel tono, di quelli che nemmeno con tutti i servizi fatti insieme gli aveva mai sentito nella voce: «Sto con un ragazzo.» ripeté comunque, paziente.  
Kise tacque. Non era, la sua, una reazione negativa alla notizia: l’ambiente della moda – modelli, fotografi, stilisti e addetti al trucco – era abbastanza vario e con personalità fra le più spiccate. Volente o nolente, come in tanti altri ambiti lavorativi e non, se non eri di mente aperta lo diventavi stando quotidianamente a contatto con le persone. Non era una questione di tolleranza – non c’era proprio nulla da “tollerare”, a dirla tutta –, ma di vivere le persone per quelle che erano ti insegnava a valutarle per quel che facevano e per come si comportavano con te, più che per i loro gusti o modi di vivere il privato.  
Ciò che aveva sorpreso Ryouta, oltre che la naturalezza del più grande – non avevano un rapporto così stretto da essere l’uno il confidente dell’altro – era stato il fatto che avesse detto una cosa simile ad un collega.  
Jun, diciannove anni e a sua volta modello, era un senpai sul lavoro con cui aveva avuto modo di collaborare diverse volte; era simpatico, affabile, un bravo ragazzo. Nel loro ambiente ci voleva un attimo a fare un passo falso, sebbene per i modelli giovani fosse per certi versi più semplice. D’altra parte, però, il pubblico dei modelli della loro età era prevalentemente composto da ragazze adolescenti o poco più grandi; non ce n’era uno più volubile, anche senza il bisogno che il loro sogno venisse infranto dalla scoperta che il loro idolo era omosessuale.  
Per questo non lo si andava a confidare al primo che passava.  
Per questo lui, Ryouta, ne era rimasto così sorpreso e il suo silenzio sembrava aver smorzato l’ottimismo dell’altro, a giudicare dal velo di preoccupazione nel suo sguardo in quel momento.  
«Scusami.» disse infatti «Non pensavo ti creasse problemi.»  
«No, no, no senpai!» lo interruppe subito, agitandosi sulla sedia «Mi ha solo sorpreso che fossi venuto a dirlo a me, perché non abbiamo mai parlato di cose troppo private anche se abbiamo lavorato spesso insieme.  Ma non mi crea nessun problema, insomma, perché dovrebbe?» proseguì, un sorriso incoraggiante che gli si dipingeva sulle labbra.  
Dopotutto lo pensava davvero: Jun aveva sempre lavorato bene con lui, sempre con umiltà e voglia di mantenere un clima tranquillo – e c’era chi invece la metteva sempre sul competitivo – o era stato pronto ad un consiglio visto che era nell’ambiente da qualche anno più di lui.   
La reazione del più grande fu immediata e palese: aveva sospirato sollevato, rilassandosi, e aveva sorriso di nuovo.  
A riprova del fatto che non si stava sforzando, Ryouta si chinò appena verso di lui, come a condividere un segreto: «State insieme da tanto? Lavora con te?» domandò incuriosito, perché non riusciva proprio ad immaginarsi che tipo di ragazzo potesse piacergli – forse, infantilmente e inconsciamente, se lo figurava con qualità incredibili che potessero spiegare perché un maschio preferisse un ragazzo ad una ragazza. Non era un pensiero che aveva formulato con cattiveria, ma per istinto, un luogo comune che coinvolgeva anche i più aperti mentalmente – ma era solo il primo impatto, in alcuni casi, per fortuna.  
Jun sorrise, e di certo da fuori poteva sembrare uno dei tanti sorrisi che dispensava spesso, con il carattere affabile che aveva; ma a Kise sembrò notare lo sguardo addolcirsi, in un certo senso.  
«Questo mese è un anno.» rivelò l’altro modello «Siamo negli stessi corsi all’università.»  
Kise non aveva fatto troppe domande, lasciandolo libero di raccontare quello che più preferiva: Jun gli aveva accennato al fatto che lui e il suo ragazzo erano stati anche in classe insieme alle superiori, ma tra loro non c’era stato mai più di un rapporto superficiale che si ha fra compagni. Avevano parlato, scambiato idee, ma non c’era mai stata una frequentazione fuori – Jun era impegnato con il lavoro di modello già dal liceo e l’altro (Akira) era occupato con le mansioni del Comitato Studentesco di cui faceva parte.  Si erano salutati al diploma come tutti gli altri.  
Aveva scoperto la sua omosessualità in seconda media, gli disse. C’era un amico di suo fratello maggiore che lo aiutava nello studio, e si era accorto di guardarlo nello stesso modo in cui i suoi compagni guardavano le ragazze, coetanee o più grandi che fossero. C’erano stati diversi segnali, dopo quella che avrebbe potuto prendere per una cotta infantile o confusione adolescenziale, come molti la chiamano o cercano di liquidarla. Cose che potevano sembrare sciocche, ma che sommate tutte insieme gli avevano reso ovvio l’orientamento sessuale; in prima liceo aveva avuto la prima relazione seria, per così dire.  
Inaspettatamente, gli aveva spiegato, all’università era sembrato naturale parlare come se l’avessero sempre fatto; forse, aveva aggiunto Jun, era stato perché erano in un ambiente nuovo, entrambi senza altre persone già viste o con cui erano in confidenza, e si erano avvicinati naturalmente.  
Stava per aggiungere altro, ma il suo manager era entrato in camerino per chiamarlo, e l’altro aveva interrotto il racconto, scusandosi con un sorriso e promettendo di parlargliene ancora se Kise avesse voluto o se fosse capitato a breve di incontrarsi di nuovo.  
Gli aveva fatto un cenno con la mano, ricambiando il sorriso.

Com’era prevedibile, Kise non aveva parlato a nessuno della confidenza che l’altro modello gli aveva fatto; non solo perché non sarebbe stato da lui – non erano amici di vecchia data, certo, ma per le questioni serie Kise non era un chiacchierone, specialmente se erano affari privati degli altri. Inoltre, se anche avesse voluto raccontarlo a qualcuno, non vedeva davvero come alle sue conoscenze potesse interessare.  
Al Kaijou non parlava di quel che riguardava il lavoro, se si voleva escludere Moriyama-senpai che gli chiedeva di presentargli delle modelle, anche perché Kasamatsu lo avrebbe preso a calci, letteralmente.  
In ambito lavorativo, invece, non aveva rapporti così stretti. Se anche avesse voluto dirlo a qualcuno, non sarebbe stato praticabile.  
Per questo, quando a cena – e senza preavviso – sua madre pronunciò con nonchalance un: «Ryouta, ma Jun-kun è gay?» rischiò di mandare per traverso il boccone di riso che aveva appena portato alla bocca, con il risultato di una reazione che non avrebbe potuto essere più ovvia di così.  
Sua madre era di mente abbastanza aperta sull’argomento, rispetto a molte persone della sua età; ciò che lo stupiva era la perspicacia. La donna aveva incontrato Jun una, forse due volte – non lo accompagnava più tanto spesso come all’inizio, sul lavoro, da quando aveva Ritsuko-san come manager. Per lo più doveva averlo visto sui servizi che avevano fatto insieme, visto che li conservava tutti da qualche parte, ma non era una cosa che traspariva così tanto, non lo aveva scritto in faccia, tant’era che lui era stato preso alla sprovvista. E, a dirla tutta, non si reputava così lento da non cogliere segnali ovvi… che l’altro, però, non aveva mai lanciato.  
«Tu come…?» borbottò confuso – gli sembrava abbastanza inutile cercare di negare dopo la propria reazione –, lanciando un’occhiata a suo padre.  
Di lui non aveva mai ben capito la posizione sull’argomento; non era esattamente ciò di cui parlavano un padre e un figlio, per quanto aperti potessero essere l’uno con l’altro. Sapeva che non amava il classico “troppo che storpia”, ma come concetto generico e applicabile a tutte le cose.  
Lo vide voltarsi verso la moglie, l’espressione dubbiosa: «Jun qual è? Quello con la famiglia che gestisce il tempio?»  
«No, caro, quello è Yamashita-kun.»  
Ryouta sorrise: suo padre sembrava fare più fatica a ricordare chi fosse il collega di cui parlavano, piuttosto che ad accettarne l’orientamento sessuale.   
«Ad ogni modo» riprese la donna, tornando con lo sguardo sul proprio figlio «ho avuto quella sensazione. Chiamalo istinto femminile.» spiegò semplicemente.  
Ryouta annuì, ma pensò che l’istinto delle donne – o di sua madre – era terrificante, a volte.

Quando al vibrare del cellulare, portando lo sguardo sullo schermo aveva visto che la chiamata in arrivo era da parte di Momoi, era stato sia sorpreso che incuriosito: non capitava così spesso che lui e l’ex manager si sentissero, da quando erano finite le medie.  
«Momoicchi?!» aveva risposto allegro, davvero felice di sentirla.  
«Ki-chan, sei al lavoro?» aveva chiesto scrupolosa, facendolo sorridere; era sempre stata attenta a quel genere di cose. Aveva scosso la testa per riflesso, anche se lei non poteva vederlo naturalmente.  
«No, sono a casa, dimmi.»  
Nei dieci minuti abbondanti in cui erano stati al telefono la ragazza gli aveva spiegato nei dettagli il perché della chiamata; con la pausa estiva – testuali parole – “Daichan si era fatto pigro in maniera imbarazzante”. Quando lei gli aveva proposto un programma di allenamento per mantenere la forma fisica, si era naturalmente rifiutato.  
Immaginare il moro e i suoi rifiuti poco gentili verso la ragazza lo aveva fatto ridacchiare, facendogli guadagnare un “Ki-chan!” indignato da parte dell’altra.  
Gli aveva spiegato poi che aveva pensato di organizzare una partita, forse l’unica cosa che potesse convincerlo a muoversi; a quel punto aveva preso in considerazione chi chiamare: Sakurai, della squadra di Aomine, non era stato difficile da convincere. Imayoshi era stato fuori discussione, perché avrebbe approfittato della pausa per studiare essendo al suo ultimo anno. Wakamatsu difficilmente avrebbe saltato di gioia per una giornata con Aomine anche quando non era necessario – e così Kise era venuto a sapere di qualche retroscena della Too.  
«Così ho pensato che poteva essere carino sentire la vecchia squadra. Tu ci sei Ki-chan?» aveva domandato. Era stato difficile immaginare che la vecchia Generazione dei Miracoli potesse riunirsi per qualcosa del genere; era vero che il basket li accomunava, ma era anche vero che non si erano esattamente lasciati come una squadra felice. O come una squadra e basta.  
Ma erano cambiati, si era detto, tutti loro. Quindi poteva non essere un’idea malvagia.  
«Contami, Momoicchi! Proverò a chiedere ai senpai, se serve. O siamo al completo?» aveva domandato. Era abbastanza sicuro che, se l’ex manager li aveva già chiamati, Kagami e Kuroko avessero dato la propria disponibilità.  
«Tetsu-kun e Kagamin hanno già detto di sì!» aveva esclamato contenta, e non c’era voluto molto al biondo per riconoscere nel tono di voce di lei la contentezza per la possibilità di vedere l’ex sesto membro della Generazione dei Miracoli: «Ho chiamato Midorin, ma non poteva. Non penso potrà nemmeno Akashi-kun.» aveva aggiunto, e non c’era stato nemmeno bisogno di chiedere perché.  
«A Mukkun però non ho ancora chiesto! E penso che Kagamin chiederà a qualche senpai, o a Himuro-san.» aveva concluso – mentre Kise, con uno sforzo di memoria, richiamava alla mente un viso che si potesse accostare al nome “Himuro”, ricollegandolo al compagno di Murasakibara nella Yosen.  
Si erano salutati con la promessa di aggiornarsi non appena lei avesse saputo con precisione chi si sarebbe presentato.  
  


Quando lui e Kasamatsu raggiunsero il campo a cui si erano dati appuntamento – o meglio, dove Kise e Momoi si erano accordati per l’incontro – fu chiaro, a giudicare dai presenti, che più che ad un allenamento quella giornata sarebbe somigliata ad un tentativo di uccidersi a vicenda, legalizzato dal “è solo una partita di basket”.  
Non erano gli ultimi, ma i presenti bastavano già da soli a far venire il legittimo dubbio di come sarebbero state formate le squadre: Sakurai ed Aomine, tralasciando Momoi, erano gli unici due della Too. Escludendo lui e Kasamatsu, il resto erano membri del Seirin: Kagami e Kuroko – com’era stato prevedibile e confermato – il capitano Hyuuga, ed infine Kiyoshi Teppei.  
«Momoicchi» chiamò la ragazza, avvicinandosi dopo un saluto generico: «non è un po’…» lasciò cadere la domanda, perché lo sguardo verso il campo dove Kagami e Aomine si stavano dicendo qualcosa di non meglio identificato (ma certamente poco lusinghiero) parlava da sé.  
Il fatto che fossero in numero pari, l’aveva per un attimo portato ad abbassare la guardia; quando, perciò, Momoi si voltò in sua direzione – guardando però oltre lo stesso Kise – esclamando con un sorriso: «Mukkun!» il biondo pensò che Kagami e Aomine sarebbero anche potuti sopravvivere se messi in due differenti squadre, ma con l’aggiunta di Murasakibara e considerando quanto poco amasse Kiyoshi del Seirin, dubitava che avrebbero impiegato molto a trasformare quel favore personale a Momoi in una rissa.  
E non era facile immaginarsi a fermare l’ex centro della Teikou. Nemmeno in gruppo.  
«Himuro-san.» sentì aggiungere alla ragazza, e voltandosi riconobbe il moro che camminava accanto a Murasakibara e che gli sorrise: «Scusami, Momoi-san. Sono riuscito a portare Atsushi, ma non a convincerlo a giocare.» ammise, nel tono una nota tra il divertito e le scuse vere e proprie.  
Kise vide la ragazza avvicinarsi ai due, probabilmente indagando sul perché il più alto non avesse intenzione di giocare, ma fu distratto dal richiamo di Kasamatsu – «Kise, muoviti a prendere il fratino!»

A metà della partita, Kise aveva invidiato a Murasakibara non tanto il suo stare ad un angolo del campo a trangugiare snack vari, quanto la sua scelta di non partecipare; non aveva ben capito se fosse per pura pigrizia o perché non poteva sopportare Kagami o Kiyoshi nella stessa squadra, ma si era rivelata una scelta saggia.  
Come il ritiro di Kuroko aveva testimoniato, nessuno di loro aveva fatto i conti con il caldo soffocante. Se persone come Aomine e Kagami, troppo presi da un pallone da basket ovunque fossero, sembravano non risentirne abbastanza da volersi fermare, altrettanto non era stato per l’altra matricola del Seirin.   
Ad un certo punto era sbiancato così tanto che la stessa Momoi prima e Hyuuga poi – in squadra con Kuroko – gli avevano consigliato di fermarsi, possibilmente riposando all’ombra, e di bere per reidratarsi.  
Così le squadre, dapprima cinque contro quattro, si erano ritrovate con pari numero di giocatori da ambo le parti: da un lato – da metà partita in poi senza Kuroko, appunto – erano stati Hyuuga, Kagami, Kasamatsu e Himuro.   
Quest’ultimo e l’ace del Seirin avevano dimostrato che, pur non giocando insieme da tempo, questo non gli impediva di ritrovare in un attimo l’affiatamento di una volta. Si conoscevano troppo bene e si erano allenati insieme troppe volte e per anni, per avere davvero problemi; in più, come poi Kuroko gli aveva detto mentre si cambiavano per tornarsene ognuno a casa propria, “ _Himuro-san ha un modo di giocare abbastanza simile a Kagami-kun. È sorprendentemente facile prendere il tempo con lui_ ”.  
E, doveva ammetterlo, l’accoppiata Kasamatsu-Hyuuga si era rivelata – forse per l’esperienza, forse perché entrambi capitani – più pericolosa di quanto si potesse credere all’inizio.  
Dall’altra parte lui, Sakurai, Kiyoshi e Aomine si erano ben difesi: Sakurai non aveva avuto nulla di cui rimproverarsi, nei tiri da tre, rispetto a Hyuuga e Kise aveva iniziato a capire perché il Seirin si sentisse tanto al sicuro con Kiyoshi a dar man forte sotto canestro.  
Eppure, nonostante il punteggio finale con davvero pochissimo di scarto, nonostante la sensazione provata nel giocare con avversari comunque di altissimo livello, nonostante il pensiero che lo aveva sfiorato per un attimo di come sarebbe stata una squadra formata da tutti i validi elementi delle varie squadre, era stata un’altra la cosa che l’aveva totalmente preso durante il match.  
Era stato strano, all’inizio: era vero che avevano giocato insieme, nella stessa squadra e soprattutto quasi ogni giorno degli anni delle medie nell’uno contro uno, ma Kise non si era davvero mai reso conto di quanto conoscesse i movimenti di Aomine.  
Forse perché quando aveva dovuto copiarli era stato principalmente nella partita ufficiale contro la Too, e in una situazione in cui doveva usare tutto _contro_  Aomine e non certo a favore.  
Invece era stato strano ritrovarsi non a dovergli andare in contro ma seguirlo di nuovo, cercarlo con lo sguardo non per una controffensiva ma per passargli la palla, o essere pronto ad un suo passaggio; vederne i movimenti, anticiparli e sapere già dove spostarsi non per rubargli palla, ma per essere di supporto o approfittare di una sua buona posizione per il tiro.  
Strano.  
Ad un certo punto, quando dopo un passaggio Aomine era andato a segno con un tiro di quelli che normalmente scoraggiavano i suoi avversari, una consapevolezza l’aveva colto quasi all’improvviso: era quello, che Kuroko aveva provato alle medie? Era così che si sentiva l’ombra di una luce forte come quella di Aomine?  
Quel pensiero era stato spazzato via proprio dall’ace della Too, che gli aveva circondato amichevolmente le spalle con un braccio, con quel fare complice che era stato la normalità un tempo, commentando il suo passaggio.   
Dejà-vu.  
Sorridendo, e tornando in difesa.  
 _Dejà-vu._

«E a quel punto, Aominecchi è andato a segno di nuovo! Praticamente lui e Kagamicchi hanno monopolizzato la prima metà della partita!» commentò imbronciandosi: «Poi però Kurokocchi è uscito perché con quel caldo non stava bene, e Kagamicchi ha rallentato un po’. Aominecchi invece sembra instancabile, ma non lo sente il caldo?» riprese il resoconto della partita che aveva occupato gran parte del suo pomeriggio.  
Immerso nella vasca da bagno mentre sua madre si muoveva nell’antibagno, recuperando i panni dalla lavatrice ormai spenta e ascoltando passivamente la vena particolarmente logorroica del figlio.  
«Santo cielo, Ryouta.» commentò con una risata sommessa e divertita, di quelle che le mamme rivolgono spesso ai figli, specie se li conoscono come le loro tasche «Alla tua età i tuoi discorsi dovrebbero essere monopolizzati dalle ragazze, non dai compagni del basket.» fece notare, in un modo bonario per prenderlo in giro.  
«Ma mamma, dovresti vedere Aominecchi giocare! In confronto alle medie è persino migliorato!» si lamentò il biondo, spruzzando un po’ d’acqua con un movimento istintivo.  
La sentì sospirare rassegnata, un accenno di risata ancora nella voce quando si raccomandò di non restare troppo a mollo nell’acqua, uscendo con un: «Non sei mai stato obiettivo, da che ricordo il tuo parlarmi di lui.»   
Scosse la testa, inumidendo involontariamente i capelli alla base del collo, sentendo la porta del bagno richiudersi; beh, magari non era proprio obiettivo nel tessere le lodi dell’ex compagno di squadra, ma i complimenti erano meritati! Era innegabile che Aomine fosse uno dei giocatori più forti per quanto riguardava le squadre liceali.

_«Non è stato strano, no.»_

Semmai, lui aveva “viziato” Aomine nel suo atteggiamento, ai tempi delle medie, giustificando molte cose che – a conti fatti e con il senno di poi – non avrebbe dovuto prendere alla leggera. Ma a quei tempi non erano nemmeno una vera squadra, ed erano niente più che ragazzini. Esattamente come ora, se non si considerava la differenza di un concetto di “squadra” finalmente sulle spalle, come esperienza.

_«Per quanto a quell’età potevo capire che farmi piacere un ragazzo  
significava provare per lui le pulsioni che dovresti provare per una ragazza_. _»_

Ma al di là di quello, anche volendo non aveva potuto fare più di tanto; Aomine per lui era sempre stato lo scoglio da superare, il limite da raggiungere, l’idolo a cui guardare e sì, anche qualcuno che a modo suo l’aveva salvato – dalla noia, dall’accontentarsi, dal rassegnarsi.  
Ma lui, per Aomine, non era stato niente di tutto quello: forse solo uno stimolo quando la stanchezza ti avrebbe obbligato a interrompere l’allenamento, e lui invece aveva ancora l’energia di concedergli l’uno contro uno, giorno dopo giorno.   
Non bastava, non era bastato, però. Quindi, aveva pensato alla fine delle medie quando la loro “squadra” si era sgretolata come niente, non era stato un legame così forte, evidentemente.  
Forse non era proprio mai stato un legame.

_«Penso che ci siamo capiti, su cosa intendo, giusto?»_

Perché se lo fosse stato, non sapeva allora né adesso che nome avrebbe mai potuto dargli.  
Dopotutto come chiamavi l’ammirazione quasi cieca, che faceva male abbastanza da averti limitato nel tuo potenziale pur di vederlo brillare sul campo com’era stato in passato, che era stata assoluta tanto da mantenere da qualche parte dentro di lui – anche dopo aver deciso di non ammirarlo più per poter fare un passo in avanti – il desiderio di non vederlo cadere, fermarsi,  _perdere_?

_«Quando parlo di ‘pulsioni’, dico.»_

Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, gli occhi che furono appena sgranati, lo sguardo fisso sulla mano.  
Sotto l’acqua, vicino al bacino.  
Troppo vicino.  
Mossa inconsciamente, l’immagine dell’ex compagno di squadra nella mente, le parole di Jun nelle orecchie.  
Portò la mano libera a coprire le labbra, allontanando l’altra dal proprio corpo.  
…Non poteva essere, no.


	2. Do you know?

Due settimane.  
Era il tempo passato da quello che Kise aveva relegato in un angolo della sua mente come “l’incidente del bagno”, del quale non aveva ovviamente fatto parola con nessuno.   
Il lavoro e il basket avevano aiutato a tenere la mente occupata abbastanza da non doversi fare troppe domande e, le poche volte che aveva una pausa abbastanza lunga o del tempo per sé da finire con il pensarci nuovamente, riusciva a darsi sommarie e sbrigative spiegazioni che allontanavano – almeno per un po’ – la questione. Un continuo rimandare che, era convinto, non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno dopotutto.  
Gli allenamenti erano abbastanza sfiancanti e divertenti da non potere, nemmeno volendo, perdersi in contorte domande su cosa gli fosse preso quella sera; poi, quando riprendeva fiato o Kasamatsu gli faceva notare – con la delicatezza che lo contraddistingueva sempre – che se non la smetteva di pensare ad altro se ne sarebbe pentito (il brutto del capitano era che non specificava  _mai_  come gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare, e questo rendeva tutto più terrificante), Kise si ripeteva che in fondo non era successo  _niente_.  
Si era fermato  _in tempo_ , di qualunque cosa si fosse trattato.  
Aveva lasciato passare così ben due settimane, e più i giorni si susseguivano, più sembrava facile lasciar passare l’accaduto come qualcosa di non rilevante.  
Era solo stanchezza. Era stato casuale che in quel momento, seguendo un filo di pensieri, Aomine balenasse nella sua testa. Non significava nulla.  
«Ryouta-kun?» sentì pronunciare, portando istintivamente lo sguardo verso la voce che lo aveva distolto da quei pensieri sconnessi. Non ebbe difficoltà ad inquadrare, a pochi passi da lui, Jun che si avvicinava con un sorriso amichevole sulle labbra. Il biondo lo ricambiò subito, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia dove stava facendo una pausa in attesa del suo turno sul set fotografico dal quale l’altro si stava allontanando.  
«Pausa?» gli chiese quando l’altro fu abbastanza vicino, notandolo scuotere impercettibilmente la testa: «Abbiamo finito. Sistemano il set e tocca a te.» comunicò, forse incaricato dalla manager stessa di Kise che – poco distante – era occupata a parlare con il fotografo.   
Annuì, lasciando che Jun gli augurasse buon lavoro e si avviasse a cambiarsi; prima di rendersene effettivamente conto lo fermò: «Hai da fare nel pomeriggio?»

  
Finito il servizio fotografico si era premurato di cambiarsi in fretta; Jun aveva aspettato che finisse di lavorare, dopo che Ryouta gli aveva proposto di mangiare qualcosa insieme, e non aveva voluto costringerlo ad aspettare ulteriormente.  
L’aveva raggiunto dopo le ultime raccomandazioni della sua manager sull’impegno lavorativo che lo avrebbe impegnato nel week-end, scusandosi se ci aveva messo troppo, e si erano avviati fuori dall’edificio con l’intenzione di andare a mangiare in un ristorante per famiglie poco distante; poteva essere strano vederci due adolescenti, ma era particolarmente tranquillo proprio per la natura stessa del locale, e almeno mentre mangiava voleva evitare di doversi preoccupare troppo di chi li notava.  
Una volta raggiunto il posto, avevano trovato un tavolo libero senza troppe difficoltà e si erano seduti, dando uno sguardo attento al menù e ordinando.  
Quando la cameriera si fu allontanata, Kise portò lo sguardo su Jun: «Sicuro che non avevi da fare? Con Akira-san, magari?» domandò per essere sicuro, ritrovandosi ad osservare un Jun che si lasciava andare ad una risata divertita e naturale, ma non troppo alta o sguaiata. Perplesso non disse nulla, ma evidentemente la domanda inespressa era chiara anche solo a guardarlo.  
«No, scusami» disse infatti l’altro «è solo che lo hai chiesto con una naturalezza disarmante, e non sono in molti a farlo quando sanno chi è Akira.» ammise. Non sembrava esserci alcun tipo di risentimento nella sua voce, come se avesse espresso una semplice constatazione che nemmeno lo riguardava troppo da vicino. Era chiaro che, quando diceva “chi è Akira”, alludeva al ruolo di fidanzato di quest’ultimo.    
Forse stupidamente, Kise si chiese in che modo avrebbe dovuto chiederlo se non in quello, e con quale faccia lo avevano fatto altri fino a quel momento.  
Per un attimo era stato tentato di dirgli “beh, ma cosa c’è di strano”, ma proprio all’ultimo istante se lo era tenuto per sé; non perché non lo pensasse, anzi, ma Jun sbagliava nel credere che lui sapesse esattamene cosa dire o cosa pensare. Al contrario, quella era sempre stata un tipo di situazione che il biondo non aveva mai saputo come prendere davvero: in linea generale lui pensava davvero che non ci fosse nulla di male, e il suo ambiente aveva reso tutto – per certi versi – ancora più naturale sempre che ci fosse qualcosa da dover “naturalizzare”. Tuttavia era il rapporto con l’altra persona ad essere più difficile, e non solo perché a conti fatti Jun con la sua confidenza aveva messo su un piano superiore al semplice ambito lavorativo la loro conoscenza, ma anche perché non sapeva bene cosa potesse dire senza risultare superficiale o persino ignorante. O come avrebbe potuto mancare di sensibilità.  
Non voleva sembrasse qualcosa di sbagliato, come un voler sminuire l’ottusità che di sicuro – almeno a giudicare dalle sue parole – Jun doveva aver spesso incontrato nelle altre persone; anche se qualcosa gli diceva che non fossero poi così tante quelle che sapevano del collega e Akira.  
«Non preoccuparti, comunque. Akira aveva da fare con un gruppo di studio, quindi non c’è problema. Magari poi un giorno te lo presento, così sei più tranquillo?» lo prese bonariamente in giro, distogliendolo alle sue considerazioni mentali.  
Di nuovo, non sapeva bene come rispondere, ma era pur sempre di Kise che si trattava: non sarebbe stato da lui far cadere un innaturale silenzio imbarazzante.  
«Sai, penso che se non gli piace la moda, potrebbe impazzire con due modelli intorno, ma se credi…» lasciò cadere la frase divertito, notando in risposta un ridacchiare dell’altro che gli diede la sensazione di aver fatto bene a rispondere semplicemente come gli veniva, come faceva con chiunque altro d’altronde.  
«Tu non avevi gli allenamenti, Ryouta-kun? Almeno nel week-end hai tempo di respirare?» chiese l’altro, andando a parare – forse volutamente – su un argomento dove Kise non sarebbe stato in grado di far cadere il silenzio nemmeno volendo.  
«Per ora sono salvo, ma quando si avvicineranno le qualificazioni o le pause per le vacanze… penso che non ci sarà più speranza.» finse un tono melodrammatico: «Faremo sicuramente un campo estivo, una settimana infernale in cui giochi a basket, vedi campi da basket, corri su campi da basket…  _li sogni anche_!» continuò, approfittando del tavolo ancora libero dalle loro ordinazioni per un plateale accasciarsi su di esso.  
Sorrise, tuttavia, riprendendosi: «Però è divertente: niente lavoro, niente foto, solo sport. E Kasamatsu-senpai che mi prende a calci, ma quello succede ogni allenamento.» dovette ammettere.   
«Vorrei vederti qualche volta, chissà come sei su un campo di pallacanestro. Né io né Akira seguiamo molto lo sport a livello giovanile, ma persino io ho letto qualcosa su di te da qualche parte.» ammise, sorprendendo non poco il biondo: «Com’era il titolo…? ‘ _Kise Ryouta della Generazione dei Miracoli_ ’?» tentò.  
«Aaah, lasciamo stare!» si affrettò ad esclamare – Kise non era particolarmente timido, né era parte di lui quella falsa modestia per la quale tendenzialmente si negava un proprio talento al solo scopo di ricevere ancora più complimenti. Ma mentre, per quanto riguardava le fan che seguivano il suo lavoro di modello, aveva in un certo senso raggiunto un compromesso per il quale bastava sorridere ed essere cortese perché fosse tutto molto pacifico e vivibile, doveva ancora abituarsi a reazioni dello stesso tipo riguardo il basket.  
Un tempo era diverso, per la verità: alle medie era stato troppo abituato a primeggiare in qualsiasi sport si cimentasse per potersi permettere di fingere alcun tipo di modestia. Era forte e sapeva di esserlo, così come sapeva che quella sua capacità avrebbe portato all’invidia di molti e all’ammirazione di altrettanti; non si era mai particolarmente applicato a preoccuparsi della cosa. Passava di sport in sport, senza rimanere nella stessa disciplina abbastanza a lungo da farsi conoscere per qualcosa oltre il talento naturale.  
Anche una volta unitosi al club di basket della Teikou, per la verità, la situazione di base non era cambiata, non quella “esterna”; era stata la sua percezione di ciò che faceva e di  _come_ lo faceva a mutare: l’aver trovato un degno avversario, un continuo stimolo al miglioramento che gli era stato sconosciuto fino ad allora. Ma la consapevolezza di essere forte, la consapevolezza di non poter perdere, di non poter fallire, in una squadra come la Teikou era stata persino  _accentuata_.  
Se non conosci la sconfitta, se non incontri un muro impossibile da scavalcare, su cosa puoi basare la modestia o quel genere di impaccio che coglie le persone che non sentono di meritare così tanta ammirazione perché consci dei propri limiti?  
Lui non sentiva di avere limiti, all’epoca, prima del Kaijou, prima della sconfitta e del vero significato di  _squadra_.  
Non c’erano muri invalicabili, a parte il talento di Aomine.  
«Grazie.» sentì dire a Jun, e alzò lo sguardo chiedendosi per quale motivo lo stesse ringraziando, per rendersi poi conto che si era rivolto alla cameriera che gli aveva appena portato le pietanze ordinate senza che se ne accorgesse. La vide allontanarsi nuovamente dopo essersi raccomandata di chiamarla se avessero voluto ordinare altro, e tornò con lo sguardo sul più grande.  
«Allora, buon appetito.» disse semplicemente l’altro, iniziando a servirsi del proprio riso al curry.  
Kise abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria porzione, prendendone una generosa cucchiaiata e soffiandovi appena sopra dopo aver ricambiato quelle parole.  
«Ryouta-kun, cosa volevi chiedermi?» domandò a bruciapelo Jun, facendogli quasi scappare di mano il cucchiaio o almeno il suo contenuto.   
«Cosa?» gli fece istintivamente eco, immediatamente anticipato dall’altro modello: «Mi hai chiesto di mangiare insieme, e sembrava ci avessi pensato fino all’ultimo momento, quindi ho creduto che volessi chiedermi qualcosa. Ma se era solo un invito di cortesia, va bene.» assicurò, senza fargli pressioni.  
Kise rimase in silenzio – doveva ammettere che non era stato esattamente un invito disinvolto il suo – ed infine sospirò leggermente, prendendo il primo boccone di cibo e parlando poco dopo.  
«Ti posso fare qualche domanda? Personale.» aggiunse per correttezza, ricevendo in risposta un semplice annuire da parte dell’altro.  
«Come te ne sei accorto? Che ti piaceva Akira-san. Voglio dire, quando proprio sei preso da qualcuno in quel modo.» cercò di spiegarsi meglio possibile, sebbene quello non fosse mai stato il tipo di discussione che era abituato a fare con qualcuno. Aveva sempre avuto con le ragazze un successo più che discreto tanto da non doversi mai soffermare troppo sul doversi dichiarare o preoccupare di riconoscere determinati segnali – erano sempre le ragazze a prendere il coraggio a due mani e chiedergli di uscire, e lui aveva accettato sempre se considerava la controparte carina o una buona compagnia. Più che per il desiderio di vantare un certo numero di relazioni – sempre che poi alla sua età e alle medie si potessero definire così – la questione era sempre stata il non avere  _davvero_  un motivo per rifiutarle.  
Quindi accettava, e le frequentava, spesso non durava nemmeno tanto a dire il vero.  
«Stiamo facendo un discorso generale?» domandò Jun, facendogli nuovamente focalizzare la propria attenzione su di lui; prima che potesse chiedere qualcosa, l’altro proseguì: «Voglio dire, mi stai chiedendo in generale come ci si accorge che è “la persona giusta” o come ci si accorge all’improvviso che ti piace un ragazzo se anche tu lo sei?» chiese, nel tono una pacatezza che stupiva Kise, in qualche modo, e che lo portò inconsapevolmente a spostare lo sguardo sul proprio piatto, affondando un poco il cucchiaio nella pietanza.  
«Tutti e due, credo.»  
Lo sentì lasciarsi sfuggire uno sbuffo leggero e divertito, come di una risata trattenuta: «D’accordo, d’accordo.» lo blandì «Per adesso non farò domande.» assicurò.

  
Sentì la suoneria del proprio cellulare provenire dalla propria stanza e raccolse i capelli alla bell’e meglio nell’asciugamano, uscendo dal bagno per raggiungere il telefono prima che smettesse di squillare; lo recuperò per un soffio, non facendo in tempo a guardare da parte di chi fosse la chiamata e rispondendo direttamente, trafelata.  
«…Momoicchi, hai corso?» sentì domandare dall’altra parte, l’uso del nomignolo che rese immediato il riconoscimento del biondo: «Ki-chan? Ah, non preoccuparti, avevo solo lasciato il telefono nell’altra stanza.» assicurò, senza soffermarsi troppo sui dettagli.   
Non era raro come si potesse pensare che lei e Kise si sentissero per telefono, anche se di certo non erano a livelli di chiamate quotidiane; però di sicuro, escludendo Daiki, il biondo era il compagno delle medie che sentiva più spesso. Era persino successo di incontrarsi per strada quando a volte capitavano l’una più vicina alla zona in cui abitava l’altro e viceversa.  
«Tutto a posto, Ki-chan?» si premurò comunque di chiedere; non che dovesse esserci per forza un motivo serio per sentirsi, ma preferiva sempre informarsi. Lo sentì ridacchiare dall’altro capo: «Tutto a posto Momoicchi, non preoccuparti.» rispose.  
Passarono qualche minuto a parlare di niente in particolare – come andava in generale, la scuola, il basket e il lavoro di Kise – e solo dopo il biondo introdusse il vero motivo dietro quella domanda: «Momoicchi, hai da fare la prossima settimana?» domandò sorprendendo la ragazza mentre, il cellulare tra orecchio e spalla, pettinava i capelli umidi davanti allo specchio.  
«Uhm, a parte gli allenamenti di Daichan, intendi?» chiese, ma retoricamente «Non so, forse la squadra andrà in ritiro e in quel caso andrò anche io. Perché?» continuò.  
«Eeeh, già in ritiro?» ribatté con tono lamentoso, facendola ridere: «Non è ancora sicuro, penso che Imayoshi-san e il coach stiano ancora prendendo accordi, ma l’idea è quella. Anche se credo che, con gli esami in vista, Imayoshi-san stia più che altro affiancando Wakamatsu-kun.» ammise, sovrappensiero.  
Gli aveva accennato del cambio di capitano, dal momento che l’ultimo anno di Imayoshi si era praticamente concluso nel momento in cui la Too aveva perso contro il Seirin nella corsa alla Winter Cup. Evidentemente stava finendo di “istruire” il nuovo capitano prima del diploma vero e proprio.  
Per qualche istante, si chiese se Kasamatsu avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa l’anno seguente; scosse la testa, rimandando a poi quella considerazione, quando la ragazza chiese il perché della domanda.  
«Perché dopo il lavoro del week-end sarò libero per un po’, e mi sono ricordato che mi avevi chiesto di accompagnarti da qualche parte, alla partita di allenamento di qualche settimana fa.» spiegò.  
In quell’occasione, la ragazza gli aveva domandato se compatibilmente ai suoi impegni lavorativi potesse dedicarle un pomeriggio: a quanto aveva capito dalla sbrigativa spiegazione di lei, c’era qualcosa che doveva vedere – o comprare, non gli era ben chiaro – e per la quale sembrava volesse un suo consiglio. O, quanto meno, la sua compagnia.  
«Oh, giusto, giusto!» esclamò lei, forse sorpresa che lo avesse ricordato: «In effetti sono ancora in alto mare, uhm… va bene se te lo faccio sapere entro il fine settimana, Ki-chan?» domandò.  
Le disse che non c’era problema, rimandando l’organizzazione a quando avesse saputo di più sul campo estivo – sempre ammesso che, nel frattempo, lui non si trovasse nel dover partecipare a quello del Kaijou.

  
Come promesso, aveva ricevuto la chiamata di Momoi nel week-end; alla notizia del mancato campo estivo – sembrava, più che altro, fosse stato rimandato alla settimana successiva – l’altra aveva assicurato che in qualsiasi giorno della settimana il biondo fosse stato meno impegnato avrebbero potuto vedersi. Concordato il giorno ideale per entrambi, si erano dati appuntamento.  
«Ki-chan!» gli rivolse un cenno con la mano, per farsi notare nella discreta folla di quel giovedì pomeriggio. La raggiunse con poche falcate e Momoi si chiese quante teste si potevano essere voltate in quel momento, nonostante lei non le vedesse tutte.   
Benché non avesse mai provato verso Kise l’attrazione che sembrava esercitare, fin dalle medie, su buona parte della popolazione femminile della Teikou – e non solo – non significava che non fosse più che cosciente del fascino dell’amico, o che non lo vedesse. Da qualsiasi punto di vista, non era difficile immaginare perché piacesse alle ragazze: alto, di bell’aspetto e atletico, nonché con una certa dose di popolarità che era inevitabilmente un valore aggiunto, il biondo aveva dalla sua un lato del carattere da non sottovalutare. Oltre alla naturale allegria ed espansività, nonché alla cortesia verso il gentil sesso, aveva un modo di fare – e non era costruito, non le era mai apparso tale proprio per il tipo di rapporto che avevano sempre avuto – che gli valeva la simpatia che di solito si provava naturalmente nei suoi confronti. Aveva la capacità, o la sensibilità, che lo portavano a far sentire la persona con cui parlava sempre al centro della sua attenzione, cosa che veniva considerata una forma di apprezzato rispetto da parte degli uomini, ma che era interpretata dalle ragazze come un riguardo nei loro confronti difficile da trovare nei propri coetanei.  
Era una gentilezza diversa da quella di Kuroko, che lei ugualmente adorava, ma era parte del tipo di attenzioni che ad una ragazza non potevano che fare piacere. Se avesse dovuto dirla in maniera semplice ed immediata, Momoi avrebbe sempre sostenuto che Kise faceva sentire le persone speciali, ognuna a modo suo.  
«Sono in ritardo?» chiese con espressione confusa e leggermente imbronciata – Satsuki ridacchiò.  
«No, Ki-chan, ma avevo da sbrigare una commissione e non volevo trascinarti in giro inutilmente.» fece notare, alzando appena la mano sinistra che teneva una busta: «Mia madre mi ha avvisata poco prima che uscissi, quindi…» lasciò cadere la cosa, il resto del discorso piuttosto intuibile.  
Il biondo annuì, evidentemente sollevato all’idea di non averla fatta aspettare troppo – era comunque piena estate, e non sarebbe stato carino farla stare sotto il sole e con quel caldo ad aspettare i suoi comodi – prendendole di mano la busta.  
«Ki-chan, non c’è bisogno.» assicurò lei, ma Ryouta si era già appropriato dell’oggetto, facendole un occhiolino complice e divertito: «Ma non posso far portare un peso ad una ragazza!» rimbrottò, facendola ridere di nuovo; Momoi gli diede una spinta leggera e scherzosa.  
«Ki-chan, sei troppo galante.» lo rimproverò, anche se non seriamente, per poi avviarsi al suo fianco lungo il marciapiede su cui erano.  
«Allora Momoicchi, dov’è che andiamo?» chiese lui, incuriosito.  
«Negozi di vestiti.» decretò lei con tono allegro «Vestiti da uomo.» specificò, osservandolo divertita quando comprese che il biondo non doveva ancora aver realizzato il punto focale di quell’uscita.  
«Tra poco è il compleanno di Daichan» fece notare «e tu sei l’unico che possa provare qualcosa e darmi un’idea se sarebbe la misura giusta. O almeno, l’unico che sia anche disposto ad accompagnarmi a fare shopping! Potrei costringere Daichan, ma non sarebbe più una sorpresa. E poi siete quasi della stessa altezza, sei un ragazzo – quindi puoi darmi una mano a decidere – e hai gusto. Differentemente da Daichan.» concluse, il tono appena più grave sulla fine della frase.  
Kise ridacchiò: non era la prima volta che Momoi faceva notare quanto dubbio fosse a volte il gusto di Aomine sul vestire – sospettava che periodicamente la ragazza lo trascinasse in giro  _obbligandolo_  a comprare qualcosa che non avesse a che fare con la tenuta da basket o con i giornalini porno.  
Per contro, anche se si premurò di non darlo a vedere, avrebbe preferito non spostare affatto la chiacchierata sull’argomento Aomine Daiki.  
La sera che aveva cenato con Jun dopo il lavoro, l’altro si era dimostrato estremamente disponibile nel rispondere alle sue domande, per quanto indirette e certamente confuse; la verità era che nemmeno Kise aveva saputo bene come porle, o se ci fosse davvero un  modo giusto per farlo. Era solo che era una situazione estremamente complicata, e non era affatto migliorata come aveva sperato, dopo quello scambio con il collega. Lui, Kise, aveva sperato che parlare con lui gli desse elementi sufficienti a capire che la sua era stata niente più che una semplice  _mancanza di tempistiche_ – ossia che si fossero mescolati tra loro troppi fattori: la confidenza di Jun sulla propria omosessualità, il rivedersi con Aomine, giocarci assieme dopo tanto tempo, la stanchezza per il lavoro e una leggera frustrazione di fondo anche su  _quel_ versante. Era pur sempre un adolescente sano, si era detto, e privo di relazioni al momento; non sarebbe stato poi così strano aver bisogno di “rilassarsi”, no?  
Invece parlare con Jun sembrava aver fatto più male che bene; o almeno, quanto a confusione si ritrovava peggio di prima, abbastanza da non volersi proprio fossilizzare su chi era quasi al centro di quella stessa mancanza di chiarezza con se stesso – Aomine, appunto.  
Dopotutto però, Momoi non lo faceva certo di proposito, né poteva sospettare nulla. Si trattava solo di aiutarla a cercare un regalo, in fondo.  
«Troveremo il regalo adatto, di sicuro!» ribatté allegro, non così forzato come aveva temuto.

Quasi due ore dopo sedevano ad un bar, l’acquisto finalmente fatto e al sicuro in una busta che – in quel momento – stava sulla sedia libera di fianco a Momoi.  
La ragazza aveva appena ordinato una coppa di gelato, mentre Kise aveva richiesto un tea freddo che il cameriere si era premurato di appuntare sul blocchetto, prima di andare a riferire l’ordinazione lasciando loro un menù e portando via l’altro.  
«Ah, l’aria condizionata.» osservò soddisfatta Satsuki, stiracchiandosi; sopportare il caldo all’esterno era stata un’impresa anche se, facendo avanti e indietro nei negozi, avevano comunque avuto modo di rinfrescarsi di tanto in tanto.  
«E abbiamo anche il regalo: missione compiuta!» aggiunse il biondo, ricevendo in risposta il sorriso di lei: «Mi hai salvato, Ki-chan. Da sola non sarei mai stata sicura della misura, anche se conosco Daichan da sempre praticamente.» ammise e poteva capirla, perché c’erano cose che finché non venivano misurate non si poteva mai dire – ne sapeva qualcosa, visto che non sempre indossava la stessa misura di abiti nei servizi fotografici, a seconda di come questi o quelli gli vestivano addosso.  
«Figurati, e poi mi sono divertito. Di sicuro Aominecchi non si aspetta un regalo, o forse si sarà dimenticato del suo compleanno.» prese indirettamente in giro il moro, trovando subito una complice nella compagna, che rise.  
«A dire il vero, avevo pensato di fargli un altro tipo di sorpresa.» ammise lei, lasciando scemare naturalmente la leggera risata che l’aveva animata; osservandola, Kise notò lo sguardo sì addolcirsi, ma farsi in qualche modo meno entusiasta, anche se si trattava davvero di una sfumatura quasi impercettibile «Ma credo che sia troppo presto, in un certo senso.» aggiunse.  
«Per cosa?» domandò incuriosito mentre le ordinazioni li raggiungevano.  
«Una festa a sorpresa. Con Sakurai-kun, per esempio, e con te Ki-chan, e poi… con Kagamin, e Tetsu-kun. Anche Midorin. Mukkun non credo che potrebbe venire, e forse nemmeno Akashi-kun, ma sarebbero già abbastanza persone.» confidò. Indubbiamente l’ex capitano della Teikou non era esattamente vicino, quindi forse per lui sarebbe stato difficile raggiungerli, ma non gli sembrava un’idea malvagia.  
«Mi sembra una bella idea, perché dici che è troppo presto?» chiese infatti.  
Momoi sospirò piano, muovendo leggermente il cucchiaio nella coppa gelato: «Perché non capisco se Daichan vorrebbe o no stare di nuovo con la vecchia squadra.» confessò infine.  
Kise tacque, forse capendo in parte a cosa si riferisse ed anche con relativa facilità; preferì comunque lasciarle modo di continuare, se avesse voluto, e Satsuki parve interpretare correttamente il suo silenzio.  
«So che le cose con Tetsu-kun si sono sistemate, in un certo senso, forse anche grazie a Kagamin. Ma non ho mai capito se sia  _davvero_  tutto a posto, ora. Voglio dire, se la squadra si riunisse sarebbe un po’ come tornare ai vecchi tempi, e non so se Daichan lo consideri una buona cosa. Credo che pensi ancora a… beh, lo sai.» lasciò intuire.  
Il biondo sorseggiò il tea freddo, ancora in silenzio: immaginava che nonostante non fosse proprio tipo da mostrarlo, con il senno di poi anche Aomine fosse cambiato, e per questo capisse da sé quali errori avesse fatto ai tempi delle medie e cosa questi avessero comportato.  
Dopotutto però tutti loro, chi più e chi meno, stavano cambiando e non era un male, anzi; non pensava che una festa a sorpresa potesse intaccare a quel modo l’umore di Aomine, a dire il vero.  
«Io non penso che gli dispiacerebbe. Voglio dire, è vero che tra Aominecchi e Kurokocchi è successo quel che è successo, ma lo hai detto anche tu che si sono chiariti, no? Non penso andrebbe tanto male, o che Aominecchi si deprimerebbe… non è proprio da lui!» aggiunse con una risata leggera a cui lei si unì con un sorriso.  
«Forse hai ragione, Ki-chan, mi preoccupo troppo. È solo che Daichan e Tetsu-kun sono sempre stati un mondo a parte, se capisci cosa intendo.» osservò, dedicandosi ad una prima cucchiaiata del suo gelato.  
Inconsciamente, la presa del biondo sul bicchiere del tea si strinse appena.  
Lo sapeva fin troppo bene, che erano sempre stati un mondo a parte – un mondo che non aveva spiragli per nessun altro, e che non era mai,  _mai_ stato possibile forzare dall’esterno finché per loro stessa decisione non si era semplicemente sgretolato.


	3. Ask yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segnalo un errore nel precedente capitolo, che la mia immensa pigrizia non ha ancora corretto.  
> Convintissima che Kasamatsu fosse di un anno più piccolo di Imayoshi avevo accennato all’essere diplomando di quest’ultimo ma non di Yukio – differentemente da come si trova in questo capitolo.  
> Chiedo venia, il mio neurone solitario era fritto.

Nonostante Momoi l’avesse chiamato per parlargli della possibilità di rendere concreta l’idea per il compleanno di Aomine, Kise aveva dovuto rifiutare. A voler essere completamente sinceri, forse avrebbe potuto in qualche modo raggiungerli se il campo estivo con il Kaijou fosse finito prima – al momento della chiamata nulla era stato ancora deciso definitivamente – ma, seppure ancora nel dubbio, non aveva dato la propria disponibilità. Non che non si fosse rivelata una scelta saggia: non aveva più saputo se l’uscita fosse stata confermata, ma lui era e sarebbe stato ancora per due giorni in ritiro con la squadra.  
Per la precisione ora stava cercando di respirare, sfinito dal caldo quanto dall’allenamento appena conclusosi, con la fastidiosa sensazione della stoffa che aderiva alla pelle, il tessuto a dir poco fradicio, i capelli biondi zuppi.  
Moriyama, passandogli accanto, gli lasciò cadere l’asciugamano sulla testa: «Andiamo a fare il bagno, non morire.» gli disse scherzosamente, sebbene sfinito quanto lui. Kise sorrise, cercando di trovare la forza di alzarsi – aveva dolori ovunque!

Sentendo vibrare il cellulare nella propria tasca si scusò con i senpai accennando al telefono e lasciando così intendere il motivo del suo allontanarsi, lasciando poi la stanza dove avevano finito di mangiare e dove si stavano trattenendo per chiacchierare.  
Richiusa la porta alle proprie spalle, portò l’apparecchio vicino all’orecchio dopo aver risposto meccanicamente: «Pronto?»  
«È un brutto momento?» sentì chiedere dall’altro lato, il tono placido e gentile che era inconfondibile, recentemente, anche senza il nome salvato in rubrica: «No, abbiamo finito di mangiare da un po’. Però sono a pezzi.» si lamentò, mentre raggiungeva la stanza che condivideva con un altro paio di matricole. Una volta dentro fu felice di notare che, durante la cena, il personale dell’albergo si era premurato di aprire e sistemare i futon.  
«Allenamento sfiancante?» indovinò – non che fosse difficile – la voce di Jun.  
«Da morire! Nonostante gli esami per l’università Kasamatsu-senpai ci ha comunque accompagnati e affianca il nuovo capitano nella guida degli allenamenti… è persino più severo del solito!» spiegò come se non fosse nemmeno concepibile.   
Jun ridacchiò dall’altro lato: «Kasamatsu-san è il senpai a cui sei più legato, se non ricordo male. Già ti manca all’idea che a breve si diplomerà?»  
Sebbene non visto, per ovvie ragioni, il biondo incurvò le labbra in un sorriso grato: «Un po’. Ma se glielo dico raddoppierà il mio lavoro durante l’allenamento!» aggiunse, terrorizzato all’idea, facendo ridere Jun.  
«E per il compleanno?» chiese a bruciapelo, tanto che Kise tacque per diversi istanti: «Ho mandato un sms. Di auguri. E ho detto che mi dispiaceva non esserci, di divertirsi e di salutare gli altri.» riassunse brevemente.  
Era stato strano: non stava scrivendo bugie, quindi non ci sarebbe dovuto essere quel bisogno di controllare il testo diverse volte, ma lui l’aveva fatto. Non aveva raccontato chissà quali particolari episodi a Jun, ma supponeva che dopo i discorsi fatti – e le proprie domande – l’altro avesse intuito senza troppe difficoltà quali pensieri gli affollassero la mente. Aveva avuto l’incredibile delicatezza di non dire nulla, ma era chiaro: possedeva una sensibilità tale da avere il tatto di informarsi su come andava e come stava con domande semplici, senza risultare pressante o inopportuno.  
«Come va il lavoro?» chiese, sia per interesse reale che per non far durare troppo il silenzio; il più grande stava certamente per rispondere, quando Kise sentì una voce estranea interromperlo: «Va bene ordinare cinese, Jun?»  
Gli diede il tempo di rispondere e, prima che potesse chiedere, l’altro modello lo anticipò: «Scusa, Akira non ha un gran tempismo per queste cose. Il lavoro tutto bene, comunque.» assicurò.  
«Akira-san è lì? Possiamo sentirci un altro giorno.» propose subito.  
«No, è tutto ok. Ho chiamato io, fra l’altro, e dobbiamo aspettare la cena come avrai sentito. Poi, se sei tu, Akira non se la prende: dice che non ti considera affatto un rivale.» spiegò palesemente divertito, facendo ridacchiare lo stesso Kise.  
«Non è carino da dire, però, ho la sensazione che dovrei sentirmi offeso.» disse, minimamente serio.  
Jun da parte sua tacque per qualche istante: «Dipende.» ammise.  
«Eh? Da cosa?» domandò stupito – non aveva inteso seriamente le parole che lui stesso aveva pronunciato, e non credeva che l’avrebbe fatto lui. Era quindi incuriosito di cosa avesse spinto il più grande a pronunciare quell’unica parola.  
«Posso dirtelo, ma non prenderla male. Non volevo forzarti ed ho evitato finora di tirare fuori l’argomento.» ammise Jun con una nota di serietà nel tono usato, ma che rimase comunque di base cortese com’era sempre nei suoi confronti.  
«Uhm, direi di sì. Ma mi stai preoccupando.» dovette confessare il biondo. Tacque, e lo stesso il suo interlocutore finché non prese parola, con una delle domande più dirette che gli avesse rivolto fino a quel momento: «Il pensiero di baciare un uomo ti risulta disgustoso? Perché se la risposta è sì, questo è il motivo per cui Akira non ti considera minimamente come rivale.» fece notare.  
Kise rimase in silenzio, ammutolito e imbarazzato.  
Capiva perfettamente la domanda di Jun, non solo quella pronunciata, ma anche l’interrogativo che questa nascondeva. Fino a quel momento quando avevano parlato Kise non aveva mai fatto domande che entrassero troppo nello specifico: era stato non solo perché non potevano vantare un’amicizia intima tale che discorsi simili sembrassero naturali, ma anche perché la confusione che si era formata era – a suo avviso – già troppa. Aveva pensato di doversi soffermare su altre cose (quali, di preciso, non lo sapeva neanche lui), prima di impelagarsi in qualcosa che avrebbe reso tutto ancora più complicato.  
Non era sicuro nemmeno lui, che tutto non fosse altro che l’ammirazione che aveva sempre creduto di provare; non c’erano neanche stati episodi particolarmente sconvolgenti che potessero portarlo a dubitare – una di quelle cose da  _manga_ , per esempio.  
«…Non lo so.» ammise in un mormorio; forse, pensò Jun senza dirlo, era troppo presto per quella domanda.  
Stava prendendo in considerazione di cambiare argomento, quando il biondo lo anticipò: «Quando siamo andati a fare il regalo» iniziò «Momoicchi ha detto una cosa. Sai, Aominecchi alle medie era un vero fissato del basket e il compagno di squadra con cui andava più d’accordo era Kurokocchi. Se li conoscessi ti sembrerebbe strano, perché non si somigliano affatto, ma nel basket sono sempre andati d’accordo. Erano davvero imbattibili, sai?» disse, nel tono una traccia dell’entusiasmo che aveva sempre caratterizzato il suo modo di parlare dei due compagni di squadra. Tanto allora quanto adesso credeva ancora che ai tempi della Teikou fossero fenomenali insieme.  
«E giocano ancora insieme?» chiese con calma Jun, senza mettergli fretta.  
«Ah, no, ora sono in due licei diversi, ci siamo incontrati tutti come avversari.» spiegò immediatamente, facendo cadere il silenzio; non sapeva nemmeno bene perché avesse iniziato quella conversazione, a dire il vero.  
«Aominecchi e Kurokocchi erano davvero legati. Poi però sono successe alcune cose – ad Aominecchi – e aveva smesso di venire ad allenarsi. Nemmeno Kurokocchi ha potuto farci niente, lui era davvero giù.»  
«E tu non eri giù, Ryouta-kun?»  
Kise non rispose subito, e le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso mesto: certo che gli era dispiaciuto, lui che ogni giorno aveva praticamente _tampinato_  il moro pur di giocare contro di lui in un continuo tentativo di batterlo e superarlo, non importava quanto fosse difficile o quanto impegno avrebbe richiesto. Per la prima volta la sola idea di doversi sforzare era stata la cosa più bella che gli si potesse presentare davanti.  
Ma che avrebbe mai potuto fare, lui?  
«Sì, ma non importava. Se non poteva convincerlo Kurokocchi, non valeva nemmeno la pena provare. Non è che io non abbia tentato di portare di nuovo Aominecchi in palestra, ma… era inutile. Proprio come pensavo. Se si era allontanato persino da Kurokocchi era impossibile per noi. Alla fine, non eravamo proprio quella che avresti definito una squadra, sai? Perciò, ecco, nessuno ci ha badato troppo, perché Aominecchi comunque veniva alle partite.» continuò, di nuovo una pausa breve.  
«Questo… Kuroko-kun?» provò ad indovinare, conscio dell’abitudine dell’altro di aggiungere “-cchi” ai cognomi altrui «Era solo un amico per Aomine-kun?» domandò Jun, forse per provare a semplificargli il compito, il racconto che sembrava pesargli dalle prime battute.  
«Non lo so.» rispose quasi bruscamente il biondo, accorgendosene in un secondo momento: «Ma Momoicchi ha ragione. Loro sono sempre stati come un mondo a parte. Nessuno di noi aveva un rapporto simile con altri compagni, figurarsi con loro. Era come se oltre un certo punto non si potesse proprio arrivare. Beh, ora c’è Kagamicchi con Kurokocchi. Ma ho pensato che forse, ora che si sono chiariti, magari le cose sarebbero state come prima.» ammise, e non avrebbe saputo dire nemmeno lui se il tono utilizzato era stato quello di speranza nel veder tornare due compagni di squadra e amici ad avere un buon rapporto, o uno di rifiuto quasi.  
«E non vuoi vederlo di nuovo.»   
«Cosa?» chiese, risvegliato quasi bruscamente dal proprio flusso di coscienza.  
«Aomine-kun e Kuroko-kun in quel “mondo tutto loro” che c’era alle medie. Non vuoi vederlo.» ripeté Jun, e ciò che stupì Kise non fu tanto l’affermazione in sé, quanto che l’avesse pronunciata con una sicurezza tale che sembrava l’altro stesse parlando di qualcosa che riguardava lui, non Ryouta. Come se fosse così ovvio che non c’era bisogno di essere lui – Kise – per capire, avere certezze.  
Lo spaventò: Jun vedeva più chiaramente di lui una verità che lo riguardava così da vicino e dalla quale, era ovvio ormai, aveva inconsciamente cercato di scappare.  
Perché prima di qualsiasi cosa, il pensiero era egoista e terribile, pieno di un’invidia che in passato aveva capito di provare e che lo aveva fatto vergognare di se stesso. Era riuscito ad uscirne una volta, e aveva sperato – forse si era anche illuso, in realtà – che non ci sarebbe ricaduto più.  
Invece erano bastate poche parole pronunciate in maniera del tutto casuale perché di nuovo il dubbio lo assalisse, portandolo a quei pensieri che facevano di lui un pessimo amico; sospirò senza curarsi di nasconderlo al suo interlocutore, affondando il viso nel cuscino.  
«Ryouta-kun?» sentì chiamare Jun, al quale replicò con un semplice “mh”, solo per dar segno di stare ascoltando: «Va tutto bene.» disse l’altro, sorprendendolo.  
Si era aspettato molte altre parole, altre frasi, altri avvertimenti persino; non quella rassicurazione tanto semplice.  
«Potrà sembrarti di no, potrai pensare che è un tragedia. Ma la verità è che devi pensare con calma. Non cercare la risposta come se avessi una scadenza o qualcosa di simile. Va be—?»  
«Ohi.» sentì parlare la voce che all’inizio della chiamata si era rivolta a Jun e che, quindi, ricollegò ad Akira.  
«Akira… san?» azzardò, concedendosi un minimo dubbio per non essere sgarbato.  
«Sì. Senti, quand’è che torni da dove stai ora?» chiese con familiarità, come se lui e Kise si conoscessero da anni e fosse, quella, una conversazione abituale tra loro.  
«Tra un paio di giorni.» replicò senza ancora cogliere perfettamente il punto della situazione. Akira non parve pensarci granché, quasi avesse deciso cosa dire senza che questo dipendesse strettamente dalla risposta del modello.  
«Va bene, allora quando torni, vieni qui da noi e parli con Jun di qualunque sia la tua paturnia al momento. Poi ti fare dare l’indirizzo da lui.» tagliò corto con fare pratico, e probabilmente passò il telefono nuovamente al castano senza aspettare la sua risposta, perché Kise sentì – la voce leggermente più lontana come quando si mette da parte il telefono per parlare a qualcuno nelle proprie vicinanze – Akira rivolgersi a Jun.  
«Ecco, sistemato.» che a Ryouta sembrò burbero ma che, lo sentì distintamente, fece ridacchiare l’altro modello: «Ho già detto che Akira non è molto paziente, a volte?» fece eco Jun.  
«Qualche volta, sì.» scherzò su Kise.  
«Però non ha tutti i torti, sarebbe meglio parlarne a voce. E poi non ti voglio trattenere troppo, se sei con i tuoi compagni di squadra.» aggiunse il castano, con quel modo di rivolgergli delle premure che sembrava proprio tipico della sua persona.  
«Non ci sono ancora, ma penso che arriveranno a breve. Allora poi ci vediamo quando torno.» replicò semplicemente: non sapeva se sarebbe andato direttamente al proprio rientro a casa, ma per adesso pensò che andasse bene dire così, visto che – altrimenti – Jun sarebbe stato capace di rimanere al telefono pur di rassicurarlo sul fatto che non era un problema.  
«Ti mando l’indirizzo per mail.» disse lui, chiudendo la chiamata con l’aggiunta di un breve saluto.

Rientrato dal campo estivo si era accordato con Jun per incontrarsi la settimana successiva – dopo la quella di pausa per il ritiro con la squadra non aveva potuto avanzare pretese, dovendo dare la precedenza ad un servizio fotografico.  
Ne era stato anche abbastanza contento per la verità; aveva avuto tempo di pensare con calma e più razionalmente possibile alle cose di cui aveva parlato con Jun, cercando di fare chiarezza da solo prima ancora che con il collega.   
Aveva sempre intimamente saputo di aver avuto, alle medie, una sorta di complesso nei confronti di Kuroko dopo il primo periodo di perplessità in merito alle sue capacità. Ciò che non aveva capito allora, però, era che il complesso non era stato solo relativo alle abilità sul campo da basket – o, meglio, alla capacità di sacrificarsi per la squadra come Kuroko aveva sempre fatto con loro, pur continuando a mantenere intatto il suo amore per lo sport fino a che la loro “squadra” non si era definitivamente sfaldata. Era sempre stato qualcosa di più profondo e complicato, a cui non aveva dato nome e che, forse, non aveva nemmeno mai riconosciuto.  
Non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno, anche perché non ci aveva nemmeno mai pensato lui stesso fino ad un certo punto; ma l’invito – a suo modo brusco – di Akira lo aveva portato a credere che quello sarebbe potuto diventare l’argomento di conversazione con Jun, quel giorno.  
Aveva quindi seguito la mappa inviata per e-mail e raggiungere l’appartamento non era stato difficile; piuttosto aveva dovuto fare attenzione a camuffarsi un minimo per non essere fermato in strada e – soprattutto – per non rischiare di creare problemi al collega.  
Certo di aver evitato entrambe le cose e raggiunto l’appartamento suonò. Si era aspettato che la porta venisse aperta da Jun, benché la targhetta esterna portasse un altro cognome – il che lasciava intendere che quella fosse casa di Akira, con ogni probabilità.  
Quando, però, al posto del castano si ritrovò davanti qualcuno mai visto prima capì che non era così: di fronte a lui stava un ragazzo che non spiccava quanto Jun, ma Kise era certo che, a modo suo, attirasse spesso lo sguardo altrui.  
Ad occhio e croce era di qualche centimetro più basso di Jun – che era a sua volta un poco più basso di Kise, aggirandosi sull’1.83 –, i capelli neri che per lunghezza ricordarono al biondo quelli di Atsushi e che erano in quel momento tenuti indietro sulla frangia, con l’aiuto di un paio di forcine. Gli occhi scuri, bei lineamenti, espressione di chi era stato interrotto durante qualcosa; abbassando un poco lo sguardo notò che aveva le maniche della maglia scura tirate su fino al gomito. A vederlo così, pensò Kise, l’immagine minacciosa che si era formata nella sua mente si andava sfaldando velocemente.  
Sorrise, amichevole.  
«Salve, sono Kise Ryouta, il collega di—»  
«Jun, sì. Sei quello che non sa ancora  _in che squadra gioca_.»  
Suo malgrado, Kise lo guardò perplesso, non sapendo bene cosa rispondere: squadra? Lui lo sapeva in che squadra giocava – e di solito anche chi parlava con lui…  
Vide Akira alzare gli occhi al cielo, come spazientito: «Quello che intendo è se sei ga—»  
«Quello che intende» lo interruppe Jun dopo uno scappellotto leggero al moro, comparendo sulla soglia a propria volta «è che non sai del tuo orientamento sessuale. È un modo di dire.» spiegò il castano, sorridendogli mentre Akira sbuffava, facendosi da parte per lasciar entrare Kise.  
«Non era offensivo.» puntualizzò, chiudendo la porta e muovendosi con familiarità dall’ingresso, guidando il biondo e Jun – sebbene quest’ultimo non ne avesse certo bisogno – in direzione di quella che si rivelò essere la cucina. Sul tavolo Kise individuò senza difficoltà dei sandwich, alcuni già pronti in un piatto ed altri in fase di preparazione.  
Senza badare troppo alle formalità Akira raggiunse il tavolo, riprendendo con la preparazione – occupazione da cui, evidentemente, l’arrivo di Ryouta l’aveva distratto.  
Jun gli sorrise, incoraggiante: «Ci siamo un po’ attardati.» ammise «È andato tutto bene? Hai avuto problemi a trovare casa?» domandò, ricevendo come risposta immediata uno scuotere della testa bionda.  
«Nessun problema, anzi! E ho portato questi.» aggiunse, porgendogli la busta che aveva nella mancina: «Non sapevo se a te e Akira-san piacciono alcuni dolci in particolare, quindi sono andato sul classico.» spiegò mentre Jun prendeva la busta con un “grazie”, andando a posarla poco distante da dove si trovava il moro.  
«Jun, dammi una mano a finire.» disse Akira mentre il castano era nei paraggi, rivolgendosi poi allo stesso Ryouta quasi distrattamente: «Siediti dove preferisci.»  
Individuando una sedia non troppo distante Kise vi prese posto, osservandoli senza fissarli troppo insistentemente, ma studiando nell’insieme la cucina e soffermandosi di tanto in tanto su di loro. Akira era diverso da come lo aveva immaginato, o meglio: se accostava l’idea che si era formata dai racconti di Jun  prima al suo modo di parlare – al telefono e, ora, dal vivo – e poi al suo aspetto, non riusciva a considerare tutto nell’insieme come se lo era aspettato.  
Non sembrava una cattiva persona, anzi: burbero con gli estranei, forse, e tendenzialmente ironico; ma era stato gentile abbastanza da invitarlo a casa propria per discutere cose personali con Jun, e si stava dimostrando comunque cortese nel preparare addirittura qualcosa – anche se quello, forse, rientrava nella semplice educazione.  
«Direi che bastano. Che facciamo con questo?» chiese Jun, tra le dita una fettina di pomodoro evidentemente avanzata.  
«Aaaahm.» Kise rimase sorpreso dalla naturalezza con cui il moro si sporse, aprendo la bocca col chiaro intento di farsi imboccare; vide Jun abbozzare un sorriso accondiscendente e assecondarlo, guardando poi in direzione di Kise quasi a scusarsi: «Akira è un po’ viziato.» fece notare.  
Ryouta stava per dire che non c’era alcun problema, ma Akira stesso lo anticipò: «Non vedo quale sia il dramma. Sa che sei gay e che sono il tuo ragazzo. Ed è in casa mia.» fece notare, puntando repentinamente lo sguardo sul biondo: «O la cosa ti infastidisce?» chiese a bruciapelo, recuperando il piatto con i sandwich per portarlo nell’altra stanza.  
A Kise sembrò, per un attimo, un animale che si sentiva minacciato; lo guardò: «Affatto. Non vedo perché dovrebbe.» replicò schietto, accompagnando il tutto con un sorriso. Akira si mosse con un’alzata di spalle leggera nel passargli accanto, per uscire dalla cucina.  
Jun raggiunse subito il biondo e gli posò una mano sulla spalla: «Non è sempre così brusco.» confessò «È solo preoccupato. Non tutti reagiscono come te.» concluse semplicemente, facendogli cenno di seguirlo. A Kise non servì chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni: era facile immaginare quale fosse la reazione media delle persone, purtroppo.  
Spostandosi nell’altra stanza – non era un salotto enorme, anzi, ma ben tenuto – trovarono Akira seduto su uno dei cuscini vicini al tavolino basso, davanti alla tv. Leggermente proteso in avanti, stava attaccando delle cuffie mentre, sullo schermo – il simbolo dell’assenza di volume nell’angolo in alto a sinistra – passavano il titolo della  _console_  che solo allora il biondo notò accesa.  
«Scusa se non mi sposto di là mentre parlate.» prese a dire Akira, cogliendo di sorpresa il modello che si stava accomodando su invito di Jun «Ma tengo la tv di qua e in mezzo all’altra stanza c’è un progetto pieno di colla che si sta asciugando. Comunque ho le cuffie, fingi che io non ci sia.» continuò, e prima che Ryouta potesse dire qualcosa, l’altro aveva già coperto le orecchie e portato tutta la propria attenzione sulla schermata iniziale del gioco aspettava solo il primo comando per dare inizio alla partita.  
Per il poco che adocchiò prima che Jun richiamasse la sua attenzione su di sé, sembrava un picchiaduro.  
«Siamo d’accordo che, quando finiamo di parlare, gli faccio un cenno. In ogni caso lui è contento con sandwich e videogame più di quanto tu possa credere.» assicurò il castano per rompere il silenzio, avvicinandogli un poco il piatto in una tacita esortazione a servirsi da solo. Kise allungò una mano, prendendo un sandwich e portandolo alla bocca, dandogli un morso per poter poi – dopo averlo gustato – ringraziare e complimentarsi. Non che fosse così difficile fare dei panini o dei tramezzini, ma stava cercando di riordinare le idee.  
Era sembrato scontato andare lì per parlare, ma in realtà non aveva minimamente pianificato cosa dire o meno a Jun: non sapeva in cosa l’altro fosse interessato, cosa volesse dirgli prima che Akira al telefono li interrompesse e lui – Kise – non aveva mai analizzato l’argomento “Aomine” con qualcuno, da nessun punto di vista per la verità.  
«Posso farti qualche domanda, Ryouta?» fu Jun a rompere il silenzio, abbandonando la formalità del “-kun” che aveva mantenuto fino a quel momento; non era particolarmente scortese, considerando che era proprio il castano il più grande dei due e che nonostante questo non erano poi così distanti come età. Soprattutto, visto il tipo di argomenti piuttosto personali che ultimamente affrontavano insieme, Kise supponeva che fosse normale il non suonare così strano essere chiamato per nome da Jun.  
Ad essere sinceri, più di una volta dall’ultima chiamata aveva preso in considerazione di non mettere di mezzo l’altro in quel discorso, perché benché non sembrasse agli occhi della maggior parte delle persone che avevano avuto a che fare con lui o che ancora oggi lo frequentavano, Kise non era mai stato il tipo da parlare dei propri problemi né da mostrarli. Certo, si lagnava di allenamenti duri e ingiustizie nei suoi confronti di continuo, ma mai una volta dalla sua bocca erano uscite lamentele su qualcosa di serio – fossero stati questi problemi in casa o che riguardavano comunque la sua sfera personale.  
«Sì. Ma potrei essere un po’ confusionario con le risposte, sai?» ammise con un sorrisetto divertito, quasi a mo’ di scusa; contrariamente a quelle che erano le sue intenzioni, vide l’espressione di Jun farsi seria, non dura ma diversa dalla solita gentilezza che c’era di base nel suo sguardo.  
«Ah, non perché non te ne voglio parlare! È solo che non sono abituato, di solito ci penso da solo.» si affrettò a chiarire, temendo che l’altro avesse frainteso il suo non saper destreggiarsi in quel tipo di situazioni con il non voler rispondere alle domande troppo invadenti.  
Lo vide sospirare: «Il discorso che stiamo facendo è delicato. Non voglio forzarti a dirmi cose che vuoi tenere per te, specialmente perché penso che sia legittimo provare imbarazzo su questi argomenti. Ma vorrei che tu non mi dicessi indistintamente che “va tutto bene” o che  “non c’è problema”. Perché io lo so che il problema c’è, Ryouta. Lo so meglio di chiunque altro, forse persino meglio di te.» concluse, stupendo il biondo e facendolo – per un attimo – quasi vergognare, in un certo senso.  
Non importava quante insicurezze avesse al momento: aveva quasi dimenticato, entrato in quella casa, che Jun ed Akira dovevano sapere meglio più di tutti come fosse la fase attraverso cui stava passando, che essa si trasformasse in rifiuto o accettazione, che si rivelasse una questione fondata o campata per aria.  
Sospirò piano, mentre le parole brusche di Akira assumevano una connotazione del tutto legittima e giusta, e la serietà di Jun sembrava l’unica cosa non fuori posto lì tra loro.  
«Scusami.» borbottò, sentendosi quasi in dovere di rivolgergli quelle parole, sebbene il motivo fosse ancora piuttosto confuso nella sua mente; e Jun, con la pazienza di un fratello maggiore che ha rimproverato il minore rilassò i lineamenti in un sorriso buono, di quelli che Ryouta aveva notato essere propri della sua persona più di una volta con gli occhi e col pensiero.  
«Non c’è bisogno di scusarsi. So che hai capito cosa intendo, ora.» lo rassicurò.

Inizialmente rispondere alle sue domande non era stato facile, non tanto per la complessità delle stesse, quanto più perché si era più volte trattato di qualcosa a cui aveva dovuto dare una forma precisa per la prima volta in quel momento, quasi improvvisando. Un conto era aver sempre avuto l’idea lì, da qualche parte e tenerla per sé, intricata e complessa come nasceva, senza bisogno di spiegarla a terzi; un altro si era rivelato essere provare a renderla parola.  
Parlare di Kuroko, per Kise, non era mai stato difficile così come non lo era stato – o lo era persino meno – parlare di Aomine; la cosa che invece non era mai cambiata rispetto al passato era stata l’estrema difficoltà nel dover accennare ai due in relazione l’uno all’altro, raccontando del passato. Il disagio che avrebbe forse provato Aomine nel ricordare i propri errori e il senso di impotenza di Kuroko al ricordo della propria incapacità nei confronti della situazione di allora si mescolavano in lui appartenendogli entrambi in modo diverso e doloroso, a tratti.   
Di Aomine provava il disagio di una situazione vissuta da protagonista e spettatore al tempo stesso, di aver notato, essersi reso conto ed essersi infine arreso; di Kuroko invece condivideva l’incapacità che aveva dettato il non poter fare nulla per riportare Aomine indietro sul campo da basket, fosse stato anche costringendolo o finendo in una rissa che Akashi non avrebbe di certo gradito, e il senso di colpa per aver – infine – lasciato perdere.  
Aveva raccontato a Jun, sebbene non nei minimi dettagli, di come si era convinto di non poter far nulla basandosi sul rapporto che aveva sempre legato i due e che, benché fosse indubbiamente forte, non fosse stato affatto sufficiente a sistemare le cose. Gli aveva spiegato di come capisse perfettamente cosa intendeva Momoi quando accennava al mondo personale dei due ex compagni, di quell’intesa che sembrava persino surreale a volte, di come fosse sempre stata limitata al campo di basket in un certo senso – Aomine e Kuroko stessi avevano sempre affermato come la loro sintonia fosse pressoché nulla al di fuori di quello sport che li accomunava – eppure avesse sempre fatto sentire chiunque altro chiuso fuori, impossibilitato ad avvicinarsi oltre una linea invisibile ed immaginaria.  
Aomine, a quel tempo, aveva contato solo ed unicamente sull’altro ragazzo; il rapporto con lui, con Kise, era stato diverso.  
Era stato – aveva spiegato a Jun – qualcosa considerabile forse meno di un legame vero e proprio, fatto di ammirazione quasi cieca e della frustrazione di un gioco infinito, come quando da bambino cerchi di afferrare l’acqua con le mani e quella alla fine scivola via.   
Se avesse dovuto descriverlo con una sola parola, Ryouta avrebbe scelto “inseguire”.  
Continuamente, senza sosta, senza arrivare mai.  
Non era sembrato così male, in realtà, ai tempi: aveva sempre rappresentato un continuo stimolo che fino ad allora era stato sconosciuto – migliorare, migliorare, migliorare.  
Al di fuori di un campo da basket, però, era diventata solo una causa persa per qualcuno che alla sconfitta non era abituato, e che alla facile vittoria era stato invece viziato ancora di più proprio da quella “squadra”.  
Jun aveva lasciato che parlasse liberamente, con i propri tempi e modi, interrompendolo solo quando Kise taceva e sembrava aver bisogno di un’altra domanda per ricominciare; allora il castano gliene aveva rivolte diverse, con lo stesso tono pacato che sembrava suggerirgli che non c’era fretta né obbligo di rispondere.   
Lentamente, Ryouta aveva parlato sempre più a ruota libera, forte di un carattere aperto abbastanza da sapersi destreggiare nel silenzio di una conversazione interrotta per impaccio, di una parlantina da pubblico e di facciata diventata parte integrante di lui anche fuori dal lavoro di modello.   
Dai tempi della Teikou il discorso si era spostato solo su Kuroko e poi solo su Aomine, sulla stima per entrambi – sebbene di diversa natura; poi, senza alcun preavviso, all’ennesima pausa del biondo Jun lo aveva guardato, spostando alternativamente gli occhi da lui ad Akira, e poi di nuovo su Kise.  
Quando questi aveva assunto un’espressione perplessa, Jun aveva formulato una domanda diretta e precisa, una di quelle che non ti permettono di tergiversare nella tua risposta.  
«Forse ti ho già fatto questa domanda» aveva premesso «ma penso sia giusto fartela di nuovo, o ancora di più se fosse la prima volta. Ryouta, c’è una cosa essenziale alla quale devi pensare e devi capire bene la risposta. Devi capire se l’idea di fare con un uomo quello che si suppone dovresti fare con una donna ti disgusta completamente o se invece a rendertelo sopportabile o addirittura desiderabile sia il fatto che si tratti di Aomine-kun in quanto uomo e non come persona.»  
La verità era che Kise aveva sempre rimandato: non era un tipo codardo, no, e non si poteva dire che non affrontasse di petto le questioni quando queste si ponevano davanti a lui. Nel suo essere niente più di un adolescente, pensava di aver tutto sommato “attutito la caduta” in altre occasioni – quando aveva saputo di Haizaki e la sua ragazza, quando dal proprio talento era risultato solo isolamento o qualcosa che vi somigliava molto.  
Aveva sempre saputo che il punto di quella questione fosse esattamente ciò che si nascondeva nelle parole di Jun; che prima di essere un problema di cosa pensava Aomine, o di come era ora il suo rapporto con Kuroko, o ancora di come  _era stato_  si trattava di una cosa sua, di guardare dentro di sé, sviscerare fino a non poterne più.  
Riguardava Ryouta e basta: era a Ryouta che doveva chiedere cosa provava, da lui che doveva capire il disgusto o l’accettazione, da lui che doveva cogliere i segnali, di lui che doveva placare il timore, chiarire la confusione, consolare la paura.  
Ryouta e basta.  
E quando l’aveva capito, quando la risposta gli era stata data, con la coda dell’occhio aveva visto Akira lanciargli un’occhiata di sottecchi e sospirare piano, aprendosi in un sorriso consapevole di troppe cose; poi, aveva pianto.

  
Jun aveva dimostrato molta pazienza nei suoi confronti: benché – per fortuna – il suo non fosse stato certo un pianto disperato ma lo sciogliersi naturale di una tensione e il farsi avanti di una consapevolezza che spesso spaventava, il castano lo aveva tranquillizzato per tutto il tempo, non tanto con le parole quanto più con il semplice gesto di passargli una mano fra i capelli.  
Dall’esterno sarebbe potuto sembrare assurdo, dato il breve periodo che era servito loro per avvicinarsi, dando l’impressione di una forzata confidenza; Kise però aveva, forse con fin troppa facilità, collegato tutto al motivo di quella loro recente frequentazione: qualcosa che lo riguardava da vicino, intimamente, proprio come personale era per Jun.  
Come quando un giorno qualcuno ti rivelava di una perdita in famiglia, o di una situazione che implicava i sentimenti e che stai passando o hai passato a tua volta.   
L’empatia era così forte, che inevitabilmente si costruiva un legame molto più velocemente del normale; così era stato con Jun.  
Kise aveva persino abbozzato un sorriso quando sulla soglia, al momento di andare via, Akira gli aveva dato una pacca leggera sulla spalla, rivolgendogli uno sguardo non così diverso da quello con cui lo aveva accolto, ma con una sfumatura di gentilezza in più: «Se hai bisogno non fare il cretino. Jun sta spesso qui.» aveva detto, in un invito indiretto ma premuroso a modo suo – doveva essere sembrato davvero scombussolato, prima.  
Ed era uscito, con la promessa di prendere il moro in parola.  
Certo non si era aspettato di non avere un minimo di pace nemmeno nel tragitto tra casa di Jun e la propria – che non erano poi così distanti, dopotutto.  
Invece, quando era ad un passo dalla stazione, una pacca sulla spalla l’aveva colto di sorpresa facendolo voltare; Kise non sapeva se il karma esisteva davvero, ma se così era, la certezza che questo si divertisse alle sue spalle fu palpabile.  
«A-Aominecchi…?!»


	4. Casually, I lie

Kise non aveva mai avuto problemi ad apparire naturale anche quando alcune situazioni lo mettevano a disagio: il carattere già di per sé espansivo che aveva sempre avuto fin da bambino aveva indubbiamente aiutato, e il resto era stato storia da quando il lavoro di modello era entrato a far parte della sua vita adolescenziale. Essere sempre guardato attraverso un obiettivo fotografico, o riconosciuto – nel suo piccolo – dopo essere stato visto sulle riviste aveva contribuito a cancellare totalmente quell’imbarazzo che sopraggiunge nel ritrovarsi al centro dell’attenzione, volente o nolente. In questo processo, poi, un ruolo altrettanto fondamentale era stato giocato proprio dagli anni alla Teikou: prima il suo emergere immancabilmente, club dopo club, e poi il suo far parte della Generazione dei Miracoli. L’attenzione su di sé era diventata lentamente e in modo naturale come una seconda pelle.  
Forse per questo processo graduale, Kise non era mai diventato il tipo di persona che  _ricercava_  attenzioni: la cosa si doveva probabilmente al riceverne già abbastanza senza impegnarsi e di certo aveva giocato in qualche modo a suo favore – sarebbe scaduto nell’irritante, scoprirlo egocentrico.   
In più, quel tipo di attenzione dalla quale non poteva tirarsi indietro – non facevi il modello per poi lamentarti del fatto di essere sulla bocca di molti o chiamato a destra e a manca – e della quale sarebbe stato ipocrita dirsi infastidito lo aveva “temprato”, regalandogli una spontaneità quasi incrollabile di fronte a qualsiasi situazione, più o meno.  
Ma non era infallibile, e soprattutto non era insensibile: perciò quando si ritrovò di fronte la persona che a conti fatti poteva considerare la causa di tutti i suoi problemi, non ebbe la prontezza né la forza morale di far tesoro di tutta quell’esperienza nel dissimulare.  
«Ohi.» lo salutò il moro, amichevole, e sentì le proprie labbra incurvarsi di riflesso in un sorriso che, però, temeva risultasse tutt’altro che convincente: «Aominecchi, che ci fai da queste parti?» domandò – si chiese se fosse normale che, ora, qualsiasi frase sembrasse un tentativo di conversazione palesemente  _forzato_. Anche se la domanda era legittima a modo suo: Aomine non abitava in quella zona.  
«Satsuki mi ha trascinato in giro e poi mi ha mollato per un’amica.» replicò seccato, in un modo di fare così familiare che per un attimo Kise riuscì a rilassarsi: «Tu anche sei fuori zona, no?» rimbeccò poi.  
«Non tanto, ma ero… a casa di un collega.» ammise il biondo rimanendo sul vago, ma il ghigno di Aomine anticipò di qualche istante la natura della domanda a cui diede voce il moro: «Oh, e bravo Kise. Ma spero per te che non fosse nessuna delle mie modelle preferite1.» insinuò.  
«È un collega  _maschio_ , Aominecchi!» esclamò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore istintivamente e per un breve momento: era davvero nella posizione di pronunciare una frase simile, come se l’essere uomo di Jun bastasse a rendere l’insinuazione del moro irreale?  
Per essere sinceri, ora come ora sarebbe stato più corretto dire “è fidanzato!”, sebbene fosse abbastanza sicuro che con Jun non avrebbe mai potuto avere quel tipo di rapporto, con o senza Akira.  
Era strano, pensò: fino a quel momento una frase come quella era stata naturale da pronunciare ed era sempre stata sufficiente ad implicare diverse cose. Cose che ora erano sbagliate, che improvvisamente non riuscivano più a dipingere fedelmente la sua realtà. Ma non erano le parole ad essere improvvisamente sbagliate, inadatte.  
Era la realtà che avevano sempre descritto ad essere stata stravolta.  
«Tu mi devi un pranzo, comunque.» riprese l’altro cambiando del tutto argomento, nel tono una sfumatura quasi offesa che nell’insieme allontanò Kise da quelle considerazioni.  
«Eh?» fece eco perplesso, senza capire.  
«Mi hai mollato da solo con Satsuki come tutti gli altri!» ribatté e ci volle qualche secondo al biondo per capire che si riferiva al giorno del suo compleanno, cosa che lo sorprese comunque: era vero che dopo aver confermato a Momoi che non ci sarebbe stato non si era più interessato della cosa – più per il proprio bene che per menefreghismo – ma era convinto che fosse ormai cosa fatta, decisa e che si fossero incontrati.  
«Gli altri non c’erano?» chiese sorpreso.  
«No, Midorima è dovuto andare fuori con i suoi e Tetsu all’ultimo minuto ha chiamato per dire che hanno anticipato il loro campo estivo. O che la loro allenatrice aveva trovato un posto inaspettato e li aveva minacciati di andarci.» spiegò distrattamente, e Kise dedusse da solo che – di conseguenza – Kagami non avesse potuto presenziare per lo stesso motivo.  
«Quindi Satsuki ha insistito per andare lo stesso a festeggiare, lamentandosi dell’assenza di Tetsu e  _tu_  mi hai mollato solo con lei e le sue chiacchiere da femmina. Averla aiutata con il regalo non ti basterà.» concluse, spiegando implicitamente il perché del pranzo.  
Il biondo accennò ad un broncio: «Ma Aominecchi, anche io avevo il campo estivo, perché non chiedi anche a Kagamicchi di offrirti qualcosa?!» si lamentò, ritrovando momentaneamente un poco della naturalezza e spontaneità che era sempre stata alla base del loro rapportarsi l’uno all’altro.  
«Tch.» fece il moro, insofferente «Bakagami è un altro discorso, sei tu quello che mi è sempre stato appresso scodinzolante. “Aominecchi, Aominecchi, facciamo un uno contro uno!” continuo.» lo sfotté facendogli il verso. Kise stava per ribattere, ma l’altro lo anticipò: «O mi stai dicendo che il compleanno del sottoscritto è meno importante dei tuoi senpai, lì? Traditore.» lo accusò ghignando, segno che non era serio in quell’accusa. Il biondo, però, aveva sussultato impercettibilmente: perché ogni parola, ora, sembrava assumere un significato diverso, una sfumatura a cui prima non avrebbe nemmeno mai pensato?  
Dissimulare.  
Doveva solo dissimulare.  
«Questo è sleale, Aominecchi. Non è che tu non sappia stare senza di me.» lo riprese, l’intento scherzoso reso meschino – forse solo ai suoi occhi – dal peso tutto nuovo che le sue parole assumevano.  
Doveva cambiare argomento.  
«Ma un uno contro uno sono disposto a concedertelo.» aggiunse con falsa arroganza, ridacchiando.

  
Mai nella sua vita Kise aveva pensato che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui una partitella a basket si sarebbe rivelata a dir poco catastrofica da un punto di vista che non aveva nulla a che fare con lo sport.  
Non si era rivelato così strano che Aomine accettasse, anzi, proprio perché si trattava di basket la risposta era stata quasi scontata fin dall’inizio. Senza contare che, a ben pensarci, era tanto tempo che non si affrontavano senza sentire sulle spalle – ognuno a modo suo – il peso del ruolo di ace della squadra.  
Anche nella recente partita in cui si erano rivisti non erano stati faccia a faccia, essendo finiti a giocare come compagni; in quel senso, l’uno contro uno era stato più che apprezzato.  
Come volevasi dimostrare per il basket Aomine riusciva persino ad essere puntuale e si erano incontrati senza il minimo intoppo: Kise aveva approfittato di un giorno di riposo senza servizi fotografici, ripiegando per forza di cose su un sabato. Si erano prosciugati di ogni minima energia – non potevi star dietro ad Aomine senza mettercela tutta – andando avanti per ore con, come uniche pause, quelle per bere e riprendere un minimo di fiato. A ridosso del tramonto si erano arresi ai muscoli che gridavano pietà; soprattutto Kise aveva dovuto riconoscere un principio di sforzo eccessivo alla gamba che gli era costata la Winter Cup – si stava riprendendo e il campo estivo era stato un modo sano per lui di riformare completamente la muscolatura così che fosse da sostegno e non da richiamo all’infortunio, ma si erano raccomandati di non esagerare, specie in allenamenti solitari.  
Ora erano fermi, seduti a terra riprendere fiato, entrambi con l’asciugamano intorno al collo.  
Con un gesto della mano Kise scostò una ciocca di capelli biondi appiccicatisi fastidiosamente alla fronte a causa del sudore, portando la frangia indietro; lo sguardo, mantenuto di fronte a sé fino a quel momento, occhieggiò Aomine che – seduto a sua volta – stava svuotando la propria borraccia bevendo avidamente.   
Si concesse quei momenti per osservarlo indisturbato: nulla della figura del moro gli era sconosciuto, nel complesso. Gli erano familiari persino tutti quei piccoli dettagli che si potevano notare soltanto nella quotidianità – quando sedeva a terra o  sul pavimento della palestra teneva sempre la gamba sinistra semi piegata, con la pianta del piede a far da sostegno e la destra poggiata a terra, mai il contrario; se si sgranchiva il collo la sequenza in cui inclinava la testa era sempre destra-sinistra.  
Eppure non aveva mai guardato l’altro soffermandosi in particolare sul suo aspetto fisico in termini di canoni di bellezza: certo, se gli avessero chiesto a bruciapelo in quale categoria rientrasse, Kise avrebbe affermato senza troppi dubbi in proposito che l’ex compagno di squadra era un bel ragazzo – doveva pur esserci una ragione per il suo successo con il gentil sesso, e non era certo conosciuto per il suo romanticismo, come la breve durata delle sue “relazioni” suggeriva.  
Ma non era mai stato suo interesse scoprire quali dettagli dell’aspetto altrui contribuissero al giudizio complessivo sulla sua persona. Ora invece notava con quasi rinnovata attenzione la pelle scura leggermente lucida per il sudore che gli appiattiva persino i capelli contro la fronte, gli occhi di quel blu più occidentale che tipicamente giapponese, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava mentre il respiro si regolarizzava sempre di più, la canotta chiara che aderiva al corpo…  
«Ohi, Kise!» lo richiamò il moro, facendolo dapprima sussultare e portandolo poi a spostare istintivamente lo sguardo sul viso dell’altro: «Ti sei incantato?!» aggiunse, facendo gelare il biondo nonostante il caldo ancora afoso di inizio Settembre.  
Cercando di non cadere inutilmente nel panico abbozzò un sorrisetto divertito: «Uhm, scusami Aominecchi» disse, muovendo leggermente la caviglia dell’infortunio a destra e a sinistra, come a controllare  che fosse a posto «è solo un po’ intorpidita e stavo pensando di metterci del ghiaccio a casa, tanto per stare sicuri.» mentì.  
Il moro lo fissò per qualche istante, per poi allungare un piede verso quello – sano – di Kise dandogli un calcio leggero: «Sei stupido?» lo riprese brusco, con quel modo di interessarsi agli altri che sembrava solo un commento fine a se stesso, ma che Kise aveva imparato a riconoscere ai tempi delle medie, ritrovandolo ora quasi con nostalgia. Si sentì in colpa per quella bugia, ma riuscì comunque ad allargare il proprio sorriso e, persino, a ridacchiare: «Ma sto bene, è solo che andarci leggeri con te è impossibile, Aominecchi.» si lamentò scherzosamente.  
L’altro incurvò le labbra in quel ghigno quasi arrogante che era sempre stato tipico di lui: «Mi sembra ovvio.» ribatté.  
Kise pensò che quella era l’unica costante: anche se inconsapevolmente, aveva sempre trovato bella quell’espressione di Aomine.

  
Girò le chiavi nella serratura, aprendo la porta e varcando la soglia accolto dal fresco dell’interno, riconoscendo senza troppe difficoltà l’opera del climatizzatore.  
«Ryouta?» lo accolse la voce di sua sorella prima ancora di poter notare le sue scarpe lì all’ingresso. Tolse le proprie, posando la sua copia sul mobile ed entrando completamente, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e attraversando il corridoio; notò sua sorella in salotto intenta a guardare la tv: «Sono tornato.» pronunciò con un sorriso, ricevendone uno in risposta.  
Sua sorella maggiore frequentava l’università, condividendo l’alloggio studenti con una compagna di corso: in occasione delle vacanze o, più raramente, dei weekend – e compatibilmente con il periodo degli esami – tornava a casa.  
«Cielo, ho caldo solo a guardarti.» commentò divertita, notando la mise da basket e immaginando da dove tornasse: «Mamma e papà rientrano tardi, ordiniamo fuori?» propose, trovando subito risposta affermativa nello sguardo entusiasta del fratello.  
Il biondo si spostò quindi dal corridoio e si avviò alle scale, salendole e raggiungendo la propria stanza, dove abbandonò il borsone e recuperò degli abiti freschi e puliti; si spostò quindi in bagno, posando il cambio sul ripiano e spogliandosi quindi dei vestiti sudati. Optò per una doccia veloce, troppo spossato all’idea di aspettare che l’intera vasca si riempisse.  
Aprì il getto, attese che l’acqua fosse tiepida e vi si posizionò sotto, beandosi della sensazione dell’acqua che lavava via il sudore e faceva sparire la sensazione di sporco e caldo del proprio corpo, la tensione dei muscoli che si allentava piacevolmente facendo sembrare che ad essere lavata fosse anche la stanchezza.   
Inspirò, rimanendo immobile per diverso tempo, gli occhi chiusi e solo il rumore dell’acqua e del proprio respiro regolare udibili. Si era sentito una persona orribile: finché la sua mente era stata occupata dal basket l’incontro non era stato un problema – non aveva certo avuto tempo per distrarsi con altro – ma quando avevano fatto le brevi pause per bere o riprendere fiato lo sguardo aveva continuamente cercato Aomine, soffermandosi su particolari che lo facevano vergognare, portandolo a distogliere poi lo sguardo con una latente sensazione di imbarazzo.  
Non era il semplice fatto di guardare Aomine con un interesse del tutto diverso da quello che c’era stato un tempo – o meglio, da un principio di interesse – ma la consapevolezza di  _immaginare_  cose diverse; ad un certo punto, quando avevano saggiamente deciso di fermarsi definitivamente e aveva avuto tutto il tempo di studiarlo, un pensiero lo aveva colto alla sprovvista e spaventato.  
Era così che le ragazze guardavano Aomine?  
Era quello che intendeva Jun quando gli chiedeva se il pensiero di fare determinate cose con il moro lo disgustava o meno?  
No. In quel momento, guardandolo, aveva capito che se provava a figurare nella propria mente un abbraccio di Aomine o un suo bacio, o se addirittura considerava l’idea delle mani di Aomine sul proprio corpo… non era disgusto il suo primo pensiero, non era l’istinto di allontanarsi la prima urgenza che provava. Ed era stato quello a turbarlo più di qualsiasi altra cosa, perché un conto era affermarlo in modo tutto sommato ipotetico e teorico, un altro era averne prova nel farlo, nel concretizzare mentalmente più che poteva quell’eventualità e scoprirsi—  
«…Mnh.»   
Eccitato.  
E quello portava ad un senso di colpa che mai avrebbe creduto di poter provare nei confronti del moro, diverso e ben più forte di quello di non essere stato in grado di riportarlo su un campo da basket senza che cambiasse, e si sentisse abbandonato – lo aveva capito, in fondo, all’epoca: Aomine non era mai tornato indietro perché si era sentito come se, anche facendolo, non ci sarebbe stato nessuno ad accoglierlo.  
E Kise lo sapeva, perché per molto tempo lui non aveva avuto nessuno da cui tornare, solo persone che si arrendevano di fronte al suo talento e alla facilità con cui otteneva le cose; aveva desiderato a lungo qualcuno che invece gli dicesse che non importa quante volte tornava, non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza e si sarebbe dovuto impegnare per superarlo davvero o anche solo sperare di ottenere qualcosa con le proprie forze – ed era apparso Aomine, che non lo aveva detto ma che era sempre, tacitamente stato quella persona.  
  
Annaspò, cercando nel freddo delle mattonelle contro cui posò la fronte – i capelli bagnati leggermente fastidiosi, ma in quel momento totalmente ignorati – un sostegno con la testa e con la mano sinistra, il pugno chiuso.  
La temperatura dell’acqua passava ormai sulla pelle calda senza quasi essere notata, mentre la mano destra si muoveva sul proprio sesso, risvegliato dalla persona che già una volta aveva tenuto a fatica lontana da tutto quello, da un gesto tanto intimo e personale.  
Quando le dita avevano lentamente raggiunto il pube, esitanti, aveva avuto l’istinto di fermarsi e girare la manopola della doccia, nella speranza che dell’acqua gelida lo placasse; al tempo stesso però qualcosa – un misto, forse, di curiosità e grezzo desiderio – lo aveva spinto a scendere ancora, e toccarsi, chiudere degli occhi e focalizzare una figura precisa e distinta ancora prima di provare a darle forma.  
Era così che il corpo di Aomine era divenuto nitido e quasi reale, la pelle abbronzata imperlata di sudore, i muscoli tesi della partita di quel pomeriggio, le labbra dischiuse a lasciar uscire il respiro affannato della corsa. Le mani a contatto con il pallone che nella sua immaginazione si muovevano su di lui, e il pensiero ormai contorto e portato avanti dal solo piacere di sentire quello stesso respiro veloce in un punto imprecisato vicino al proprio orecchio.  
E la mano si muoveva – su e giù, con velocità sempre maggiore – facendogli salire alle labbra mugolii di piacere che venivano ricacciati indietro, bloccati nella gola a fatica come quando si cerca strenuamente di non piangere, e i brividi gli percorrevano il corpo scuotendolo appena in quello che era un tremore istintivo e incontrollabile.  
Aomine era lì e lui non riusciva ad allontanarlo dalla sua mente, l’unico barlume di lucidità relegato in un angolo non bastava ad annullare la sensazioni di quella mano che era la propria e al tempo stesso non lo era; poi l’orgasmo lo aveva raggiunto, inaspettato e incontrollato, e la voce aveva raschiato contro la gola in un gemito di piacere liberatorio, mentre le gambe si facevano meno stabili, il corpo ancora interamente scosso.  
Così come si era formata l’immagine del moro svaniva, sfocata come un miraggio che perde di realismo quando ciò che lo ha causato lentamente sparisce – il freddo delle mattonelle tornava palpabile e vero sotto la sua mano e contro la sua fronte, la pelle tornava sensibile al getto della doccia, gli occhi si aprivano ritrovando di sé niente più di un corpo nudo e stanco e l’evidenza di quanto appena consumato nell’intimità della stanza in cui era.  
Con la spossatezza e la strana ma piacevole sensazione di vuoto che seguiva l’orgasmo, non arrivò niente a confortare l’opprimente senso di colpa che lo colpì.  
Sentì di essere stato ingenuo e sciocco,quando aveva detto a Jun come se nulla fosse che avrebbe fatto le cose con calma, dandosi il tempo di accettare tutto, di capire e  _capirsi_ ; di aver preso tutto troppo alla leggera, convinto dalla serenità e dalla naturalezza del rapporto del castano con Akira, prendendo la verità di quel piccolo mondo che era la loro casa come assoluta e totale.   
Ma la realtà era diversa, era fuori, era fatta di pensieri stupidi e del senso di colpa che ti mangiava dentro, di accettazione del corpo ma non della mente, di mani che sfioravano il proprio corpo sostituendosi ad altre, di un desiderio naturale e al tempo stesso terribile quasi – che faceva star male, e quando tutto finiva, non rimaneva niente.

  
«Kise, vedi di muoverti!» gli abbaiò contro Kasamatsu, l’espressione scocciata, stanco di attendere ancora dopo che aveva dovuto andare a minacciare il kohai di piantarla di fare il cretino e firmare autografi – se ne fregava che le sue  _fans_  lo volevano per loro, doveva allenarsi e portare il suo culo in palestra (testuali parole, quasi).  
«Scusami, senpai, scusami.» assicurò, un sorriso scemo in perfetta reazione per il rapporto che avevano sempre avuto, ricevendo dall’altro un sospiro rassegnato – c’era da dire, a onor del vero, che Kasamatsu si allenava ormai poco e niente ma presenziava in palestra ogni volta che poteva: «Senpai» gli si rivolse infatti «verrai in palestra spesso?» domandò incuriosito.  
L’altro scosse la testa: «No. Solo ogni tanto quando posso, con gli orari universitari, per salutare.» ammise, una sfumatura burbera nel tono. Kise era certo che non gli andasse giù, benché razionalmente sapessero entrambi – il moro soprattutto – che ora che non era più uno studente di quella scuola era impensabile continuare a star dietro al club di basket.   
Era sempre strano prendere il discorso con Kasamatsu, perché da quando era entrato nella squadra del Kaijou l’altro c’era sempre stato, e pensare alla palestra senza di lui – anche senza i suoi calci, sì – faceva un effetto tale che nemmeno il biondo, con tutta la sua spontaneità e chiacchiera, sapeva bene come prendere o affrontare.  
«Ma questo non mi vieta di tenermi informato. Se tardi agli allenamenti per le tue cose da modello, il nuovo capitano non sarà meno severo di me.» assicurò, non senza una certa soddisfazione nel tono e nello sguardo; non seppe come interpretarla – se non come sadismo, ma lo tenne per sé – e si limitò a ridacchiare.   
Stavano voltando l’angolo dell’edificio, trovandosi quindi a non dover fare altro che avanzare per raggiungere l’entrata della palestra, quando il telefono gli vibrò nella tasca; meccanicamente lo recuperò ed occhieggiò lo schermo, rallentando il passo fino a fermarsi.  
Kasamatsu, seccato in partenza, fece per riprenderlo ma l’espressione sul viso del biondo lo fermò: si era aspettato che fosse qualcosa che riguardava il lavoro o qualche sciocca questione amorosa del biondo – di cui, seriamente, era felice che Kise non gli parlasse – ma lo sguardo del kohai sembrava dire da sé quanto indeciso fosse sul prendere o meno la chiamata.  
Lo vide sospirare e rispondere: «Momoicchi?» disse, senza riprendere a camminare e portando Kasamatsu a fare suo malgrado lo stesso. Si concentrò sul guardare l’orologio da polso con l’intento di non sembrare invadente e di ascoltare meno possibile di quella che era a conti fatti una chiamata privata, ma un cenno del biondo – come a sottolineare che non intendeva tirarla per le lunghe – lo aveva portato a non camminare verso la palestra.  
Ed effettivamente non durò granché, la conversazione; Kasamatsu era quasi certo che, ad un certo punto, Kise avesse interrotto l’ex manager.  
«Momoicchi, sono davvero contento che stiate pensando di uscire. Ma non posso.» fece una pausa, incerto: «E ad essere sincero non me la sento. Sarò anche impegnato con il lavoro, quindi ti dispiace se ti chiedo di non chiamarmi? Non per queste cose. Ma per il resto possiamo sentirci quando vuoi.» assicurò, ma il moro non poté fare a meno di accigliarsi un poco, perplesso. Non era da Kise quella scortesia di fondo – non importava che stesse indorando la pillola usando un tono pacato e  _cretino_  come sempre, l’effetto non era lo stesso, qualcosa non andava anche se non capiva cosa di preciso.  
Persino Momoi, dall’altro lato del telefono, doveva essere rimasta stupita, sebbene sentisse più o meno che stava ancora parlando.  
«No, è tutto a posto. È che non avrei tempo, o voglia, e non avrebbe senso.» ripeté nuovamente: «Scusa se ora sono frettoloso, ma sono in ritardo per gli allenamenti.» aggiunse, e dopo qualche saluto in più chiuse la chiamata, riprendendo a camminare con delle scuse distratte per aver fatto attendere l’altro.  
Kasamatsu non era una persona che, tendenzialmente, si impicciava dei fatti altrui, anzi. In quel caso, però, non poté tenere per sé almeno un’osservazione: «Molte fan piangerebbero se sapessero che Kise Ryouta sa rifiutare un invito così.» osservò, assicurandosi di non usare il tono di una frecciatina maligna, ma di monito quasi, da “senpai” in un certo senso – perché era quello per Kise, anche se quasi del tutto fuori dalla palestra ormai.  
«Lo so.» fece lui, abbozzando un sorriso leggero e portando entrambe le mani in tasca, raggiungendo l’ingresso della palestra e fermandosi per un istante sulla soglia: «Ma anche io ho persone che non voglio vedere.» disse, entrando del tutto.  
  
Quando il telefono di Kise squillò di nuovo per una chiamata di Momoi, era quasi la metà di Ottobre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ho giocato volutamente sull’ambiguità della lingua giapponese, dove il genere è intuibile dal contesto visto che non c’è la differenziazione che vi è in italiano.  
> Pertanto Daiki insinua volutamente che il collega sia donna approfittando di questa stessa ambiguità.


	5. You bet

Kise era riuscito a ripetersi di avere la coscienza pulita in un unico modo: sommergersi di lavoro.  
Durante il suo primo anno al Kaijou, benché non fosse da lui rifiutare lavori, aveva sempre cercato di fare in modo che i servizi fotografici non rubassero tempo al basket. Dopo la prima sconfitta contro il Seirin, sebbene si fosse trattato di un semplice match di allenamento, aveva desiderato come mai prima di allora allenarsi e migliorare, sempre di più – per la squadra che finalmente aveva e capiva cosa fosse  _davvero_ , ma anche per se stesso e per poter stare sul campo a testa alta o uscire da una sconfitta sapendo di aver dato tutto quello che poteva dare.  
Aveva cercato di non saltare gli allenamenti se non quando era strettamente necessario, ma anche di far sì che le sue prestazioni non fossero influenzate dall’eccessiva stanchezza al lavoro. Dall’ultima volta che aveva sentito Momoi, invece, non aveva fatto che riempire ogni spazio libero della giornata, spesso fuggendo letteralmente dagli allenamenti e concentrando il grosso degli impegni professionali nel week-end.  
Per i primi tempi, nessuno gli aveva fatto notare che forse avrebbe dovuto evitare di mantenere quei ritmi troppo a lungo; sua madre aveva pensato che fosse semplicemente un momento particolarmente roseo sul lavoro per quanto lo riguardava, e anche le due figlie maggiori di casa Kise avevano rassicurato la madre in tal senso.  
Con l’avvicinarsi della Winter Cup, tuttavia, la palestra aveva richiesto ancora più impegno e dedizione oltre che allenamenti sfiancanti; la quasi totale assenza di riposo e i ritmi sostenuti avevano non tanto peggiorato la prestazione – era pur sempre di uno de Miracoli, che si parlava – quanto più a livello psicologico. Kise continuava a spostarsi da una parte all’altra senza sosta: scuola, palestra, casa, studio, lavoro.  
Inevitabilmente, si innervosiva con più facilità, sebbene stesse provando a fare del suo meglio per non sfogare la frustrazione e lo stress su altre persone che non c’entravano nulla; apprezzava persino i senpai del Kaijou, che pur avendo notato la cosa si erano dimostrati comunque discreti nel non imporgli cose come diminuire la mole di impegni. Nonostante i lati negativi, però, non aveva potuto non notare quanto lo scopo ultimo fosse stato raggiunto: aveva così poco tempo, solitamente usato per riposarsi, studiare un minimo e le cose di prima necessità, che non aveva avuto tempo di concentrarsi sul fulcro dei suoi problemi.   
Si era davvero convinto – per non dire illuso – che la cosa potesse migliorare allontanandosi dalla causa.   
Aveva fatto un enorme passo indietro rispetto alla presa di coscienza a casa di Jun, e da quest’ultimo si era tenuto lontano, sebbene fosse stato molto meno voluto rispetto a quanto fatto con Aomine. Nel caso del castano era stato anche dovuto all’impossibilità di incastrare gli impegni lavorativi di entrambi e i diversi orari scolastici, trattandosi pur sempre di un liceale e di un universitario.   
Eppure, non senza un leggero senso di colpa ogni volta che chiudevano una comunicazione telefonica o uno scambio di e-mail, continuava a ripetergli che stava bene; un insieme di inutili frasi tutte uguali: “sto bene”, “non preoccuparti”, “sono solo impegnato, ma è tutto a posto!” –  _bugie_ senza un minimo di fantasia.  
«Ki-chan?» sentì chiamare dall’altro lato del telefono, ritrovandosi a sospirare impercettibilmente, attento a non farsi udire da Momoi; non sapeva bene nemmeno lui perché avesse preso la chiamata, anziché rifiutarla come aveva già fatto una volta, mandandole un messaggio in cui diceva di essere al lavoro e non poter rispondere.  
«Momoicchi.» salutò, il sorriso leggero e il tono un po’ stanco: alla fin fine non era colpa dell’ex manager, tutto ciò che stava succedendo e che riguardava, a conti fatti, solo lui.  
Si perse per un attimo in quella considerazione fatta quasi distrattamente: la situazione in cui era non riguardava nessun altro se non Kise Ryouta.  
Nemmeno Aomine.  
«Tutto a posto? Ti serviva qualcosa?» domandò, senza metterle fretta, sistemandosi meglio nella macchina con cui sua madre lo stava accompagnando al lavoro; la donna gli sorrise, riconoscendo nel nomignolo del figlio l’identità di Satsuki, di cui si ricordava dai tempi delle medie.  
«Ki-chan, ti devo parlare.» iniziò, con tono anche piuttosto serio che portò Kise a drizzarsi inconsapevolmente contro il sedile, assumendo una posizione corretta rispetto a quella rilassata di poco prima: «Eh? Cos’è successo?»   
«Non è una cosa grave, ma non possiamo parlarne al telefono. Possiamo vederci? Sei libero nel week-end?» lo incalzò lei, non così sbrigativa da suonare brusca, ma nemmeno intenzionata a tenerlo troppo al telefono, a quanto sembrava.  
«Uhm, nel week-end…» lasciò in sospeso, cercando di pensare velocemente e fare mente locale: «Non lavoro di sabato, ma la domenica sì.» replicò infine. Non la sentì chiaramente, ma gli sembrò che l’altra avesse tirato un sospiro di sollievo.  
«Possiamo vederci? Va bene anche dove ci siamo incontrati per il regalo a Dai-chan.» assicurò, facendo inconsapevolmente sobbalzare Kise; razionalmente sapeva che l’altra non l’aveva fatto di proposito, ma gli sembrò che in un attimo gli sforzi degli ultimi tempi non fossero serviti a nulla e che fosse bastato persino  _meno_  di un nome per rendere tutto vano e senza senso.  
Deglutì, imponendosi un tono calmo: «Va bene! Per che ora, nel pomeriggio?» chiese per sicurezza, ricevendo una risposta affermativa ed un saluto sbrigativo.  
Non da Momoi, si disse, ma la cosa riuscì ad impensierirlo persino di più.

  
Quando raggiunse Momoi al luogo dell’appuntamento, Kise non si fermò se non per il tempo necessario a farsi riconoscere – alzando un poco la visiera del berretto che indossava – e di prendere la mano, guidandola per un paio di vie abbastanza trafficate, senza il rischio di perdersi di vista.  
Quando si fermarono, il respiro leggermente velocizzato per il passo sostenuto, Momoi riconobbe vagamente la zona, più che sicura di non esservi capitata spesso; Kise inspirò, indicandole la porta di un bar poco distante, accennando ad un sorriso, muovendosi per primo verso l’entrata. Una volta dentro il biondo si liberò del berretto, scuotendo un poco la testa con la buffa espressione di chi ha trattenuto il respiro per una qualche sciocca scommessa ed è felice di prendere aria a pieni polmoni.  
«Scusa, Momoicchi. Ho provato a non dare nell’occhio, ma…» lasciò cadere la frase, facendo comunque intendere quale fosse stato il problema. Lei sorrise di riflesso, perché quel momento era troppo familiare per non sentirsi a proprio agio nonostante il silenzio degli ultimi tempi.  
«Succedeva anche alle medie, eh Ki-chan?» gli fece notare, seguendolo in direzione di un tavolo libero e prendendo poi posto: «Sì, ma ultimamente è perché ho lavorato di più.» ammise con un sospiro.  
Ai tempi delle medie a Satsuki c’era voluto del tempo per legare con i ragazzi della squadra da pari: essendo l’unica ragazza ad approcciarsi a loro in quel modo era sempre stato difficile rapportarsi in quel modo e non semplicemente da “manager”. All’infuori del legame con Aomine, però, il membro del club a cui era stato più semplice avvicinarsi era stato proprio Kise: con Akashi c’era sempre stato un rapporto di stima e rispetto, da parte di Momoi, dato non solo dal ruolo di capitano del ragazzo, quanto anche dall’aria che c’era attorno alla sua persona a livello di puro e semplice atteggiamento. Con Kuroko era sempre stato più complicato per i sentimenti che erano coinvolti, da parte della stessa Satsuki.  
Kise invece aveva sempre avuto quel modo di fare amichevole e gentile, capace di farti sentire a tuo agio fin dalla prima volta; certo, Momoi non avrebbe mai potuto affermare di avere un’amicizia profonda con il ragazzo, di quelle in cui ci si dice tutto e si conoscono le abitudini e i gusti dell’altro, ma di certo parlare con lui era sempre stato facile – però, al tempo stesso, era altrettanto vero che i discorsi tra loro non erano mai andati troppo sul personale.   
Questi erano stati i pensieri che si erano formati nella sua testa quando si era ritrovata a formularli in maniera quasi forzata: forse sarebbe potuto suonare assurdo, dire che proprio negli ultimi tempi aveva prestato maggiore attenzione all’allontanarsi di Kise, specie considerando che già una volta la squadra della Teikou era andata in frantumi. Eppure quella volta gli sembrava diverso, e magari proprio perché non erano una squadra o una presunta tale; proprio in virtù dell’essersi divisi ed essere – chi più e chi meno – maturati accanto ad altre persone e compagni di gioco, ritrovarsi le era sembrato normale e  _semplice_  rispetto a quanto sarebbe stato altrimenti.   
Invece no, ma la cosa non l’avrebbe preoccupata se fosse valso per tutti. Per assurdo sembrava riguardare solo Kise, proprio quello che di loro era stato il più amichevole.  
Allora Momoi ci aveva pensato: quante volte Ryouta aveva  _davvero_  parlato di sé?  
Forse mai.  
«Però è una buona cosa, giusto? Tanto lavoro.» osservò, mentre la cameriera gli portava i menù, posando di fronte ad entrambi un bicchiere d’acqua, raccomandandosi con loro di prendersi il proprio tempo per scegliere e di chiamarla quando fossero stati pronti per farlo.  
«Direi di sì!» esclamò il biondo in risposta, aprendo quindi la lista di dolci e bevande che era possibile richiedere per poter dare un’occhiata. Satsuki lo imitò, lasciando cadere un silenzio naturale tra loro.  
«Ah, ho deciso.» lo ruppe distrattamente lui, pur mantenendo ancora gli occhi sulla pagina che stava esaminando; quando anche la ragazza ebbe scelto Kise alzò una mano, richiamando l’attenzione della cameriera e ordinando per sé, lasciando fare lo stesso a Momoi e riconsegnando quindi entrambi i menù.  
Quando furono nuovamente soli, la consapevolezza di non poter evitare per sempre il vero motivo per cui Satsuki gli aveva chiesto di vedersi fu palpabile: aveva un sospetto, ma preferiva aspettare – sperare che Momoi lo confermasse come errato e gli parlasse di tutt’altro.  
Ma sapeva già da solo che se c’era una cosa in cui la ragazza era stata – ed era tutt’ora – seconda solo ad Akashi, quello era lo spirito di osservazione.  
«Ki-chan» richiamò la sua attenzione, il tono serio ma non brusco, portando lo sguardo direttamente su di lui: «posso chiederti una cosa? Vorrei che mi rispondessi sinceramente.» proseguì.  
Kise avrebbe mentito dicendo che il suo primo pensiero era stato diverso dal semplice volersi alzare e andare via; fu solo un attimo, però, un istante di completa impulsività che non aveva assecondato.  
Aveva semplicemente annuito – e, dopotutto, non era quello che aveva sempre fatto? Non tanto con Momoi o con una singola persona nello specifico, ma Kise con il tempo aveva imparato a fare anche quello: annuire e assecondare, non tanto nel modo dei vinti e dei ruffiani, di chi per ingraziarsi qualcuno non si esprime e nemmeno come chi è privo di una personalità propria.   
Lo faceva e basta, quasi senza rendersene conto a volte, e quando aveva cercato di capirne il motivo, tutto si era risolto in una risposta scomoda e fastidiosa nella sua semplicità: era più facile che spiegarsi e mettersi a nudo.  
In definitiva, probabilmente, poteva considerarsi davvero codardo in realtà.  
«È successo qualcosa con Daichan o con gli altri?» aveva domandato Satsuki a bruciapelo e a quel punto, ogni supposizione di Kise, ogni speranza che il suo spirito di osservazione non avesse colto troppo, semplicemente sfumò.  
«No, non abbiamo litigato o altro! Lo chiedi per il compleanno di Aominecchi, vero?» domandò, il tono allegro che aveva sempre, il broncio che sempre aveva in quelle situazioni, in quel tipo di botta e risposta – il vizio di mentire che ultimamente sembrava persino peggiorato: “Va tutto bene?”, “Certo!”  _affatto._  
«Ma ero davvero al campo estivo! Anche Kagamicchi e Kurokocchi non sono andati, eppure Aominecchi se l’è presa solo con me!» si lamentò, occhieggiandola come in cerca di un valido alleato nella sua lotta contro quell’evidente ingiustizia.  
Satsuki lasciò che un sorriso leggero ammorbidisse i propri lineamenti: quel modo di fare di Kise, che tanto ricordava un bambino nel senso più positivo del termine, l’aveva sempre messa di buon umore e non l’aveva mai infastidita. Tuttavia non voleva nemmeno farsi distrarre, perché di Kise vedeva un sorriso stanco e voleva comprenderne il motivo.  
«Non parlo del compleanno, non ci si poteva fare molto per i campi estivi.» assicurò con un sorriso accondiscendente, per poi tornare seria: «Parlo dell’ultima volta che siamo stati al telefono, Ki-chan.» riprese, esitando un attimo mentre la cameriera portava loro quanto ordinato poco prima.  
Aspettò ancora una volta che si allontanasse per riprendere.  
«Scusa se sembro invadente all’improvviso. So che non abbiamo mai parlato davvero di problemi personali Ki-chan, e so anche che non è magari con me che vuoi parlarne o che farlo potrebbe non cambiare granché. Ma tu non avevi mai detto una cosa come quella.» confessò quel che, a conti fatti, l’aveva definitivamente convinta che qualcosa non andava.  
 _Non avrei tempo o voglia, e non avrebbe senso._  
Quella frase l’aveva colpita, perché anche quando Kise aveva avuto di fronte qualcuno che non gli andava a genio o che gli aveva fatto un torto, piccolo o grande che fosse – come la questione con Haizaki alle medie, o l’iniziale scarsa considerazione per Kuroko – non si era mai espresso come se lo stare in presenza di qualcuno fosse una perdita di tempo. E proprio quello le aveva dato da pensare più di quanto fosse sembrato dalla sua reazione sorpresa al telefono, nel momento in cui il biondo si era pronunciato in quei termini.  
«So che forse è una cosa che devi risolvere da solo, o con Daichan, o Tetsu-kun, o chiunque sia la persona interessata. Però Ki-chan… dopo il modo in cui la squadra si era sciolta l’ultimo anno delle medie, ero la prima a credere che sarebbe stato difficile riuscire ad avere di nuovo qualche tipo di rapporto. Poi però sono successe tante cose, anche grazie a Tetsu-kun e Kagamin. Forse proprio perché non siete più nella stessa squadra riuscite ad andare d’accordo in un modo che prima non era possibile. Penso che sia una buona cosa, che sia positiva.» proseguì accalorata, mostrando fin troppo apertamente quanto tenesse a quel che stava dicendo.  
«Ki-chan, non allontanarti come fece Daichan in passato. Solo questo.» concluse.  
Per tutto il tempo in cui la ragazza aveva parlato, lui aveva mantenuto lo sguardo sul caffè che aveva di fronte ai propri occhi. Era falso sostenere di non capire il suo punto di vista: solo perché era stata la manager della Generazione dei Miracoli e aveva avuto a che fare con loro senza alcuna apparente difficoltà, si tendeva a dimenticare che Momoi era pur sempre una ragazza. Aveva visto il suo migliore amico, con una passione per il basket sconfinata, chiudersi in se stesso e cambiare, fino a giocare per i motivi errati – quello che era sempre sembrato solo il desiderio di umiliare il prossimo che nascondeva la disperata e spasmodica ricerca di qualcuno che gli dimostrasse che stava sbagliando – e allontanarsi sempre di più dal basket, dalla squadra e da lei. Come conseguenza, quasi, l’intero gruppo si era sfasciato completamente, diviso in un modo che aveva fatto sembrare la situazione irrecuperabile.  
Momoi non aveva potuto fare altro che guardare dopo tanti, troppi tentativi di salvare il poco che di salvabile le era sembrato esserci. Non era bastato e a quel punto non le era rimasto da fare altro che seguire Aomine alla Too – Kise sospettava lo avesse fatto nella speranza di vedere quel qualcuno che Aomine cercava arrivare e di poter quindi riavere indietro l’amico di sempre, pur con la sua pigrizia e la sua fissazione quasi ossessiva per quello sport. Era certo che quei tratti di Daiki le fossero mancati e che ci avesse anche sofferto, seppur senza darlo troppo a vedere.  
Lo sapeva perché, in modo diverso e privo di una qualsivoglia consapevolezza, avevano fatto star male anche lui.  
«Però questa cosa ad Aominecchi non l’hai detta.» sputò fuori, sorprendendosene lui stesso, tanto che sgranò impercettibilmente gli occhi, conscio di avere quelli di Momoi su di sé.  
«L’ho detta anche a Daichan—»  
«Allora non è servito.» tagliò corto, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Aveva avuto ragione Kasamatsu, mesi prima – non si era propriamente espresso, ma il suo sguardo era bastato a Kise per capire cosa stesse pensando a grandi linee: non era da Kise quell’atteggiamento, quella scortesia, quel parlare come avrebbe fatto Daiki un tempo, con una totale noncuranza per i sentimenti di chi gli stava di fronte.  
Sapeva che Momoi non c’entrava, che la sua preoccupazione era lecita e comprensibile. Ciò che lo metteva alle strette era sapere di non poterne parlare con lei, sapere di non potersi spiegare e senza farlo non poteva nemmeno cercare di rendere sensato il proprio allontanamento – come lo spiegava, che c’era qualcosa che non lo faceva più sentire a proprio agio, senza dirle non solo di Jun, ma anche di quel che lo riguardava e a cui cercava di non pensare troppo sommergendosi di lavoro e di cose che gli occupassero abbastanza la mente?  
«Ma non è solo colpa tua.» riprese, forse per fare ammenda o forse solo per stare in pace con la sua coscienza almeno un minimo: «Nessuno di noi ci ha parlato davvero. Non che potessimo farlo, a parte Kurokocchi. Perché tanto Aominecchi non ci avrebbe mai dato retta. Perciò, quando abbiamo capito che anche Kurokocchi non poteva farci nulla, abbiamo lasciato perdere, no? Ci siamo detti “magari migliorerà da solo” oppure “magari dobbiamo aspettare”. Ma lo sapevamo tutti che non sarebbe servito a niente, vero?» la incalzò, alzando finalmente lo sguardo su di lei.  
Si sentì rinfrancato, in parte, dal fatto che non sembrasse sul punto di piangere o simili – poi ricordò a se stesso che Satsuki era una delle ragazze più forti che conoscesse, se non la più forte in assoluto – ma la sorpresa che lesse nel suo sguardo ebbe il potere di farlo sentire persino peggio, come se ormai non potesse tornare indietro e dovesse sputar fuori tutto.  
Anche quello di cui accusava se stesso e nessun altro.  
«Io ammiro Aominecchi, e tu lo sai, Momoicchi. Forse lo sai meglio di tanti altri.» proseguì, stringendo impercettibilmente i pugni sul tavolo «Ma non so più quanto servisse, o cosa se ne facesse Aominecchi di tanta ammirazione. Probabilmente nulla. Non significava niente. E non mi sembra che lui si sia mai fatto alcun problema, allora, quando si allontanò dalla squadra. Certo ora gli dispiace, so che non si sente fiero di quello che ha fatto. Ma ci hai pensato? È naturale. Si sentiva tutto stretto addosso, giusto? La Teikou, le mura della palestra, persino il basket stesso. E allora si è allontanato dalla cosa che gli faceva male, e nessuno di noi alla fine gli è corso dietro davvero: lasciavamo solo che si allenasse quanto voleva e se gli andava, e poi che giocasse. E gli davamo tempo, giusto? Se perché eravamo comprensivi o menefreghisti io questo non posso dirlo per gli altri. Ma a te importava di Aominecchi, lo so. E importava anche a me. E a Kurokocchi. Però si è allontanato. Dammi un motivo per cui io non dovrei farlo.» si lasciò sfuggire infine, puntando per la prima volta lo sguardo in quello di lei.  
«Se ti dicessi che l’ex Teikou mi sta stretta addosso sarei legittimato ad allontanarmi?» le chiese a bruciapelo, pentendosene l’istante dopo, quando negli occhi di Satsuki la sorpresa fu sostituita dalla preoccupazione. Era come se la sua testa stesse lavorando fin troppo velocemente, prendendo tutti gli elementi di cui era a conoscenza, tutte le sue parole dette fino a quel momento e mettendole insieme stesse tracciando una linea netta sull’intera questione.  
Come se stesse raggiungendo una soluzione che Kise agognava e che non era riuscito a formulare nemmeno alla lontana.  
Era come quando, con tutti gli elementi a sua disposizione, la ragazza riusciva a comunicare ad Akashi quale sarebbe stato lo schema migliore da usare in una data partita e con un determinato avversario.  
Si sentì spogliato dell’unico segreto che non avrebbe mai voluto mostrare a nessuno.  
Si odiò: avrebbe solo dovuto tacere, invece—  
«Ohi.» per un momento in cui irrazionalmente accostò quella voce all’unica persona che fosse solita salutare o palesare la propria presenza in quel modo, si sentì gelare sul posto; poi, la vaga curiosità che lesse nello sguardo di Momoi lo portò a voltare il viso e sorprendersi molto più di quanto avrebbe fatto se il suo timore si fosse rivelato fondato.  
Vicino al loro tavolo stava Akira, arrivato chissà quando e da chissà dove, la borsa a tracolla che suggeriva mille ipotesi – era in università e lo aveva viso dalla strada mentre tornava? Era lì con Jun?  
«Scusami, ti dispiace se ti rubo il tuo pessimo accompagnatore?» si rivolse a Momoi, senza degnare di uno sguardo lui pur riferendosi indubbiamente alla sua persona.

Rispetto a come si era posto, Akira aveva almeno aspettato che Kise pagasse per sé e per la ragazza, scusandosi dell’improvvisata; lì per lì non aveva avuto la minima idea di cosa volesse il moro da lui, né di come spiegare di preciso a Momoi come e perché lui conoscesse quello che era chiaramente un universitario – e che, altrettanto palesemente, non aveva granché a che fare con l’ambiente del basket.  
Per fortuna Akira gli aveva evitato l’imbarazzo: con una cordialità che non gli aveva mai visto sfoggiare le volte che aveva parlato con lui, aveva detto qualcosa a Momoi che Kise non aveva sentito, ma che sembrava aver convinto senza troppe difficoltà la ragazza della necessità che aveva il moro di sottrarre Kise alla sua compagnia.  
A quel punto, dopo un saluto e la promessa di farsi perdonare in un’altra occasione, si era limitato a seguire Akira; aveva anche tentato di domandare dove stessero andando un paio di volte, ma il moro non aveva fornito alcun tipo di spiegazione. L’unica cosa che si era degnato di dire ad un certo punto, era stata: «Buon per noi che sei già camuffato, almeno non perdiamo tempo a passare da casa.»  
Osservazione che non faceva ben sperare, dal momento che lasciava sottintendere la necessità di far sì che non lo riconoscessero.  
Man mano che camminavano, Akira un paio di passi avanti a lui, Kise si rese conto solo di due cose – peraltro inutili allo scopo di rendere più chiaro il fine di tutto quel camminare: in qualsiasi posto in cui Akira lo stesse portando, non era esattamente nella stessa zona in cui lui e Momoi si erano dati appuntamento quel pomeriggio. Inoltre il moro non sembrava intenzionato ad andare a prendere Jun o a lasciare che il ragazzo li raggiungesse, a giudicare dalla chiamata al cellulare che aveva effettuato per dirgli che avrebbe mangiato fuori con un amico.  
Amico. Neanche aveva nominato Kise e questo aveva insospettito ancora di più il biondo.  
«…Akira-san, perché non hai detto che sei con me?» aveva infatti chiesto, affiancandolo. Il moro lo aveva guardato distrattamente e di sfuggita, voltando un angolo: «Perché se gli avessi detto dove stavo andando, ma soprattutto che ti stavo portando con me, Jun ci avrebbe raggiunti. Ma lui è troppo buono, e per i miei gusti tu hai bisogno di una terapia d’urto, dopo le stronzate che ti ho sentito dire.» aveva concluso sbrigativamente.

Quando erano entrati nel locale, Kise non aveva sospettato nulla inizialmente; era certo che la cosa fosse dovuta al suo non essere mai stato in quella zona e all’ora del tardo pomeriggio – ancora un poco distante da quella di punta – che lo aveva tratto in inganno con strade poco affollate.  
Una volta dentro, non aveva avuto subito conferma: si era ritrovato in un posto pulito e ben tenuto, dall’atmosfera tutto sommato allegra benché ci fossero ancora pochi clienti e niente più di un uomo dietro al bancone (certamente il barman) e uno che faceva probabilmente da cameriere a chiacchierare poco distante ad uno dei tavoli.  
Poi il barman, che doveva essere anche il capo o quantomeno il responsabile, aveva salutato Akira con familiarità facendogli un cenno al quale il moro aveva risposto con un amichevole “Capo”, che Kise era certo fosse più un appellativo generico che non dovuto ad un qualche rapporto lavorativo.  
Infine il cameriere si era girato notandoli e, con fare disinvolto, aveva raggiunto lui ed Akira con un: «Eh? Non starai mica tradendo Jun-chan? Aki-chan, sei pessimo!» aveva esclamato scherzosamente, occhieggiando Kise studiandolo senza troppe riserve, come se contrariamente alla norma farlo con discrezione fosse quasi un insulto al biondo stesso.  
Tutto era stato chiaro quando, con una pacca leggera sul sedere del modello, aveva detto divertito: «Oh beh, non potrei nemmeno darti torto, anche se Jun-chan rimane il mio preferito. Ma lui posso prenderlo io, nel caso, eh!» aveva preso in giro Akira, forse, più che lo stesso Kise – o così si era convinto quest’ultimo, tra l’imbarazzo del gesto a cui era tutt’altro che abituato e la pacca che Akira aveva appena dato alla spalla di quel ragazzo.  
«Fai poco il simpatico, è minorenne.» gli fece notare, dettaglio che gli valse un sospiro leggero da parte del capo: «Ohi, Aki-chan, non crearmi problemi facendo cose strane con i minorenni.» lo rimproverò bonariamente, ma Kise fu abbastanza sicuro che il monito fosse serio, seppur rivolto con un tono amichevole. Akira lo guidò proprio verso il capo – e di conseguenza verso il bancone – scuotendo appena la testa.  
«L’ho portato solo per dargli un’idea dell’ambiente. E lo sai che sono Junsessuale, oltre che fedele.» aggiunse, quasi piccato, facendo ridere tanto l’uomo quanto l’altro ragazzo che li aveva seguiti e che si stava rivolgendo di nuovo a Kise.  
«Gli dai un’idea dell’ambiente? Che pessimo mentore ti ritrovi. E com’è che ti chiami?» lo incalzò, amichevole e con un fare che a Kise sembrava provocatorio, ma non nel modo con cui le persone ti irritano… più quello di quando cercano di rimorchiarti.  
«Ki—» una mezza gomitata di Akira gli suggerì che il cognome era da omettere «Ryouta.» borbottò.  
«Ryou-chan allora.» commentò subito l’altro «Benvenuto, ne.» aggiunge semplicemente, muovendosi quindi verso uno dei tavoli da cui uno dei clienti aveva richiamato la sua attenzione.  
Kise sospirò senza nasconderlo granché, spostando la propria attenzione su Akira: «È…?»  
«Un locale gay nella zona gay della città, sì.» tagliò corto lui «Sarà il caso che ti abitui all’idea di sentire la parola gay, omosessuale e finocchio, nella tua vita. E molti altri sinonimi molto meno gentili di questi, ai quali spesso non potrai rispondere a tono perché significa cercare grane oppure ammettere la tua sessualità davanti ad un numero di persone fin troppo elevato. Specie nell’ambiente tuo e di Jun.» spiegò, ordinando poi un succo per entrambi.   
Kise lo osservò, senza capire del tutto: Akira avrebbe potuto portarlo in un posto del genere in qualsiasi momento, eppure si era preso la briga di interrompere lui e Momoi – si chiedeva, poi, per quanto tempo fosse stato in attesa visto che sembrava averli fermati volutamente quando Ryouta aveva concluso più o meno il proprio discorso.  
«Questo lo so.» borbottò, perché dalla prima volta che aveva parlato con Akira, gli era sempre sembrato che il moro lo ritenesse un moccioso che non sapeva bene da che parte stare, e che nel dubbio stesse facendo solo caos con le persone che gli stavano intorno.  
«No, tu non lo sai, fidati.» lo interruppe, puntando lo sguardo nel suo senza tante cerimonie, fermo sulla propria convinzione: «Almeno non finché crederai che ti piace un ragazzo per qualche motivo cretino che non voglio nemmeno sapere che forma abbia nella tua testa. Ti ho sentito parlare con Jun, e non dico che tu debba far finta di niente e dire “oddio che bello, sono gay”, va bene? Hai quanto, diciassette anni? C’è gente che rimane sorpresa a quaranta, ci mancherebbe altro. Ma ti sei sentito mentre parlavi con quella ragazza? Perché io, sfortunatamente seduto dietro di voi, ho sentito anche troppo.» rivelò, chiarendo a Kise almeno i dubbi sulla tempistica del suo intervento in quel momento.  
«Quello di cui parlavo con Momoicchi non c’entra.» tentò, più sicuro perché, con tutto il rispetto, cosa poteva saperne Akira che lo conosceva a malapena?  
«C’entra invece. Perché stai cercando scuse. Pensi davvero che il tuo problema sia vedere la persona in questione? Che lavorare di più ti renda potenzialmente meno gay? Fammi il favore di dirmi che non sei così  _stupido_.» lo pregò, un sarcasmo evidente nelle proprie parole.  
Lo irritò. Benché capisse che Akira stava – forse – cercando di aiutarlo a modo suo, si poneva in maniera fastidiosa: vi leggeva la saccenza di chi non cerca di capire davvero il tuo problema, ma si comporta solo con la superiorità tipica di chi lo ha già superato.  
«Invece essere così masochista da uscire spesso con la persona in questione sarebbe davvero d’aiuto a risolvere la cosa.» commentò con una punta nemmeno troppo sottile di ironia, guardandolo apertamente.  
Akira tacque per qualche istante, dandogli quasi l’impressione di prendere in considerazione un dettaglio prima tralasciato; quando parlò di nuovo, però, fu chiaro che non era esattamente quel che aveva fatto.  
«Va bene. Vediamo se il problema è davvero questo qui, questo Aomine.» propose, portando Kise ad assumere un’espressione piuttosto perplessa.  
«Ma so già che il problema è quello.»  
«Non credo.» lo blandì il moro, accostandosi perché nemmeno l’uomo dietro il bancone, occupato con le ordinazioni di un tavolo dopo avergli servito le bevande richieste, sentisse quelli che erano indubbiamente affari privati: «Non se, detto senza mezzi termini, finisci per eccitarti anche con un altro uomo.»  
Kise fu sicuro di aver sentito male.  
Perché l’unica interpretazione possibile per quelle parole, non gli piaceva affatto.


	6. From now on

Ryouta lo guardò, incerto se girarsi e andarsene o se aspettare di capire cos’avesse davvero in mente Akira. Non credeva che l’altro avrebbe davvero fatto qualcosa di dubbio gusto, vista la sua affermazione di poco prima, in cui si era detto fedele a Jun e Kise non ne dubitava: nell’insieme di cose – molte – che non conosceva né comprendeva di Akira, i suoi sentimenti per l’altro modello erano una delle poche certezze. D’altronde non gli sembrava nemmeno il tipo da metterlo nei casini con qualche altro presente nel locale… sperava.  
Ancora incerto se aspettarsi un agguato da un momento all’altro da parte di qualcuno o meno, mosse impercettibilmente il piede di mezzo passo indietro. Lungo i fianchi strinse un poco i pugni e indurì, forse senza nemmeno rendersene conto, lo sguardo; Akira, scostatosi nuovamente mettendo una discreta distanza tra i loro volti, lo osservò rimanendo in silenzio per il tempo necessario a studiarlo.  
Poi sospirò e si sedette su uno sgabello del bancone: «Siediti, va.» disse solamente, indicandogli il posto libero vicino e sistemandosi in modo da dare il fianco al resto della sala e poterla quindi osservare senza doversi girare in continuazione. Incerto, Ryouta si mosse fino ad accomodarsi e alternò lo sguardo da Akira alla sala, per poi tornare sul ragazzo.  
«Devo aspettarmi che mi porterai al bagno per fare qualcosa di strano?» chiese in maniera volutamente stupida, un po’ per smorzare la tensione e un po’ per sondare il terreno senza darlo troppo a vedere.  
«Piuttosto una bambola gonfiabile.» replicò il più grande senza nemmeno provare ad essere cortese, ma proprio quell’uscita così naturale e priva di fronzoli fece sciogliere Kise in un ridacchiare leggero e divertito, certamente più rilassato di poco prima.  
«Una birra per me e qualcosa da minorenne per lui.» ordinò al capo «Ma tieni pronti gli alcolici pesanti, potrei averne bisogno a seconda della piega che prende la discussione.» aggiunse sarcastico, ricevendo in risposta dall’uomo niente più di un sorriso divertito prima che si allontanasse verso i boccali.  
Dal momento che non sembrava intenzionato a parlare subito – forse stava ponderando su come affrontare il discorso, qualunque esso fosse – Kise si prese del tempo per osservare con un po’ più di attenzione la sala. Un solo tavolo era occupato da quattro persone e, a vederlo da lì, se non avesse saputo che erano in un locale per omosessuali Ryouta non avrebbe pensato ad altro che ad un gruppo di amici, magari di vecchia data, che aveva organizzato un’uscita. Contestualizzato, invece, gli era venuto spontaneo domandarsi se non fosse per caso un appuntamento a quattro.  
Poco lontani da loro, altri due ragazzi occupavano un tavolo: senza essere troppo invadente nell’osservarli, notò che le loro mani si sfioravano con naturalezza sopra il tavolo. Subito dopo il loro ingresso nel locale doveva essere entrato anche un altro uomo, perché Kise notò che il cameriere piuttosto “amichevole” nei suoi confronti gli aveva appena lasciato un bicchiere d’acqua allontanandosi per dargli il tempo di decidere cosa ordinare.  
Magari, si disse, aspettava qualcuno o pensava di conoscerlo lì?  
«Benvenu— Aya-chan!» salutò il ragazzo, notando sicuramente in un secondo momento un volto conosciuto; spostando d’istinto lo sguardo verso l’ingresso, Kise notò che erano appena entrate due ragazze: mano nella mano, una delle due stava ridendo divertita mentre l’altra – forse proprio “Aya-chan” – sembrava prendere in giro scherzosamente il cameriere.  
«Minako-san.» fu il saluto più discreto ma altrettanto famigliare del barman. Stavolta Ryouta fu abbastanza sicuro che il proprio viso dovesse aver mostrato un’espressione sorpresa: pur vestendo una camicia e una gonna nera dal taglio classico, ad aver varcato la soglia del locale e a dirigersi ora verso lui ed Akira al bancone era certamente un uomo.  
I capelli lunghi e ricci erano raccolti in alto, lasciando qualche boccolo ribelle ad addolcire un poco lineamenti marcati e innegabilmente maschili; aveva un sorriso furbo e che trasmetteva buon umore, notò, un fisico imponente per una donna e un’altezza poco consona allo standard femminile nipponico, così come la corporatura.  
«Shige-san—ah, se non è Akira-chan!» esclamò riconoscendo il ragazzo che non aveva ancora aperto bocca dopo l’ordinazione, che in quel momento il barman gli stava posando proprio davanti.  
Forse perché fino a quel momento Akira si era sempre rivolto alle persone che avevano incontrato insieme – o a lui stesso – con un’ironia a volte quasi sgarbata, ma Ryouta non poté che stupirsi di fronte al sorriso gentile che rivolse alla persona chiamata “Minako”.  
«Minako-san, non ti facevi vedere da un po’. Il tuo fidanzato ti tiene per sé?» domandò con un’ironia bonaria, cortese; lei rise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla: «Macché, siamo così impegnati con il lavoro tutti e due che poco manca dover prendere delle ferie per vederci! Ma è un periodo incasinato al lavoro, lo sai – a proposito, quand’è che tu e Junjun tornate a trovarci? Guarda che noi ragazze non vi mangiamo mica!» lo prese in giro amichevolmente, prendendo posto dal lato libero accanto al ragazzo, opposto a dov’era seduto Kise.  
Osservò Akira prendere un sorso della propria birra e poi tornare a guardarla: «Sai che con il lavoro di Jun è difficile riuscire a venire spesso, ma appena possiamo veniamo a trovarti, promesso. Ah, giusto» aggiunse, scostandosi appena con lo sgabello per rendere visibile Kise: «Lui è Ryouta, un kohai di Jun sul lavoro. Stesso ambiente, quindi profilo basso.» spiegò con quella frase che sembrava quasi in codice, per com’era stata pronunciata e alla quale Minako annuì, per poi piazzargli una mano quasi sotto il naso.  
«Ryou-kun? Minako, piacere. Sei nuovo, eh? Non solo del locale, dico.» affermò, facendogli un occhiolino complice al quale, per una manciata di secondi, Kise non seppe come rispondere.  
Si risolse a stringere innanzitutto la sua mano, annuendo non troppo convinto di cosa implicasse farlo: «Sì, esistono anche i transessuali Ryouta.» lo sfotté Akira, intuendone la perplessità forse e causandogli un rossore leggero per l’imbarazzo del momento; non ci faceva una gran figura con la diretta interessata.  
«Akira-chan, non essere antipatico. E tranquillo, Ryou-kun, sono felicemente impegnata e non attratta dagli sbarbatelli.» fece presente, con una naturalezza invidiabile, tanto quanto la sagacia. Doveva essere molto più abituata alla perplessità altrui, piuttosto che alla loro spontaneità.  
«No, non stavo pensando che volessi farmi la corte, Minako-san.» assicurò con un sorriso, forse non pregno della disinvoltura che aveva davanti ad una macchina fotografica, ma sincero: «E smettila di trattarmi come se dovessi svenire ad ogni persona che mi presenti.» borbottò rivolto ad Akira, guardandolo di sottecchi e notandone il sorrisetto divertito.  
«Oh, ma io mi aspetto che tu svenga. Contavo su Minako-san, ma a quanto pare…» lasciò in sospeso, bevendo un altro sorso della propria bibita.  
«Ignoralo, Ryou-kun. Ora dice così, ma la prima volta era molto più spaesato di te.» confidò Minako con fare cospiratore «Sembrava uno obbligato a venire in certi locali perché perde una scommessa o cose del genere. E quando qualcuno ha fatto un apprezzamento del tutto  _innocente_  sul suo fondoschiena è diventato così rosso che sembrava quasi adorabile. Poi tutta quella sua pudicizia si è persa.» concluse il racconto con un sospiro melodrammatico che fece ridacchiare il modello.  
«Non era  _innocente_ , era una palpata sostanziosa ed era la prima volta che vedevo un omosessuale oltre Jun. Non sapevo nemmeno se lo ero io, fai te. E non sono arrossito, cercavo di decidere se scappare o mollargli un pugno. Quindi non sono mai stato adorabile, tanto per cominciare.» corresse meticolosamente punto per punto, bevendo ancora; ma ciò che attirò l’attenzione di Kise fu una cosa in particolare.  
«Non sapevi se eri omosessuale?» chiese, palesemente interessato, ed Akira non se ne stupì di certo.  
Sospirò appena, quasi scocciato, mentre Minako allungava una mano a scompigliare i capelli di Ryouta con una familiarità che lo mise un poco a disagio, essendo quello il loro primo incontro dopotutto: «Sembra che Akira-chan debba farti un discorso serio, ed io conosco già la storia. Divertitevi, e spero di vederti presto, Ryou-kun.» salutò allegra per poi avviarsi verso i tavoli.  
Kise non la seguì con lo sguardo fino ad uno di essi, maggiormente interessato a quanto l’altro avesse da dire.  
«Quando Jun si è dichiarato, ero messo più o meno come te. Sapevo che mi piaceva stare con lui, ma non avevo mai pensato al senso fisico della cosa. Mi obbligavo a non pensarci.» ammise, facendo una breve pausa quasi a dargli il tempo di assimilare la cosa: «Ad ogni modo non ti ho portato qui per raccontarti i fatti miei. Girati.» ordinò quasi, facendolo lui per primo in modo da dare le spalle al bancone e avere lo sguardo libero di vagare per il locale. Kise lo imitò, cercando con gli occhi qualcosa, sebbene non sapesse di preciso cosa Akira volesse mostrargli lì e che non potesse essere trovato altrove.  
«Alcuni di loro sono clienti abituali, a quest’ora difficilmente vengono altri nuovi. Quello sulla sinistra, con altri tre uomini al tavolo, è Inoue-san. Lui e l’uomo che è seduto vicino a lui sono insieme da quasi un anno. La sua relazione precedente gli ha lasciato una cicatrice e non sto parlando per metafore: ha rischiato davvero grosso perché il suo partner precedente era uno stronzo violento.» spiegò, senza risparmiarsi i propri commenti personali, benché nel tono con cui raccontava non ci fosse pietà ma rispetto, per Inoue.  
Spostò lo sguardo verso le due ragazze entrate prima di Minako, che nel frattempo avevano preso posto e fatto le loro ordinazioni: «Aya, la ragazza più alta. Una collega di lavoro ha scoperto per caso che stava con la sua ragazza e lo ha detto sul posto di lavoro. L’hanno licenziata, con una scusa chiaramente, ma è ovvio che è stato per il suo orientamento sessuale. Vive lontana dalla famiglia, quindi è stata davvero nei casini. Per un periodo il capo l’ha persino ospitata nell’appartamento che c’è qua sopra.» raccontò brevemente. Usava un tono in un certo senso incolore, eppure a Ryouta sembrava ci fosse una sfumatura di puro risentimento – non che sentisse di potergli dare torto: al di là di tutto, dal punto di visto umano era uno schifo.  
«Minako ha avuto un sacco di problemi, e Jun la conosce molto meglio di me, quindi non so tutto. Ma puoi immaginartelo, se ti dico che ha una figlia e che da quanto ne so non la vede da almeno due anni: di sicuro non l’ha presa bene, anche se meglio di tutti gli uomini che le hanno rivolto insulti che sono davvero  _troppo_ persino per me.» concluse con un sospiro e uno sguardo alla donna che al momento rideva scambiando due chiacchiere con il cameriere.  
Tornò su Kise: «Non te lo sto dicendo per fare terrorismo psicologico, anche se penso che non sia un male per te farti un’idea di un sacco di cose che potrebbero succederti se sapessero del tuo orientamento sessuale. Perché non importa se hai qualche amico che lo accetta e che va oltre, o se nell’ambiente in cui lavori è più “diffuso” e quindi sembra ben visto. Fa schifo, Ryouta. Per ogni persona che ti accetta ce ne sono almeno dieci che ti insulteranno in ogni modo possibile e che calpesteranno tutto di te: sentimenti, dignità, tutto. Non importa se io o Jun, o tutte le persone che vedi qui sappiamo che non c’è nulla di male, che non cambia assolutamente nulla tra amare un uomo e amare una donna. Agli altri non interessa. Per gli altri sarà sempre uno schifo, una vergogna o un abominio. Ne sei consapevole, vero?»  
Kise non annuì subito. Non sapeva se a stupirlo fosse la serietà di Akira o la crudezza con cui diceva quelle cose, pronunciate – al tempo stesso – con una sincerità spiazzante.  
«Ma» riprese «c’è un’altra cosa. Tutti qui hanno avuto e hanno ancora i loro problemi, dovuti a quello che sono e a quello che sentono. Li ho avuti anche io.» fece una breve pausa, puntando con decisione lo sguardo in quello del più giovane: «Ma nessuno mai si sfoga sugli unici amici che sarebbero disposti a stargli vicino. Io non conosco quella ragazza con cui stavi parlando, ma ti sei sentito? Ti stai isolando da persone che potrebbero accettarti… anzi, visto che non penso ci sia nulla da “accettare”, diciamo che ti stai allontanando da persone che ti vogliono bene e che potrebbero essere quelle che non smetteranno di farlo quando gli dirai che ti piace un uomo, se è così che sarà. E posso assicurartelo: di persone come quelle ne hai davvero bisogno.» disse, tornando quindi a sorseggiare la sua bevanda.  
Ryouta tacque, a disagio.  
Non per il locale, non per l’intimità del discorso appena affrontato con Akira, non per l’essere a conoscenza di dettagli dolorosi della vita di persone di cui conosceva a malapena il nome.  
Era a disagio, cosciente di quanto immaturo sarebbe sembrato ai loro occhi se avessero ascoltato quello che Akira aveva involontariamente origliato al locale con Momoi.  
 

Quando la sera era rientrato a casa era convinto di aver compreso, alla fine, cosa Akira avesse voluto dire.  
Si era ripromesso, quando era quasi arrivato ormai, di chiamare presto Momoi e scusarsi non solo per l’improvvisata dell’altro ragazzo ma, soprattutto, per come le si era rivolto. Pensandoci a mente fredda sapeva che la ragazza non lo aveva fatto per impicciarsi o per fargli la paternale, quanto più perché – ai suoi occhi – quel suo atteggiamento doveva essere sembrato un pessimo segno, memore di quanto avvenuto già una volta alle medie. Momoi era forse, fra loro, la persona che aveva sofferto maggiormente di tutto quel distacco, incapace di fare alcunché per evitarlo.  
Dallo scusarsi con lei al parlare con Aomine dei suoi problemi – di cui lui era inconsapevolmente la causa – si parlava però di tutt’altra questione; per questo ricevere un sms da lui era stato del tutto inaspettato.  
 _Che è successo con Satsuki?  
_ Avrebbe potuto rispondergli una qualsiasi cavolata, se Momoi non fosse stata una ragazza diversa dalle altre: l’aver passato anni ad essere la manager della Teikou e, in generale, l’essere amica d’infanzia di uno come Daiki l’aveva resa meno toccata dalle sciocchezze medie di molte ragazze della sua età. Il che era un bene, perché Momoi era una delle persone più in gamba che conoscesse… ma ciò significava anche che inventare una bugia credibile fosse molto più complicato.  
Così, alla fine, non aveva risposto all’sms fino al mattino seguente: si era scusato per non aver scritto immediatamente – dando la colpa ad un impegno per il quale aveva dovuto spegnere il telefono – e aveva promesso di scusarsi con Momoi per essersene andato via in fretta e furia a causa di un problema improvviso di un suo collega, motivo per cui era stato prelevato.  
Non aveva aggiunto altro, come se non ci fosse stato altro problema o altra mancanza oltre quello.  
Per questo ritrovarsi Aomine davanti una volta uscito dalla palestra dopo gli allenamenti aveva minato alla sua psiche e alla sua tranquillità emotiva; si era gelato sul posto.  
«A-Aominecchi.» salutò, cercando di imporsi una certa spontaneità e un sorriso di quelli che aveva sempre rivolto all’ex compagno di squadra, anche se dubitò di aver reso il tutto come avrebbe voluto; Daiki aveva incurvato le labbra in un mezzo ghigno che Ryouta avrebbe riconosciuto  _sempre_ , ossia quello di quando era profondamente seccato da un atteggiamento. Gli si avvicinò senza tante cerimonie, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle – sembrava un gesto amichevole, ma a Kise sembrò più una mossa per assicurarsi che non fuggisse adducendo qualche scusa.  
«Kise, bastardo…» iniziò e ciò confermò tristemente l’idea che si era fatto di quell’approccio «Sarà meglio per te se non devi andare al lavoro.»

Si erano spostati, lasciando il terreno scolastico e camminando per un tratto in silenzio.  
Ryouta da parte sua non aveva idea del perché della sua presenza lì – che Momoi gli avesse parlato del loro incontro, dicendogli anche della sua chiara intenzione di evitarlo? – e non osava introdurre l’argomento o anche solo stimolare la conversazione; d’altra parte il silenzio di Daiki, che non era noto per essere una persona propensa a pesare le parole, lo preoccupava anche più di tutto il resto.  
«Aominecchi» azzardò ad un certo punto «gli allenamenti…?»  
«Avevo da fare da queste parti.» tagliò corto, implicando l’aver bigiato, sebbene avesse ripreso ad allenarsi tempo addietro con una certa costanza e avesse continuato da quanto ne sapeva. Era anche un’evidente bugia: qualunque cosa volesse acquistare dubitava che non si trovasse nella sua zona, o che andasse a comprarla senza Satsuki; o, ancora, che fosse così urgente da non poter aspettare il week-end.  
Era una casualità troppo ovvia per risultare credibile.  
Fu una vera fortuna, perso nei propri tentativi di indovinare cosa passasse per la testa di Daiki, se si accorse del fermarsi dell’altro prima di finirgli addosso; si guardò attorno per qualche breve istante, riconoscendo un parco della zona.  
Aomine si voltò verso di lui, le mani in tasca e l’aria seccata: «Allora, cos’è successo con Satsuki?» domandò senza tanti giri di parole, sorprendendo Kise. Si era aspettato una domanda diversa – e molto più catastrofica, difficile da aggirare, come “perché mi stai evitando?” – ma non quella, a cui pensava di aver già risposto al telefono.  
«Un collega aveva avuto un problema e la mia manager ha il segnale del gps del mio telefono per quando deve venirmi a prendere da qualche parte.» iniziò, ricordando perfettamente la versione scritta con tanta cura nel messaggio di quella mattina «Avevo detto di dovermi incontrare con un’amica delle medie, chiacchierando del più e del meno, e devo aver nominato la zona. Mi hanno visto da fuori il bar dov’eravamo, uno dei ragazzi è entrato e mi hanno quasi portato via di peso. Mi dispiace se Momoicchi è rimasta sola—»  
«Se hai finito con le stronzate, non ho tutto il pomeriggio.» lo interruppe Daiki, fissandolo mortalmente serio. Kise tacque, deglutendo e forzando su se stesso una certa calma: era abbastanza sicuro che la convinzione di Aomine sul suo stare mentendo – o sul non stare centrando il punto della questione che gli interessava – fosse dovuto a qualcosa che sapeva e non al fatto di essere suonato poco convincente.  
Non c’era ancora bisogno di agitarsi, si disse.  
«Allora dimmi cosa vuoi sapere, perché non mi viene in mente altro a parte essermene andato in fretta e furia e magari averla fatta preoccupare.» ribatté, più a tono di quanto avrebbe voluto o pensato di fare.  
Dopotutto, aveva sempre affrontato Daiki a testa alta, tanto sul campo da basket quanto fuori, almeno per quel che il ragazzo da un certo punto in poi gli aveva permesso alle medie; ma lui stesso – Kise – era stato preso da ben altro, durante gli anni della Teikou.  
«Satsuki non me lo ha detto, ma so che c’è qualcosa che non va. Non so di che avete parlato, ma tu sei quello che ultimamente le dice sempre di non poter venire quando ci vediamo, giusto? Che problemi hai?»  
«Lavoro, Aominecchi. Ed è ingiusto quello che dici. Pensavo avessimo già chiarito riguardo il tuo compleanno, visto che non ero l’unico assente, no?» fece presente, un vago e inconscio accenno di broncio. Sentì Daiki inspirare forte dal naso.  
«Sì, ho capito, non è quello il punto.» tagliò corto «Ma le hai anche detto di non chiamarti, no?» domandò, causando in lui la stessa sorpresa che se gli avesse lanciato improvvisamente un petardo acceso in mezzo ai piedi.  
«…Te lo ha detto lei?»  
«L’ho capito da solo. Un momento prima era lì a chiamarti, quello dopo diceva che eri impegnato senza nemmeno averti mandato un messaggio. Ci sono arrivato persino io.» sbottò.  
Se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare, pensò Kise: Aomine aveva sempre sostenuto che Momoi fosse una seccatura, con il suo fargli da mamma e riprenderlo su almeno la metà delle cose che faceva, eppure erano cresciuti insieme e Ryouta sapeva – forse meglio di chiunque altro, dopo il tempo passato ad osservare Aomine anche al di fuori del campo da gioco – che non era davvero infastidito da lei e dalle sue attenzioni e che lamentarsene era solo un modo burbero di dire che le era grato, anche se spesso poi non seguiva i suoi consigli.  
Avevano il legame speciale tipico degli amici d’infanzia, ed era chiaro che ad un minimo accenno di problema serio tra Satsuki e un ragazzo Aomine saltasse su con un fare protettivo tutto suo, anche se quel ragazzo era lui, che di certo difficilmente poteva ferire Momoi da un punto di vista amoroso.  
 _Difficilmente._  
Quel pensiero lo colpì con tanta forza quanta era stata l’apparente naturalezza con cui si era riscoperto a formularlo. Perché mai “difficilmente”? Non certo perché Satsuki non fosse bella o cose del genere, né si poteva dire che non gli piacesse anche nel complesso.  
Perché le era stato vicino abbastanza da non riuscire a vederla in altro modo che come amica?  
«Quindi?» lo incalzò Aomine, impaziente, muovendo un passo in avanti quasi ad esortarlo anche con la gestualità oltre che con le parole.  
Perché era una ragazza.  
O perché non era Daiki.  
«… Forse ho detto delle cose non molto gentili.» ammise, sentendosi prendere per il bavero neanche un istante dopo e ritrovandosi il viso di Aomine – con espressione tutt’altro che amichevole – ad una distanza così esigua dal proprio che, per un momento, il sussurro provocatorio di Akira nel locale gli sembrò molto meno imbarazzante dell’intera situazione.  
«Se scopro che hai—»  
«Non l’ho  _offesa_ , per chi mi hai preso?» sbottò immediatamente senza neanche lasciarlo finire, intuendo con una facilità quasi sconvolgente cosa si stesse agitando nella sua testa «Voglio bene a Momoicchi, e non faccio così schifo da permettermi di dirle certe cose. O di dirle alle ragazze in generale.» puntualizzò.  
La cosa parve convincere Daiki abbastanza da lasciarlo andare, la camicia sgualcita lì dove era stata afferrata con foga.  
Se la sistemò distrattamente con la mano: «Abbiamo parlato del perché ultimamente avessi rifiutato gli inviti.» iniziò con quanta più calma possibile cercando, al tempo stesso, di pensare in maniera quasi febbrile a cosa aggiungere. Non voleva mentire, ma non aveva nemmeno intenzione di dire la verità che aveva taciuto alla stessa Momoi.  
«E ho detto che non è un buon periodo. Sono stressato per problemi miei, e lavoro davvero la maggior parte del tempo.» continuò, perché dopotutto non era una bugia quella: si era oberato di ingaggi di proposito, per quanto possibile «E quando siamo andati sul personale ho detto che non aveva diritto di chiedermi niente. Non sarò stato gentile, ma non era sbagliato. Però mi scuserò perché non era quello il modo per dirlo.» concluse.  
Aomine non sembrava totalmente convinto, ma chiaramente non aveva nemmeno nulla a cui aggrapparsi a parte suoi eventuali sospetti su quanto Kise potesse essere o meno sincero. Sospirò, portando una mano a grattarsi la nuca, come se non sapesse bene nemmeno lui come placare l’insoddisfazione evidente per quella spiegazione povera di dettagli.  
«Sarà meglio.» rimarcò innanzitutto «E poi che ne so, ha detto che te ne sei andato con un tizio e che era preoccupata.» borbottò, lasciando Ryouta perplesso per qualche istante.  
«Akira-san è un mio conoscente, e non ha quest’aria così pericolosa da doversi preoccupare.»  
«Sarà un altro modello.»  
«Non proprio, ma diciamo che lo conosco nell’ambiente. E comunque non sono affari tuoi, Aominecchi. O sei geloso?» lo prese in giro, pentendosene l’istante dopo.  
«Ah? Ma figurati, fai come ti pare, io dico solo quello che mi ha raccontato Satsuki.» sbottò sgarbato, anche se non più del solito.  
Ryouta tacque, dandosi dell’idiota; a volte se le cercava proprio, eh?

  
Dopo l’improvvisata di Aomine avrebbe voluto chiamare Jun, ma sapeva che l’altro sarebbe stato impegnato con il lavoro e quindi aveva evitato.   
In parte, aveva dovuto ammetterlo almeno con se stesso, non aveva provato a chiamarlo al telefono anche perché si sentiva abbastanza stupido: benché l’altro modello gli avesse più volte ribadito di essersi preso a cuore la sua situazione – e, dopotutto, lo avevano ampiamente dimostrato sia lui che Akira – Ryouta sentiva ancora una sorta di disagio nel ritrovarsi a riferirgli ogni più piccolo sviluppo.  
Aveva anche l’impressione, a volte, che stesse abusando di una cortesia magari mostrata per simpatia ma anche per educazione; era difficile non confidarsi con persone che conosceva da molto più tempo, e imparare contemporaneamente a considerare fidate altre con cui aveva legato solo di recente e per caso, come lo stesso Jun.  
Tuttavia, gli erano ormai chiari almeno due punti: era attratto da un ragazzo ed era attratto da Aomine in quanto Daiki.  
E questo, per il momento, bastava e avanzava a complicargli la vita senza il bisogno immediato di scoprire se lo stesso sarebbe stato con un qualsiasi altro uomo da lì in avanti – e non era nemmeno interessato a sapere dove sarebbe dovuto andare e come si sarebbe dovuto comportare per scoprirlo. A quasi diciassette anni già vedersela con la propria sessualità per la prima volta dopo anni di convinzioni evidentemente errate era abbastanza.  
«Pronto?»  
«Momoicchi.» salutò allegro, il sorriso sulle labbra mentre scendeva dal taxi di fronte agli studi dove doveva lavorare quel giorno. Normalmente si sarebbe occupata la sua manager di andarlo a prendere e accompagnarlo, ma aveva dovuto precederlo per gli ultimi accordi con il fotografo, o così gli aveva scritto.  
«Ki-chan!» ribatté la ragazza dall’altro capo del telefono, di certo sorpresa dalla chiamata.  
«Cos’è, il bastardo finalmente chiama per scusarsi?» sentì pronunciare dalla voce di Aomine; nonostante tutto, mentre coglieva Momoi riprenderlo con un “Daichan stai zitto!”, li sfuggì uno sbuffo divertito.  
«Scusa Ki-chan, ignoralo. Dimmi.» riprese con tono più dolce rivolta a lui.  
«In realtà Aominecchi ha indovinato.» ammise «Mi dispiace per l’altro giorno. Sia per essermene andato di fretta, sia per quello che ho detto… per come l’ho detto, in realtà. So che ti stai solo preoccupando per me.» pronunciò con gentilezza.  
Non ne fu certo, ma gli sembrò di sentirla sospirare sollevata, benché stesse evidentemente cercando di nasconderlo: «Dispiace anche a me. Avevi detto che non era un buon periodo e—»  
Sentendola interrompersi Daiki, che aveva guardato distrattamente una vetrina di articoli sportivi, spostò lo sguardo verso di lei, incuriosito; la curiosità si affievolì quando notò dapprima uno sguardo confuso sul viso di lei e, poco dopo, la preoccupazione sostituirsi all’espressione avuta fino a poco prima.  
«…Ki-chan? Mi senti?» provò, scostando il telefono dal viso per controllare che la chiamata fosse ancora in corso, premendolo poi nuovamente contro l’orecchio.  
Vederla sbiancare gli diede la conferma che qualcosa non andava.  
«Ki-chan!» esclamò, lo spavento ormai palpabile nel tono di voce.  
«Ohi Satsuki, che succede?»  
«Io- Non lo so, Daichan. Stavamo parlando, poi si è sentito un gran trambusto, non ho capito…» prese a spiegare agitata, risultando persino meno comprensibile di quanto dovesse essere stato per lei da sentire direttamente.  
«Gli sarà caduto il telefono, o avrà dovuto spegnerlo al lavoro come al solito.» osservò, anche se aveva la fastidiosa sensazione che non fosse nulla di così semplice.  
«Sembrava… la voce della sua manager.» mormorò, mettendo sbrigativamente il cellulare nella borsa e iniziando a camminare.  
«Ohi, fermati un attimo!» sbottò affiancandola in mezza falcata: «Si può sapere che cacchio hai sentito? Che ha detto, dove— _Satsuki_ » chiamò fermandola per la spalla, forse anche più bruscamente di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
«Non lo so, ho sentito nominare l’ospedale e Ki-chan non ha più risposto!»


	7. No excuses - I'm not sorry at all

Satsuki non era mai stata così ipocrita da ritenere la Teikou la squadra perfetta, specialmente quando le cose avevano cominciato ad andare male davvero. Non avrebbe mai detto, parlando di quel periodo con un esterno, che i membri della Generazione dei Miracoli erano stati amici, o sempre sinceri gli uni con gli altri, perché lei più di tutti li aveva osservati e sapeva bene che il rapporto delle medie era fatto di tante cose – competitività, voglia di emergere, solitudine, talento, rabbia, voglia di migliorarsi, noia, vittorie, delusioni, sentirsi persi – ma che tra queste non c’era mai stata la sincerità totale e assoluta.  
Forse non sarebbe mai venuto il giorno in cui gli appartenenti a quel gruppo sarebbero riusciti a rapportarsi ammettendo tutte le colpe e le ragioni, riuscendo ad aprirsi agli altri completamente; perché dopotutto, anche se crescevano e miglioravano  _umanamente_ , ora, c’erano cose troppo difficili da ricostruire. Potevano solo incollare goffamente i cocci e cercare di far stare tutto in piedi come meglio potevano. E dopotutto non c’era motivo perché non andasse bene anche così: c’erano molti modi di starsi vicini l’un l’altro, Satsuki questo lo aveva imparato nel suo rapporto con Daiki.  
Nonostante quelle difficoltà evidenti che c’erano tra loro, però, non aveva mai avuto dubbi sul fatto che sarebbero stati sempre un gruppo chiuso, incomprensibile per la maggior parte delle persone che li osservavano da fuori; e che, proprio per questo, avrebbero avuto un’importanza tutta loro gli uni per gli altri, per quanto diverse fossero le strade che avrebbero intrapreso un giorno. Le piaceva pensare che certi ostacoli che si erano presentati quando erano – non che ora fossero molto diversi – nient’altro che ragazzini sarebbero serviti a qualcosa, a creare un legame speciale nonostante tutto.  
E voleva credere di avere ragione nel pensarlo e nello sperare una cosa del genere, quando li vedeva incontrarsi e rapportarsi in un certo senso come se il tempo non fosse mai passato.  
Per questo la metropolitana era sembrata così lenta da far risultare il viaggio estenuante, mentre la preoccupazione andava accumulandosi e la paura irrazionale si faceva pungente, come un ago.  
Per questo correre all’ospedale ancor prima di accertarsi della gravità della situazione era sembrato così naturale e scontato.  
Per questo Daiki le teneva una mano sulla spalla, stringendola appena, come quando da bambini le teneva la mano.

Arrivare all’ospedale e trovare già il primo impedimento alla reception, dove nessuno sembrava in grado di indirizzarli verso il reparto giusto, era stato snervante; Satsuki aveva temuto che Daiki aggredisse la poverina che sembrava non capire chi stessero cercando di preciso – sostenendo che nessuno con quel nome era stato ricoverato lì da loro nelle ultime ventiquattro ore – quando un: «Momoicchi, Aominecchi!» li aveva fatti voltare tra lo stupito e il preoccupato.  
Vedere il ragazzo apparentemente sano e salvo fece sciogliere il nodo alla gola che Satsuki aveva sentito formarsi da quando la chiamata era stata interrotta bruscamente, e peggiorare quando aveva provato a richiamare trovando il cellulare del modello spento, o comunque non raggiungibile, avvalorando la tesi di un possibile incidente. Senza pensarci troppo gli si fece incontro, l’espressione preoccupata e Aomine al seguito: «Ki-chan! La chiamata si è interrotta dopo che ho sentito la tua manager nominare l’ospedale, abbiamo provato a richiamare ma non rispondevi, abbiamo pensato… che avessi avuto un malore o ci fosse stato un incidente, o—» parlò a briglia sciolta, l’ansia a farla da padrona, lasciando Kise leggermente intontito inizialmente. Lo vide alternare lo sguardo da lei ad Aomine, per poi passare dalla sorpresa alla presa di coscienza, portando una mano alla tasca ed estraendone il telefono.  
«Si è scaricata la batteria, mi dispiace.» pronunciò, sincero, non credendo di poter causare un simile malinteso evidentemente. Ma l’espressione, notò Satsuki, non era completamente rilassata; d’altronde, se non era in ospedale perché stava male… doveva aver accompagnato qualcuno.  
«Razza di—»  
«Daichan!» lo interruppe subito la ragazza con un’occhiata ammonitrice, tornando quindi su Ryouta «Ki-chan, qualcuno che conosci…?» lasciò cadere la domanda, visto che la conclusione era perfettamente intuibile.  
Persino Aomine si stupì dell’espressione che vide assumere all’ex compagno di squadra. Fin dalle medie, vuoi per istinto o vuoi perché lui non era una delle sue fan urlanti, non si era mai bevuto la storia di tutti quei sorrisi che faceva nemmeno fossero merce in saldo in un negozio. Sì, magari Ryouta sorrideva e sapeva entusiasmarsi, ma non era il gentiluomo o il principe senza macchia e senza paura che le ragazzine avevano sempre visto in lui, forse per il suo bell’aspetto o forse perché  _recitava bene la sua parte_. Per quanto lo riguardava, Daiki era convinto che ci fosse stata una sola cosa per la quale Kise fosse davvero in grado di appassionarsi sinceramente: le sfide. Neanche il basket, che sicuramente gli piaceva e ora poteva anche essere importante, ma le sfide. Se il basket diventava scontato, Kise si annoiava.  
Quando Haizaki gli aveva soffiato la ragazza alle medie, lo stupore di Kise – stupore, non  _dispiacere_  – a lui era sembrato quello di chi si trova spiazzato da un’opzione che non aveva considerato, non di chi si sente davvero tradito, e la spiegazione che allora non aveva compreso subito era invece elementare: Kise poteva piacere a qualsiasi ragazza, così tanto che avere relazioni con loro – per quanto pudiche e superficiali – era per lui una realtà così scontata da essere  _noiosa_.  
E come tutte le cose che lo annoiavano, impiegava pochissimo ad abbandonarle.  
Perciò, quando alla domanda di Satsuki vide Ryouta assumere un’aria arrabbiata e preoccupata insieme, fu come trovarsi davanti uno sconosciuto; o il riflesso distorto di qualcuno che conosceva.  
«Un mio collega è stato aggredito.» mormorò in risposta; Aomine inarcò un sopracciglio, mentre Satsuki portava una mano a sfiorare il braccio dell’amico, comprensiva e conciliante: «Il ragazzo con cui sei andato via l’altro giorno?» domandò, riferendosi chiaramente ad Akira. Ma prima che Ryouta potesse risponderle, proprio il ragazzo appena chiamato in causa li raggiunse, rendendo quindi palese che non fosse lui quello per cui si erano spostati lì in ospedale.   
Satsuki notò che aveva l’aria stanca e spossata, quasi trasognata, come se non sapesse bene nemmeno lui cosa dovesse fare di preciso, quasi si fosse mosso per raggiungere Kise senza pensarci troppo, istintivamente. Il modello, da parte sua, gli rivolse subito la propria attenzione: «Come sta Jun?» chiese subito, senza giri di parole, vedendo Akira alzare lo sguardo su di lui e abbassarlo quasi subito, aggrottando le sopracciglia e stringendo i pugni lungo i propri fianchi. Era evidente che fosse frustrato.  
«Non lo so.» rispose secco «Dovrebbero aver finito con le lastre, ma non l’ho visto ancora. Quei figli di puttana…» sibilò, e benché la cosa potesse essere interpretata come lo sfogo di una persona preoccupata contro i medici, sempre troppo criptici per chi aspettava fuori nella sala d’attesa, Ryouta era abbastanza sicuro che l’altro si riferisse agli aggressori di Jun.  
Era sembrato incredibile anche a lui quando aveva visto Akira arrivare dal nulla lì dov’erano sia lui che l’altro modello per lavorare; ma la cosa peggiore era stato vedere la sua espressione, che lo aveva portato subito a prendere in considerazione il peggio, senza sapere bene nemmeno lui perché.  
«Adesso aspettiamo di vedere come sta Jun, d’accordo?» cercò di essere quanto più rassicurante gli riuscì, portando una mano a posarsi sulla spalla dell’altro; Akira parve notare solo in quel momento Aomine e Momoi, riconoscendo quest’ultima e portando quindi lo sguardo interrogativo su Kise.  
«Loro…?» lasciò cadere, vedendo Satsuki farsi avanti e fare un leggero inchino: «Ci dispiace per l’intrusione, pensavamo fosse stato Ki-chan a ferirsi e siamo venuti di corsa.» spiegò, facendo sorridere Kise. Doveva averli fatti preoccupare parecchio, se persino Aomine aveva seguito la ragazza fin lì.  
Si rese conto che non era un pensiero gentile quello rivolto all’ex compagno; come se, implicitamente, lo avesse accusato di essere così egoista da non preoccuparsi nemmeno sapendo che qualcuno che conosceva e con cui aveva giocato per tre anni poteva essersi fatto male abbastanza gravemente da finire in ospedale.  
«Se vuoi» si rivolse ad Akira «li accompagno fino all’uscita e torno di là.» propose, e stava praticamente già per avviarsi quando lo stesso Aomine lo interruppe: «Ohi, aspetta.» rimbrottò come se si fosse aspettato tutto tranne che di essere liquidato così. Ryouta sospirò, scambiandosi un’occhiata con Satsuki: «Aominecchi.» lo richiamò non tanto per rimprovero, quanto in un’implicita richiesta.  
Dopotutto, dubitava gli interessasse particolarmente delle sorti di Jun, dal momento che nemmeno lo conosceva.

«Ah. Quindi sarebbe lui Aomine.» mormorò piano Akira all’indirizzo del modello, mentre camminavano seguiti da Daiki e Momoi; i due avevano deciso di trattenersi – forse più per gentilezza di Satsuki che non di Aomine – e Akira aveva ben altre preoccupazioni che non fossero quanta gente si accalcava in corridoio o perché, né la crisi esistenziale che poteva venire a Kise nell’avere quel tizio lì presente.  
Ryouta annuì lentamente e Akira sospirò; evitò di fare commenti e si ripromise mentalmente che avrebbe dato il meglio di sé in un altro momento: ora come ora aveva i nervi così tesi per Jun che avrebbe potuto dire le cose peggiori come le più insensate al solo scopo di sfogarsi. A dirla tutta non si era nemmeno aspettato che Kise si unisse a loro: quando Jun era stato aggredito c’erano solamente la sua manager e Akira con lui e, anzi, lei era giunta in un secondo momento – per fortuna, forse.   
Sapeva perfettamente dell’orientamento di Jun e della sua relazione con Akira, così come era a conoscenza del motivo dell’aggressione: omofobia.  
«Forse è meglio se gli dico che puoi andare solo tu.» borbottò a bassa voce Ryouta, osservandolo con la coda dell’occhio, forse per non insospettire troppo i due che li seguivano a poca distanza: «Voglio dire, non c’entrano nulla con questa cosa di Jun, sono praticamente estranei.» fece notare. Akira non avrebbe saputo dire al momento se Kise stesse dicendo quelle cose solo ed unicamente per delicatezza nei suoi confronti, o se – in parte – fosse anche perché temeva i due scoprissero cosa aveva portato all’aggressione di Jun.  
Scrollò le spalle: «Come ti pare.» rispose soltanto, più bruscamente di quanto avrebbe voluto in realtà, tanto che vide il più giovane tornare con lo sguardo di fronte a sé senza aggiungere altro, né voltarsi verso i due amici. Rimase indietro rispetto ad Akira, però, quando furono in prossimità della stanza al cui interno veniva ancora visitato Jun. Fuori da essa la manager di Kise e quella dell’altro modello parlottavano l’una vicina all’altra; di fronte a loro, stavano un paio di agenti di polizia.  
«Che diamine…?» sentì pronunciare ad Aomine e sospirò. Era esattamente ciò che avrebbe voluto evitare di dovergli spiegare, specie perché non erano coinvolti. Si voltò comunque verso lui e Momoi, leggendo la preoccupazione nello sguardo di lei: «Ki-chan, che è successo? C’è addirittura la polizia?» domandò, lasciando vagare brevemente lo sguardo verso i due agenti e tornando poi sull’amico.  
«Beh, è stata un’aggressione e… è un modello, insomma, credo che l’agenzia stia anche cercando di non dare la notizia alle riviste o ai giornali.» azzardò; anche perché sarebbe stato un bel problema per Jun, se certi particolari fossero trapelati. A volte, quando parlavano, lui aveva ammesso di non aver mai avuto molti problemi a vivere la propria relazione: ma il Giappone, come molti altri Paesi, non era minimamente aperto verso le coppie omosessuali. Quindi, gli aveva detto Jun, era relativamente facile vivere la propria vita nei quartieri gay, ma non lo era altrettanto fuori: era come avere un mondo solo per te, pronto ad accoglierti e che a modo suo ti proteggeva – ma ti imprigionava anche, perché quando uscivi da lì non c’era comprensione, non c’erano tante cose di cui avresti avuto bisogno.  
Jun non era così ingenuo, capiva che ad un certo punto era stato necessario dividere le persone in due categorie, per quanto farlo non gli fosse mai piaciuto: chi poteva capire e chi non poteva farlo.  
«Ma hanno cercato di rubargli qualcosa?» azzardò Momoi, con quanta più delicatezza poté, ritrovandosi con Aomine a fare da eco: «Non sarà stata qualcuna delle vostre fan fuori di testa?» aggiunse, facendo incurvare le labbra di Kise in un sorriso leggero.  
«Aominecchi, le fan non ti vogliono picchiare, di solito.» al massimo volevano fare altro, ma questo evitò di dirlo. Anche perché proprio in quel momento si stava avvicinando uno dei due agenti, che si rivolse ad Akira con niente più di uno sguardo veloce agli altri tre ragazzi: «Gli aggressori hanno detto nulla? Qualcosa che potesse far capire come mai ce l’avessero con Yamashita-san?» chiese, pratico. Akira scosse la testa, ingoiando un insulto verso quei tizi di cui – nel momento della colluttazione – aveva sì e no visto vagamente i vestiti, concentrato più che altro su Jun, a terra.  
Gli venivano i brividi, se ci pensava, e per alcuni istanti che gli erano sembrati un tempo orribilmente lungo non era stato nemmeno capace di muoversi; quando l’aveva fatto i due aggressori se l’erano data a gambe – se per il panico di essere stati colti sul fatto o perché avevano creduto che Akira avesse chiamato aiuto non lo sapeva – e lui non aveva avuto altro in mente che Jun.  
«Stavano discutendo, o erano persone con cui il tuo… amico aveva avuto dei problemi in passato?» insisté quello, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia dal ragazzo; la manager si avvicinò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e rivolgendogli uno sguardo quasi incalzante, per poi annuire in un muto permesso.  
Sembrò come se avesse aperto una porta, lasciando finalmente libero chi era chiuso dall’altra parte.  
«L’unico problema che avevano è essere dei grandissimi figli di puttana.» ribatté brusco, arrabbiato e… spaventato, pensò Ryouta. Anche se sicuramente Akira credeva di far passare il leggero tremolio nella voce più come ira, che non come paura, sentendosi probabilmente in dovere di rimanere calmo e tutto d’un pezzo; anche se nessuno se lo aspettava da lui. «E io e Jun» riprese «non stavamo facendo nulla di male. Ci stavamo solo salutando.» pronunciò, guardando quasi con fare accusatorio l’agente «Lei non la saluta sua moglie o la sua fidanzata, quando va al lavoro?» insinuò.  
Ryouta pensò che nonostante tutto, considerando che – secondo quanto gli avevano raccontato – era stato Jun il primo a “fare pace” con il proprio orientamento sessuale, fosse incredibile che Akira fosse lì, con la paura e la preoccupazione per il proprio ragazzo aggredito, a dire davanti a diversi estranei e a testa alta che non aveva fatto nulla che giustificasse un’aggressione. Certo, Kise lo pensava; Jun era un ragazzo gentile e premuroso, che non avrebbe mai provocato nessuno e sì, forse Akira aveva un carattere un poco più turbolento ma non avrebbe mai messo in pericolo Jun né agito in un determinato modo senza un motivo più che valido.  
Eppure, lo lesse fin troppo facilmente negli occhi dell’agente, nonostante nessuno stesse dicendo nulla era chiaro che l’uomo considerasse non legittimo, ma quasi inevitabile quanto era accaduto.

«Ki-chan, noi andiamo.» pronunciò Satsuki, un sorriso leggero sulle labbra. Akira si era allontanato – gli agenti andati via poco prima, dopo un breve scambio con la manager di Jun – e lei, Daiki e Ryouta si erano spostati un poco più in là per una questione di privacy più che altro. A dirla tutta, Kise si sentiva già abbastanza in colpa ad aver quasi “costretto” Akira a parlare dell’aggressione di fronte agli altri due, che a conti fatti il ragazzo non conosceva se non di vista o per sentito nominare dal modello stesso.  
«D’accordo.» replicò incurvando le labbra a sua volta, a metà tra una tacita scusa per averla fatta preoccupare al telefono e un ringraziamento; se perché se ne stesse andando portando via con sé Aomine o se per essersi precipitata lì non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza nemmeno lui.  
«Dovresti andartene.» interruppe bruscamente Aomine, sorprendendo entrambi. Da quando si erano uniti ad Akira non aveva quasi aperto bocca ed ora, all’improvviso, si faceva avanti. Anche se a Ryouta sembrava seccato, più che preoccupato – non che avesse difficoltà ad immaginare perché.  
«No, voglio aspettare di sapere come sta Jun.» ammise, vedendo Aomine inarcare un sopracciglio e Momoi spostare lo sguardo tra loro due; non capiva cosa lasciasse tanto perplesso l’ex compagno di squadra: forse l’assenza di un nomignolo, cosa che utilizzava per abitudine con tutti quelli che in qualche modo rispettava o ai quali era legato? In effetti, si era sorpreso lui stesso di non trovare istintivo applicare quella sorta di regola personale anche al collega; poi, si era detto, forse era per il semplice fatto di aver affrontato con lui discorsi piuttosto intimi.   
«Stanne fuori, Kise.» ribatté, Momoi che fece per posargli una mano sul braccio, quasi a contenerlo ancora prima che scoppiasse «Dai-chan, torniamo—»  
«Jun è un mio amico oltre che un mio collega.» la interruppe Ryouta, l’espressione un misto di confusione per l’atteggiamento dell’altro e la serietà che era strano vedergli in viso «Non conosci la situazione…»  
«Ah no?» lo schernì l’altro, una smorfia sarcastica che prendeva forma, non preannunciando nulla di buono. Kise inarcò istintivamente un sopracciglio, ma non ebbe tempo di formulare domande, non prima che Aomine continuasse.  
«Fai come ti pare, allora. Ma non voglio saperne nulla quando Satsuki mi chiamerà per dirmi che ti sei fatto pestare come quelli lì.» sputò fuori a mezza bocca, infilando le mani nelle tasche con l’intento di andarsene.  
Kise non avrebbe mai voluto che Jun e Aomine, o Akira e Aomine si conoscessero e il motivo era stato sempre chiaro, lo stesso per cui aveva evitato l’altro ultimamente, che si trattasse di uscite di gruppo o meno: sapeva che Aomine sarebbe stato esattamente così. E aveva sempre creduto che evitare il discorso, anche alla lontana, fosse la cosa migliore da fare… perché l’alternativa era qualcosa che Ryouta non avrebbe mai saputo gestire.  
«Cosa significa  _quelli lì_?» domandò e si stupì lui stesso di sentire la durezza del proprio tono di voce, la severità quasi fosse un rimprovero e che a giudicare dall’occhiata ugualmente sorpresa di Momoi, doveva essersi riflessa anche nel proprio sguardo; lui che in passato sembrava aver sempre avuto un occhio di riguardo per Daiki a causa dell’ammirazione provata per lui e che non lo aveva mai contraddetto, non credendoci sul serio almeno, sembrava sul punto di fargli una ramanzina.  
Una cosa che lo stesso Akashi non aveva mai fatto, lasciando libero l’ex  _ace_  della Teikou di fare il bello e il cattivo tempo sulle presenze agli allenamenti a seconda del suo umore, purché la prestazione in partita non ne venisse influenzata negativamente.  
«Lo sai.»  
«No, non lo so, Aominecchi.» ribatté punto sul vivo.  
Sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così. Ed era esattamente per questo che non avrebbe mai voluto parlarne.  
«Sta’ a sentire.» riprese Daiki, le mani nuovamente fuori dalle tasche – Ryouta si aspettava, da un momento all’altro, che lo afferrasse per la maglia; non sarebbe stato poi così strano – si fece avanti di un mezzo passo «Non sto dicendo che andavano aggrediti. Dico che non hanno fatto nulla per evitarlo. Poi fai come ti pare, sono problemi tuoi se ci finisci di mezzo.»  
Aomine non era tipo da fare giri di parole. Per questo Kise sapeva, in fondo, che il ragazzo era sincero nel dire che non credeva l’aggressione fosse stata giusta o legittima; ma al tempo stesso era come se stesse dicendo “però anche loro avrebbero potuto evitare di fare quello che hanno fatto”.  
Come se “è normale che la gente possa avere reazioni del genere di fronte a certe cose”.   
«Hai ragione.» iniziò «Sono problemi miei.» proseguì, puntando lo sguardo in quello del ragazzo di fronte a lui, ignorando totalmente Momoi in quel frangente: «Sono problemi miei se penso che non sia normale aggredire due persone che non stanno facendo nulla di male.» sputò fuori senza mezzi termini e forse tanta certezza in ciò che diceva – quando negli ultimi mesi, su quell’argomento, di certezze non ne aveva avute – o tanta sincerità furono ciò che per un attimo sembrò far vacillare Daiki. Fece schioccare la lingua in un fare stizzito: perché diamine Kise se la prendeva tanto a cuore?  
Non gli era mai fregato così tanto nemmeno del basket, almeno fino agli anni delle medie!  
«Ohi, hai almeno capito che sto dicendo?» sbottò spazientito e lo vide allora, un incurvarsi di labbra da parte dell’altro che non era il sorriso scemo di quando gli correva dietro alle medie, non era quello tutto sommato annoiato di quando sai di non avere rivali degni di nota, né quello idiota che aveva sempre e non significava mai nulla.  
Non sapeva cos’era, e la cosa lo irritava ancora di più.  
«L’ho capito bene cosa stai dicendo.» e fu il turno di Ryouta di fare un passo in avanti – aveva tenuto la distanza quanto più possibile per paura che lo tradisse, e invece ora era lui che si avvicinava di propria sponte? – «Quindi posso prenderti a pugni se ti vedo mano nella mano con una ragazza, Aominecchi? Giusto, tu certe smancerie con le ragazze non le fai.» si corresse automaticamente da solo ed era palese l’insinuazione nel suo tono di voce.  
Satsuki quasi non riusciva a riconoscerlo: aspro, provocatorio. Kise non era mai stato così.  
«Beh, qualunque cosa tu possa fare con una ragazza. O nel tuo caso va bene? Stai dicendo che tu puoi fare i tuoi comodi per la strada solo perché—»  
«Quale persona  _sana di mente_  attirerebbe l’attenzione per strada quando è con un altro uomo?!» sbraitò Aomine, muovendosi in avanti. Kise immaginava già cosa sarebbe successo e non riuscì davvero a stupirsi dello spostamento, né al pensiero che Aomine stesse davvero per mollargli un pugno o qualcosa del genere.  
Aveva sempre pensato che il rifiuto, esplicito o meno, sarebbe stato inevitabile e al tempo stesso qualcosa che non avrebbe saputo gestire; eppure al momento non sentiva nulla di tutto ciò che pensava avrebbe provato: non riusciva a sorprendersi dell’opinione di Daiki, del suo modo di fare. Non riusciva ad appellarsi alla preoccupazione di fondo che c’era per lui, perché era troppo  _arrabbiato_  dall’ignoranza e da qualcosa a cui non sapeva nemmeno dare un nome semplicemente perché non aveva  _senso_.  
Era troppo basito dalla consapevolezza che ora Daiki avrebbe preso le sue parti se fosse stato aggredito, ma che se avesse saputo che lo vedeva  _in quel modo_  automaticamente non sarebbe più stato suo alleato, ma giudice. Di cosa, poi?  
Aveva solo una gran voglia di prenderlo a pugni; e, al tempo stesso, di lasciare che fosse l’altro a farlo – almeno la fitta di dolore sarebbe stata anche  _fisica_.  
Invece si ritrovò ad osservare Aomine che veniva colpito e che indietreggiava. E, dopo qualche attimo di smarrimento, si rese conto che ad essersi frapposto fra loro era stato Akira, il pugno ancora alzato, le spalle rigide.  
«Vattene.» gli sentì sibilare quando ancora non era stato in grado di muovere un muscolo, rispetto a Momoi che esclamato un “Dai-chan” aveva affiancato l’amico.  
«Akira—» tentò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, prima che l’altro se la scrollasse di dosso; si rivolse a Ryouta, ma lo sguardo era fisso su Aomine: «Non azzardarti a difenderlo o ti giuro che ti riempio di botte.» chiarì subito «Quanto a te tornatene a casa. Non so come faccia Ryouta a tenersi da conto uno stronzo simile, ma ti assicuro che al prossimo commento da omofobo di merda troverò il modo di spezzarti qualche osso e  _non sarà un mio problema_ » calcò la frase, con l’evidente intenzione di ridicolizzare il suo discorso «se poi dovrai smettere di correre dietro ad una palla da basket come l’idiota ignorante che sei.» sputò fuori veleno.  
Non si diede nemmeno la pena di guardare Kise, né di preoccuparsi del fatto che alcuni inservienti stessero fermando Aomine dall’iniziare una vera e propria rissa, né – ancora – di cosa gli stesse sbraitando dietro.  
Passando accanto al biondo, si limitò soltanto a pronunciare poche parole; Kise non avrebbe saputo dire se fossero risultate udibili anche per Daiki e Momoi e ne fu troppo colpito per preoccuparsi di cosa questo avrebbe comportato.  
«Visto? Per ogni persona che ti accetta, altre dieci  _ti calpestano_.»

  
Nonostante l’aggressione Jun era stato rimandato a casa dall’ospedale il giorno seguente, tenuto sotto osservazione per sicurezza; aveva avuto però delle vacanze forzate dal lavoro di modello, non tanto per la slogatura al polso, quando per le abrasioni, compreso il livido e il gonfiore allo zigomo in via di guarigione ma ancora visibili.   
Akira si era occupato di recuperare gli appunti universitari per lui, cercando di sistemare i turni del lavoro part-time per non lasciarlo solo a casa troppo spesso; non importava quante volte Jun gli avesse assicurato di stare bene, che era chiuso in casa e non sarebbe successo nulla – a prescindere dal fatto che non credeva nessuno si prendesse la briga di cercare casa di Akira per aggredirlo di nuovo. Non era stato nulla di premeditato, di questo era abbastanza sicuro.  
«Scusami» si rivolse ad una studentessa che passava in quel momento insieme ad un paio di compagne di classe, rivolgendole un sorriso cortese: «sapresti indicarmi dov’è la palestra, per favore?» domandò affabile. Probabilmente una delle due amiche lo riconobbe, a giudicare dall’espressione sorpresa che assunse mentre l’altra gli indicava la direzione giusta.  
Non gli piaceva mentire ad Akira, ed era uno dei motivi per cui era mentalmente pronto  non solo a raccontargli tutto quando l’altro sarebbe rincasato quella sera, ma anche a sorbirsi la sequela di improperi che gli sarebbero stati certamente rivolti, perché Akira era così: tanto più si preoccupava, più era frettoloso nel dirti quanto stupido – e molti altri sinonimi, a volte anche coloriti – eri stato a fare qualcosa. Ma Jun sapeva che era solo il suo modo di scaricare l’agitazione, che non intendeva dire davvero almeno la metà di quello che pronunciava.  
Forse stava agendo d’impulso, si era detto, e forse quanto stava per fare avrebbe portato Akira a pensarci due volte prima di raccontargli alcune cose; probabilmente, si era persino detto, Ryouta si sarebbe sentito tradito.  
«Ehm» sentì pronunciare alle proprie spalle, voltandosi ed inquadrando una ragazza senza troppe difficoltà: «sta cercando qualcuno?» chiese lei.  
«Ah, tu devi essere Momoi-san, giusto?» azzardò lui, vedendola annuire ancora incerta «Mi chiamo Jun, sono il collega di Ryouta.» spiegò ed era abbastanza certo che lei avesse già fatto tutti i collegamenti del caso «C’è Aomine-kun?» chiese quindi, lo stesso tono gentile usato con le compagne di lei poco prima.

Aomine non era uscito nel mezzo dell’allenamento, o meglio: forse l’avrebbe anche fatto, ma Jun aveva espressamente chiesto a Satsuki di non interromperlo, assicurando che avrebbe potuto aspettare tranquillamente una pausa o la fine dell’attività del ragazzo. Ma era stato proprio durante una pausa che lei si era fatta vicina all’amico d’infanzia, parlottando un poco con lui; Jun suppose che non avesse voluto farlo aspettare fino alla fine dell’allenamento, nonostante tutto, perché poco dopo Aomine era sulla soglia e con lo sguardo seccato su di lui.  
Gli aveva lasciato il tempo di studiarlo quanto preferiva, anche se era abbastanza sicuro che l’altro avesse capito chi fosse, un po’ dallo zigomo ancora tumefatto e un po’ per come lui stesso si era presentato alla manager della Touou.  
«Allora? Che c’è?» lo incalzò impaziente Daiki, fissandolo poco convinto, o come se si aspettasse un qualche rimprovero.  
«Ho saputo che Akira ti ha dato un pugno, in ospedale.» rispose «E sono venuto a scusarmi, perché in ogni caso non avrebbe dovuto.» aggiunse placido, lo sguardo che non sembrava intimorito dal cipiglio di Aomine; che da parte sua era confuso: quel tipo non sapeva anche perché si fosse beccato un pugno?   
«Il tuo amico non sa scusarsi da solo?» sbottò, seccato. Era già abbastanza irritato dall’essersi preso un pugno da quel nano che nemmeno conosceva, senza contare tutto quello che gli aveva detto senza che lui potesse almeno ricambiare la cortesia del colpo ricevuto, essendo stato fermato. Ritrovarsi di fronte quello che era stato aggredito e per il quale era successo tutto quel casino era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto.  
Inoltre, il pensiero di Kise che lo difendeva a spada tratta ancora gli faceva ribollire il sangue, se ci pensava.  
E Jun, che in quel momento ridacchiò, non lo stava aiutando a calmarsi: «Che c’è da ridere?»  
«Scusami. Il “mio amico”, per usare i tuoi termini, non si sarebbe mai scusato.» fece presente «E fino ad un certo punto non credo nemmeno che dovrebbe. Io mi sto scusando solo perché se non fosse stato agitato, non avrebbe alzato le mani. Non è da lui.» si limitò a spiegare.  
«Non sembrava avesse molti problemi ad alzarle.» rimbeccò Aomine con un tono arrogante. Jun non rispose subito, dando all’altro la piacevole sensazione di un piccola vittoria personale: «Beh, se non hai altro da dire…» lasciò cadere con tono annoiato, facendo per voltarsi e rientrare nella palestra.  
«C’è un’altra cosa che vorrei dirti, se hai ancora qualche minuto.» lo fermò l’altro, aspettando che Daiki fosse di nuovo rivolto verso di lui, prima di proseguire: «Sono venuto anche perché non penso di aver bisogno di essere difeso. Né da Akira, né da Ryouta.» iniziò, mantenendo un tono calmo ed educato, ma riservando allo sguardo quella sfumatura decisa che lasciava ad intendere senza alcun dubbio quanto serio fosse per lui il discorso che stava per fare.  
«Perciò sono venuto fin qui per qualcosa che magari a te non interesserà sapere, ma preferisco dirtelo comunque.» ammise, e Aomine stava seriamente per mandarlo al diavolo quando l’espressione seria e al tempo stesso di chi è completamente a proprio agio lo spiazzò, specie se accostata alla frase che Jun pronunciò senza battere ciglio: «Io sono omosessuale.»  
Daiki, per dirla tutta, non si era mai posto grandi problemi; a lui piacevano le tette grandi e le ragazze, si masturbava con le classiche riviste per ragazzi che giravano tra i compagni. Era un sano adolescente, e chi aveva gusti diversi non era mai stato affare suo, complice anche il fatto di non aver mai conosciuto qualcuno così e nonostante il casino in ospedale non si considerava omofobo: aveva solo difficoltà ad immaginare un uomo in certi atteggiamenti con un altro uomo. Avere davanti Jun che con una sola frase ammetteva di essere un maschio a cui piacevano quelli del suo stesso sesso, ma soprattutto di non vedere nulla di strano o sbagliato nella cosa quando l’intera società condannava quelli come lui, lo stupì forse più della notizia in sé o di quanto assurdo fosse il contesto in cui glielo stava dicendo.  
«E a dire il vero non penso che a te possa interessare particolarmente, né che io sia tenuto a dirtelo. Ma non devo delle scuse a nessuno, per questo.» proseguì, e forse per la prima volta gli sembrò che lo sguardo dell’altro si fosse indurito impercettibilmente, benché il tono non si fosse alzato né altro.  
«Non voglio nemmeno le tue scuse, nonostante io pensi che reputare un’aggressione legittima solo per quello che faccio nella mia vita privata e che non crea problemi a nessuno sia qualcosa di estremamente stupido. Ma ognuno ha il suo punto di vista, immagino, e non ho la presunzione di cambiarlo con quello che sto dicendo.» ammise, come se non ci avesse creduto nemmeno per un momento, in effetti: «Ma Ryouta è un bravo ragazzo.» aggiunse, destando l’attenzione di Aomine.  
«Che c’entra Kise, ora?» sbottò, guardingo.  
«Ryouta» sembrò ignorarlo totalmente Jun «è il tipo di persona che si sente a suo agio con me e Akira. E se tu, Aomine-kun, hai qualche problema in merito a questo» proseguì, facendosi ancora più serio, se possibile: «devi parlarne con lui. Possibilmente, senza usare me e Akira o quello che siamo come scusa per arrabbiarti. Perché io non ho pretese nei tuoi confronti, visto che non ti conosco nemmeno, come non le ho nei confronti di nessun altro. Io non mi aspetto né di essere “accettato”, né di essere “tollerato” dal momento che vivo la mia vita e questo non è qualcosa che deve essere _sopportato_ » calcò la parola «è un sacrosanto diritto. La tua opinione in merito non interessa a me e non interessa ad Akira. Ma vorrei tu non pretendessi di fare di noi la tua scusa personale, perché non ho intenzione di esserlo.» concluse.  
Aomine strinse i pugni, sentendo montare dentro di sé un misto di rabbia e frustrazione: a lui non fregava un accidente di cosa facevano quel Jun e quel nano, così come di Kise che faceva l’amicone di tutti da che aveva memoria; il semplice fatto di trovarlo irritante  _com’era sempre stato_  non significava un suo coinvolgimento di qualche tipo.  
Facesse quello che preferiva, si mettesse nei casini, che li evitasse pure – lo aveva capito  _persino lui_  che Kise li stava evitando tutti, e questo lo faceva incazzare ancora di più, perché Aomine non era una persona di pensiero e non lo era mai stata, e odiava quando qualcuno si rifugiava nel silenzio anziché dirgli le cose in faccia.  
E quanto a quel damerino modello, che si sbattesse il suo ragazzo dove gli pareva, erano affari loro se finivano pestati o chissà che altro.  
«Merda.» sbottò, dando un colpo con il pugno chiuso alla porta della palestra, rientrando ed ignorando i richiami di Satsuki.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli tutto quello, sputarglielo addosso e tanti saluti; eppure, quando aveva fatto per aprire bocca, Jun se ne era già andato.


	8. Lies - truths I hide

Quando Ryouta era stato invitato a casa di Akira per cenare con lui e Jun, innanzitutto aveva dato per scontato che fosse per il rientro del collega al lavoro. Di certo non poteva immaginare ciò che invece si era poi rivelata quella serata.  
Raggiunta l’abitazione che già più di una volta aveva visitato, era stato accolto da Jun; il ragazzo lo aveva fatto accomodare nel piccolo salotto, chiedendogli se potesse offrirgli qualcosa. Il primo dettaglio che aveva notato era stata l’assenza di Akira, che lo aveva portato a domandare se il ragazzo fosse di turno al lavoro. Jun aveva sorriso con quell’accondiscendenza che gli aveva sempre visto rivolgere al compagno, rispondendo inizialmente con un’alzata di spalle: «Era al lavoro, ma ora è al locale… quello dove ti ha portato l’altra volta, da quello che so.» disse, ricevendo un cenno affermativo da parte di Ryouta, che era comunque in un certo senso perplesso. Era difficile pensare che Akira avesse preferito andare in un locale da solo piuttosto che tornare a casa da Jun, vista la recente aggressione; d’altronde non credeva nemmeno che ci fosse un litigio di mezzo, perché altrimenti dubitava che i due sarebbero stati nella stessa casa. Anche se in realtà non poteva sbilanciarsi molto su questo, non sapendone poi molto della loro relazione nel dettaglio.  
«È successo qualcosa?» azzardò comunque, osservando Jun sospirare: «Non abbiamo propriamente litigato. Solo una discussione. Akira ci mette un po’ a smaltire la rabbia, quando è preoccupato e ultimamente… non è stato molto tranquillo.» disse, buttando là con un’occhiata al proprio braccio sinistro, il cui polso si era slogato ed era stato fasciato per i giorni precedenti. Era chiaro che si riferiva all’aggressione e Ryouta non aveva bisogno certo di altre spiegazioni.  
«Visto che domani riprendo a lavorare» riprese Jun «avevo pensato di andare a bere qualcosa. Ma ho fatto andare prima Akira perché c’è qualcosa di cui vorrei parlarti. È anche il motivo per cui abbiamo discusso e non volevo che si agitasse di nuovo.» ammise con un sospiro rassegnato, segno che probabilmente avevano davvero discusso a lungo per qualsiasi cosa l’altro dovesse dirgli.  
Ryouta non riusciva proprio ad immaginare di cosa si trattasse, perché di una cosa era sicuro, ed era che Akira stravedeva per Jun; gli voleva un gran bene. O, in effetti, ne era sinceramente innamorato. Nonostante l’iniziale imbarazzo nel formulare quel pensiero, ora Ryouta ci pensava con un pizzico di invidia: a prescindere da tutto doveva essere bello avere una persona che riuscisse ad amarti in quel modo, che ti rivolgesse lo sguardo che Akira indirizzava solo e unicamente a Jun – e lo stesso il collega, chiaramente.  
«Va bene.» disse, accomodandosi per non doverne parlare in piedi «Dimmi.» lo incalzò.

Jun non ci aveva girato troppo intorno: con sincerità aveva raccontato a Ryouta tutto quello che c’era da dire – di come il giorno dopo essere stato dimesso si fosse presentato alla scuola di Aomine per parlargli e di come ci fosse riuscito. Gli aveva riportato il discorso fatto all’ex compagno di squadra, e Kise aveva avuto un momento di panico vero e proprio. Se Jun lo aveva notato o se il resto del discorso che gli fece fu casuale, questo il modello non l’aveva capito; tuttavia il ragazzo gli aveva spiegato di non aver fatto il minimo accenno al suo orientamento sessuale e, in generale, di aver fatto il suo nome solo come amico suo e di Akira. Gli aveva spiegato di aver parlato con Aomine in primis per se stesso e per il proprio compagno, e in secondo luogo anche perché credeva che Ryouta fosse in un momento estremamente delicato. E quando Kise lo aveva guardato stupito, Jun aveva sorriso con un leggero impaccio che raramente gli era capitato di scorgere sul viso del ragazzo.  
«Tu forse non te ne rendi conto» aveva iniziato a spiegargli «ma per me il tuo modo di reagire quando ti ho detto di stare con un ragazzo è stato importante. Sono stato davvero felice quando hai reagito come se nulla fosse, perché sono davvero in pochi a farlo. Ero pronto a molte cose, ma non a quello, lo ammetto.» aveva confessato ridacchiando appena e guardandolo dritto negli occhi. E Ryouta si era sentito lusingato, ma anche un po’ in imbarazzo; lui stesso non comprendeva l’entità di un gesto o un modo di fare che aveva rivolto all’altro senza nemmeno pensarci più di tanto. Ma prima ancora che potesse farlo presente allo stesso Jun, il ragazzo aveva ripreso a parlare: «Per questo quando sei venuto a parlarmi dei tuoi dubbi mi sono sentito lusingato da tanta fiducia. Può sembrare esagerato, ma più del rapporto tra colleghi che si incontrano spesso e lavorano abbastanza insieme, non pensavo ci fossero le basi per una fiducia simile.» aveva proseguito, occhieggiando il cellulare posato sul tavolo, forse in attesa di un messaggio di Akira o qualcosa del genere.  
«Voglio esserti d’aiuto.» aveva detto, assumendo un cipiglio più deciso, pur mantenendo lo sguardo gentile che lo aveva sempre contraddistinto: «Non è tanto un discorso di dire o meno ad Aomine-kun quello che provi, o di mandare avanti una relazione. E non ho la presunzione di credere di poterti evitare di stare male.» aveva ammesso, con una nota di rammarico nella voce; era chiaro che parlasse di un tipo di sofferenza attraverso la quale Jun era passato: «Ma voglio che tu sappia che sono qui. E non solo per chiedermi un consiglio o dei chiarimenti. Sono qui come amico.» e aveva calcato appena la parola «E questo significa che se Aomine-kun o chi per lui ha intenzione di farti stare male, non rimarrò a guardare.» aveva chiarito.   
E probabilmente Ryouta si sarebbe davvero commosso se Jun, avendolo intuito o meno, non avesse aggiunto divertito: «Sappi però che io non sono bravo a menare le mani come Akira.» che fece ridacchiare anche Kise.   
Quando Jun aveva poi rivelato di avergli voluto parlare temendo che – giustamente, in un certo senso – Ryouta avrebbe potuto arrabbiarsi per la sua iniziativa di parlare con Aomine, Kise aveva pensato che non fosse possibile arrabbiarsi quando qualcuno faceva una cosa simile non solo per se stesso, ma anche per te.   
Perché, dopotutto, per Ryouta non c’era ancora qualcosa che considerasse così difficile e terrificante come stare di fronte a qualcuno e parlare di sé sentendosi fieri di ciò che si era, come invece aveva fatto Jun.

  
La seconda volta nel locale – dove avevano raggiunto Akira – aveva dato a Ryouta una sensazione strana: si era sentito in un certo senso “isolato”, in una realtà dove aveva meno bisogno di curarsi delle apparenze ma, al tempo stesso, che gli dava l’impressione che sarebbe stato ancora più difficile una volta uscito in strada e tornato di nuovo a casa. Si era sentito sciocco, in un certo senso, ma aveva capito osservando le altre persone che frequentavano quel luogo: si trattava semplicemente di non sentirsi sotto osservazione e avere coscienza che fuori sarebbe stato diverso.  
Quando una volta usciti Jun gli aveva chiesto se era tutto a posto, e Ryouta aveva espresso quel suo pensiero, l’altro aveva sorriso: «Andrà meglio.» gli aveva assicurato «Quando riuscirai a parlarne andrà meglio. Non c’è fretta, ognuno ha i suoi tempi.»   
Ryouta aveva pensato di aver finalmente compreso cosa volesse dire Akira, quando gli aveva parlato di non abbandonare anche gli amici che si dimostravano ben disposti ad ascoltarlo e consigliarlo, o semplicemente a stargli accanto.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto chiamare lui Satsuki, per fare un “primo passo” questa volta.  
Forse avrebbe—  
«Kise, muovi il culo!» sbraitò il capitano, riportandolo alla realtà e facendogli recuperare per un pelo il passaggio di un compagno di squadra, rilanciandola subito ad un altro libero e in una buona zona di tiro; pochi istanti dopo, il canestro andava a segno e il fischio dell’allenatore indicava l’interruzione dell’allenamento. Nello stesso momento, Hayakawa gli passava affianco, dandogli uno scappellotto: «Vedi di fare attenzione!» gli fece presente, animandosi come sempre in un attimo e accennando con la testa verso l’entrata della palestra. Seguendo il suo cenno, inquadrò Kasamatsu poco distante dalla soglia che si era avvicinato al coach, probabilmente in visita come faceva ogni tanto quando gli orari universitari glielo consentivano.   
Kise sorrise più ampiamente, avvicinandosi all’ex capitano quasi saltellante – dopotutto il loro rapporto era sempre stato così, ed era un modo di approcciarsi naturale che Kise non aveva mai finto, anzi; anche se all’inizio era stato strano, venendo dall’ambiente della Teikou: «Senp— Senpai perché?!» esclamò in risposta allo scappellotto ben più violento che gli mollò Kasamatsu sulla nuca ancor prima che il saluto del kohai fosse completo.  
«Se chiedi perché te lo sei meritato a prescindere!» rimbeccò Yukio, guardandolo con iniziale cipiglio severo che andò a sciogliersi con l’avvicinarsi degli altri ex compagni che lo accoglievano calorosamente.

«Come va l’università, senpai?» domandò Kise, portando lo sguardo sull’altro che camminava al suo fianco. Si erano separati dagli altri compagni dopo essere andati a mangiare tutti insieme  a fine allenamento, e ora stavano facendo un pezzo di strada insieme.  
Da quanto Kasamatsu gli aveva raccontato, ora viveva in un appartamento vicino l’università, a basso costo – per ora era solo, ma sembrava che entro massimo una settimana si sarebbe presentato un coinquilino, o così gli aveva comunicato il padrone di casa – che era a metà strada tra il locale dove avevano salutato gli altri e casa dello stesso Kise.   
«Normale.» commentò il ragazzo con un’alzata di spalle leggera: «Tu stai prendendo seriamente gli allenamenti, voglio sperare.» disse, un accenno di rimprovero e un sopracciglio inarcato, portando gli occhi chiari su di lui. Ryouta abbozzò un sorriso divertito – il bello di Kasamatsu era che sembrava non cambiare niente con lui, anche se non erano più in squadra insieme e c’erano molte meno occasioni di parlarsi. Era grato al ragazzo tanto quanto lo era all’intera squadra del Kaijou: la concezione che aveva ora del basket, e dello sport in generale, era merito loro.  
«Certo che sì, senpai, perché hai dei dubbi?» si lagnò, imbronciandosi e strappando un sorriso a Yukio, benché quest’ultimo stesse cercando di nascondere l’incurvarsi di labbra. La sua domanda non ricevette risposta tuttavia, e cadde il silenzio mentre continuavano a camminare; fu comunque il più grande a interrompere quel momento di stallo, pur senza spostare lo sguardo sull’altro.  
«Va tutto bene?» domandò. Di tante cose che Ryouta si era aspettato, quella era la più insospettabile di tutte. Non tanto perché Kasamatsu non fosse il tipo di persona che si prende cura degli altri, sebbene a modo suo, o perché non fosse tipo da affezionarsi agli altri tanto da sentirsi quasi “in dovere” – in senso buono, assolutamente – di informarsi che tutto andasse per il verso giusto e che stessero bene. Quel che lo stupì fu che già chiedere come andavano gli allenamenti era, di per sé, un modo implicito di informarsi sulla forma fisica – e perché no, anche quella psicologica – di un compagno di squadra. E il fatto che Yukio non avesse sfruttato quella sorta di codice segreto tra sportivi, portava Kise a chiedersi se non fosse stata una scelta voluta.   
Se la domanda non fosse, invece, mirata per una sfera personale; la cosa non sarebbe stata strana in altri momenti – inaspettata, forse, ma non in accezione negativa. Ma Ryouta in quel momento temette di stare fallendo: aveva sempre nascosto facilmente pensieri e stati d’animo, o meglio ancora, aveva sempre avuto la capacità innata di mostrare ciò che voleva e quando lo voleva.   
La possibilità che così non fosse più, tanto che anche ad una persona che lo vedeva molto meno del solito come Kasamatsu risultasse facile inquadrare che qualcosa non andava, era preoccupante e spaventoso.  
Avvertì il bisogno di riuscire di nuovo a nascondere le cose, se voleva.   
Ma, soprattutto, comprese per la prima volta la grande differenza di stato d’animo quando era con Jun e Akira e quando, invece, si trovava con chi _non sapeva_. Era sempre stato così?, si chiese: passare il tempo con le persone stando attento a controllare le parole, i gesti, per far sì che non capissero e – anzi – nemmeno  _sospettassero_? Aveva finto molto spesso, lo ammetteva: un po’ per inclinazione naturale, un po’ per (pessima) abitudine presa sul lavoro e nel suo ambiente, un po’ influenzato dall’ambiente delle medie e infine perché era più facile farlo, alcune volte.  
Il che, capiva, non lo rendeva un granché come persona; specialmente nei confronti di quelli come Yukio, capaci di preoccuparsi per gli altri nell’unico modo che conoscevano e che probabilmente credevano esistesse: con affetto sincero.  
«Non proprio.» lo disse prima ancora di rendersi conto di che tipo di ammissione si trattasse; di cosa due semplici parole potessero implicare, del discorso che avrebbero potuto far iniziare all’altro, dei dubbi che potessero instillare. Lo pronunciò con naturalezza, sentendosi forse quasi in dovere di ricambiare un interesse sincero come quello di Kasamatsu con una sincerità almeno parziale, ma quanto più naturale possibile. Perché Yukio era il tipo di persona a cui nemmeno Ryouta credeva sarebbe riuscito a mentire senza battere ciglio.  
L’ex capitano, però, non fece domande scomode: non gli disse di parlare, non gli chiese a grandi linee quale fosse il problema. Prese solo atto del fatto che ce n’era uno, camminando fianco a fianco con l’altro ragazzo, in silenzio; Kise temeva che stesse cercando il modo migliore di dire qualcosa che, a conti fatti, non sarebbe mai risultata giusta. Semplicemente perché Kasamatsu non sapeva, e quello non era il tipo di cosa che puoi commentare senza conoscerla.  
Se ripensava a quando aveva ingenuamente preso con leggerezza la confessione di Jun, Ryouta si rendeva conto di aver davvero peccato di ignoranza, sebbene con le migliori intenzioni.  
E quando raggiunsero un incrocio – quello dove le loro strade si sarebbero divise, ognuno diretto alla propria abitazione – Kise aveva iniziato a trovare quel silenzio strano, confortante e colmo d’ansia al tempo stesso; convinto che si sarebbero salutati come se quella piccola ammissione non fosse mai stata né pronunciata né ascoltata, si stupì quando Kasamatsu si prese anche la briga di fermarsi e guardarlo dritto negli occhi prima di pronunciare quanto doveva aver ponderato fino a quel momento.  
«Non so quale sia il problema» premise, forse un’ovvietà «ma se avessi bisogno di un consiglio o qualcosa del genere, puoi chiamare. Se non hai nessun altro disposto ad ascoltarti, cosa che reputo probabile visto la lagna che sei.» aggiunse, trasformando quel commento nella cosa più bella che Kise avesse sentito nell’ultimo periodo. Il che poteva sembrare strano, visto che non era certo un complimento quello che gli era stato rivolto, ma Ryouta sapeva che quello era niente più che il personale modo di Yukio di dirgli che ci sarebbe stato, se avesse avuto bisogno di qualcuno.   
Fu la prima volta, quella, in cui Kise avvertì l’istinto di dire a qualcuno che non fosse Jun – o che, semplicemente, non fosse palesemente “a posto” con i discorsi sulla sessualità altrui – di Aomine. Ed era incredibile, a suo avviso, che si trattasse proprio di Kasamatsu: non solo perché in fondo non erano mai stati più di senpai e kohai, in ambito di confidenze, ma anche perché Yukio era sempre stato tipo da imbarazzarsi su determinati argomenti, ed era di quella riservatezza che non ti taglia fuori per cattiveria ma per una pudicizia difficile da trovare in un adolescente. Ryouta quasi riusciva a figurarselo, se gli avesse davvero detto cos’aveva per la testa: Kasamatsu, totalmente a disagio, lo avrebbe di certo picchiato e forse anche insultato.  
Eppure, chissà perché poi, Ryouta aveva la sensazione che non sarebbe stato un disagio negativo, quello da parte del più grande; questo lo fece sorridere.  
Ma non disse nulla se non un: «Grazie, senpai.»  
Ed era un ringraziamento sincero.

  
L’unica cosa i cui Kise era certo, era che non se l’era aspettata così.  
In realtà sarebbe stato più corretto dire che non aveva minimamente messo in conto l’accaduto: dopo la discussione – se così la si poteva definire – con Aomine in ospedale, il modello si era ritrovato con molta più chiarezza in testa di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Era stato evidente, ancor più di quanto per lui non lo fosse stato fino a quel momento, che sarebbe stato inutile  _spiegare_  ad Aomine; così come lo sarebbe stato aspettarsi qualcosa. Non lo pensava negativamente, o attribuendo qualche colpa a Daiki. Aveva cercato di razionalizzare, riuscendoci abbastanza da poter dire che, dopotutto, se si fosse dichiarato ad una ragazza anche lei avrebbe potuto rifiutarlo; o che se fosse stata una ragazza a dichiararsi a Daiki, sarebbe potuto succedere lo stesso –  _eppure_ , si era detto all’inizio per poi ricacciare indietro quel pensiero,  _se io fossi una ragazza sarebbero molte le cose diverse per Aomine_.  
Aomine, non più “Aominecchi”. Almeno per un po’: il tempo di abituarsi ad un’assenza più mentale che fisica.  
E in quel modo aveva lasciato passare un altro mese e mezzo, fatto di lavoro e basket, nient’altro.  
Mai aveva pensato che Daiki si sarebbe presentato da lui, specialmente non per “chiarire”. Per dirla tutta, Kise era stato abbastanza codardo da convincersi che non ci fosse nulla da dire e aveva sperato nel disinteresse dell’altro, perché dopotutto sarebbe stato più facile: niente complicazioni, nessun bisogno di discutere – una cosa che Kise, per sua scelta più che per indole, non era solito fare – e soprattutto nessuna necessità di prendere il coraggio a due mani e parlare.   
Tutto sarebbe stato semplicemente rimandato e, si era convinto, si sarebbe sistemato da solo; perché dopotutto te lo insegnavano come perla di saggezza di una volta, che il tempo sistema tutte le cose e guarisce tutte le ferite – e Ryouta tutto sommato credeva che non fosse del tutto una bugia, che ci fossero cose che dopo anni uno semplicemente non ci pensava più, ma non perché fosse del tutto “guarito” o perché le avesse dimenticate. Era solo che le persone non erano insostituibili, non erano essenziali e il tempo non cancellava ciò che qualcuno una volta ti aveva detto o fatto: ti rendeva solo meno sensibile alle cose, perché con esso le persone “sbiadivano”.  
E quando qualcuno non era più importante come una volta, ecco, forse – aveva pensato Kise – era a quel punto che riuscivi a stare meglio; perché le parole pronunciate da qualcuno che per te era stato tutto diventavano solo parole dette da qualcuno che ricordavi essere stato nella tua vita, così come poi ne era uscito.  
Di passaggio.  
Nessuno mai si ricordava dei dettagli di passaggio – i cartelli per la strada, il particolare curioso di un negozio; li vedevi, ma non li ritrovavi mai perché non ci avevi fatto davvero attenzione.   
Così Ryouta aveva pensato che anche le parole di Aomine un giorno sarebbero diventate il suo “dettaglio di passaggio”. Quindi non c’era bisogno di spiegarsi nulla, dopotutto; avrebbe solo aspettato e pensato ad altro, perché a scappare era sempre stato davvero bravo.  
«Il tuo amico è venuto a parlarmi tempo fa.» fu Aomine, com’era prevedibile, a rompere il silenzio una volta che si furono allontanati da occhi indiscreti. Ryouta pensò che fosse ironico parlare su un campo di  _street_ _basket_ : pallacanestro sempre e ovunque, si disse tra sé e sé con un mezzo sorriso. D’altronde, era lo scenario più adatto, a modo suo.  
«Lo so, Jun me l’ha detto.» ammise, mantenendo lo sguardo sull’altro. Jun gli aveva riportato tutto ciò che aveva riferito ad Aomine, anche se Kise non aveva avuto davvero bisogno che lo facesse per sapere che il collega non avrebbe mai detto nulla di veramente “scomodo”; soprattutto, Jun non avrebbe mai rivelato i sentimenti di qualcuno al posto del diretto interessato. Gli aveva riferito il tutto per correttezza, questo era stato subito chiaro. Ma Kise pensò che forse lo aveva fatto anche per metterlo in guardia, in un certo senso. Come a suggerirgli che doveva aspettarsi che Aomine si sarebbe presentato, se con delle domande o delle semplici affermazioni questo Ryouta non lo sapeva.  
Sentì Daiki schioccare la lingua producendo un verso stizzito e sospirò piano, senza aggiungere altro: non capiva se lui non gradisse l’idea di essere stato anticipato, o proprio Jun come persona – o forse Akira, per associazione diretta, il che era già più comprensibile.  
«Bene.» riprese, seccato «Ho parlato con Satsuki tempo fa.  _Forse_ » calcò la parola «all’ospedale ho fatto un commento che potevo risparmiarmi. Quel tuo amico, lì, Jun. È venuto a spiegarmi che il nano normalmente non avrebbe alzato le mani e tutto il resto.» riassunse e francamente Ryouta si chiese un po’ dove volesse andare a parare. Gli aveva appena detto che Jun aveva parlato anche con lui, riferendogli la conversazione che avevano avuto; non capiva quindi la necessità di rimarcare la cosa, a meno che Daiki non volesse essere sicuro di dare una propria versione, pensando che magari a Kise potesse esserne arrivata una distorta.  
«Mi ha anche detto di non usare loro due» e Ryouta capì che si riferiva anche ad Akira «come scusa per arrabbiarmi con te. E a me non importa quello che fai, ma su una cosa ha ragione.» ammise e puntò lo sguardo direttamente in quello del modello. Kise sapeva che Aomine era il tipo di testa calda che ti chiede le cose senza giri di parole, a volte risultando persino sgarbato o privo di tatto – ma poteva anche interpretare il tutto come il tipo di sincerità che a lui mancava, e che a volte non era necessariamente un male, rispetto ad altri modi di fare. Nonostante però conoscesse ben quel lato di Aomine, non si sentiva pronto ad affrontarlo in quel momento: perché quando Daiki ti parlava con sincerità poi ne pretendeva altrettanta; e Kise non aveva mai preferito di poter mentire a ruota libera come in quell’occasione.  
«Mi fai veramente incazzare.» disse senza mezzi termini «Sono  _mesi_  che ci eviti. E sei libero di fare quel che ti pare, per quel che mi riguarda. Non sono come Satsuki, io non ho intenzione di correrti dietro e pregarti di  _onorarci_  con la tua presenza.» e quel “onorarci” era palesemente carico di sarcasmo «Ma mi fa incazzare che ci prendi— che  _mi_ prendi per imbecille. Pensi che sia stupido? Che non abbia capito che ci stai evitando?» lo interrogò, con la stessa forza di un ciclone che passa e trascina tutto via, impietoso, senza scrupoli.  
Aomine era sempre stato così: pura, indomabile forza naturale.  
E sapere che in fondo avesse ragione, non aiutava a contrastarlo.  
«Quindi ora mi fai il cazzo del piacere di dirmi che problemi hai. E non rifilarmi stronzate su quanto lavori.» lo anticipò «È una scusa che non puoi usare per sempre.» concluse, rimanendo in attesa di una risposta che Ryouta non credeva di avere o di essere pronto a dare. Ed era abbastanza certo che nonostante fosse in grado di mentire, Aomine lo avrebbe capito: magari non avrebbe mai indovinato la vera motivazione – e come avrebbe potuto – ma di certo avrebbe compreso che non gli stava dicendo la verità e tutto non avrebbe fatto che peggiorare.  
Rimase fermo, a guardare un punto imprecisato oltre la spalla del ragazzo che aveva di fronte, intravedendo dietro di lui la familiare forma del canestro. In una partita Kise poteva concedersi il lusso di copiare le tecniche o le giocate che vedeva; era stato persino in grado di farlo con i membri della Generazione dei Miracoli. Ma non c’era nessuno che potesse copiare in quel momento: non la razionalità di Midorima, non la sfacciataggine – seppur tutta personale e particolare – di Murasakibara, non il controllo di Akashi né la sincerità spesso disarmante di Kuroko. C’erano solo le molteplici bugie che avrebbe potuto costruire nel migliore dei modi o la verità, scomoda e spaventosa.  
«Non vi sto evitando.» pronunciò quindi, con un sospiro tirato, vedendo Aomine inarcare un sopracciglio e tornare subito all’attacco: «Allora non ci siamo capiti—»  
«Sto evitando  _te_.» sputò fuori prima ancora di rendersene conto o di capire perché mai l’unica verità che non avrebbe voluto dire – non in quel modo, non in quel momento – fosse stata l’unica a sfuggirgli tra le labbra. Sbirciando il volto di Aomine e intravedendo un sopracciglio inarcato capì che se non avesse aggiunto subito qualcosa, se non avesse dato immediatamente una spiegazione sarebbe peggiorato tutto in pochi istanti.  
«Che cavolo vuol dire che stai evitando me?» chiese infatti l’altro, osservandolo ora confuso e stupito; evidentemente doveva essersi aspettato una motivazione diversa e non era escluso che avesse congetturato un qualche problema che Kise potesse avere con l’intera ex Teikou, o ancora, che non avesse a che fare con loro ma che al tempo stesso non volesse rivelargli.   
«Vuol dire quello che ho detto.»  
«Non è una risposta.»  
«Vuol dire che sto…» indugiò, cercando velocemente il modo migliore di dirlo «cercando di non incontrarti spesso.» lo pronunciò, ma suonò assurdo persino a lui che lo diceva.  
Aomine non doveva averla presa molto più filosoficamente di Ryouta stesso: «E il motivo sarebbe?» domandò spazientito.  
«Non posso dirtelo.» replicò subito Kise, quasi frettolosamente, come quando vuoi toglierti subito di mezzo qualcosa e tagli corto per non andare oltre; di solito si faceva per far implicitamente capire all’altra parte di non volerne parlare.  
Di solito, l’altra parte non insisteva.  
Di solito.  
«Mi dici che mi stai evitando, Kise, direi che me lo puoi dire eccome. Direi che  _devi_  dirmelo.» fece notare spazientito all’idea di dover sottolineare una cosa che reputava assolutamente ovvia. Dal punto di vista di Aomine, probabilmente il tergiversare di Kise non era che una perdita di tempo.  
«Non posso. Sarebbe impensabile anche solo spiegartelo. E non capiresti. E non vuoi saperlo, comun—»  
«Ora basta.» sputò fuori e Kise si ritrovò spinto all’indietro, la mano di Aomine che nell’afferrargli il colletto della camicia della divisa lo aveva sbilanciato indietro; si ritrovò a cozzare contro la rete metallica che divideva il campo dalla strada, momentaneamente deserta per propria fortuna. Chiuse gli occhi d’istinto non tanto aspettandosi un pugno, quanto più per il movimento improvviso di per sé; li riaprì quasi immediatamente e si pentì di averlo fatto: il viso di Aomine, ad una distanza troppo esigua per i suoi gusti, era deformato dall’irritazione.  
«Non capirei? Non sei nemmeno nella mia testa, cosa cazzo ne sai se lo capirei o no!» sbraitò, puntando lo sguardo nel suo e rendendo impossibile a Kise concentrarsi su qualsiasi altra cosa che non fossero gli occhi decisi di Aomine e quello che stava dicendo: «E se non avessi voluto saperlo non mi sarei nemmeno scomodato per venire a chiederlo. Direi che ho il diritto di sapere qualcosa che sembrano già conoscere tutti tranne me, come quei due!» continuò ad alzare la voce, riferendosi a Jun e Akira.   
«Quindi ora fammi il favore di smettere di cercare scuse e parlare, perché non ti lascerò andare finché non avrai avuto le palle di dirmi che problemi hai con me, dovessi anche prenderti a pugni. E smettila di fare come se sapessi tutto, perché non sai niente!» sbottò, senza allentare la presa ma lasciandogli un poco più di spazio, aspettandosi una risposta che sembrava certo sarebbe arrivata, a quel punto.  
Quella sfuriata lo ebbe, un effetto; uno che forse solo Aomine con quel suo modo di fare avrebbe potuto raggiungere in così breve tempo, laddove la gentilezza discreta di Satsuki aveva fallito molte volte.  
Kise rimase in silenzio, lo sguardo che si abbassò per qualche istante, con fare quasi arrendevole; poi incurvò le labbra in un sorriso sbieco, qualcosa che Aomine credeva di aver già visto da qualche parte ma che non riuscì ad inquadrare subito, dando il tempo all’altro ragazzo di posare le mani sulle sue per guidarle ad abbandonare la sua camicia e a diminuire la pressione che lo teneva fermo contro la rete.   
Daiki lo assecondò un po’ perché era preso nella sua personale ricerca di quell’espressione tra quelle che Kise aveva assunto mille volte in sua presenza, un po’ perché avvertì che l’altro non si sarebbe defilato una volta che non fosse stato più alle strette. E quando finalmente catalogò quell’incurvarsi di labbra, era troppo tardi per cercare anche di dargli una motivazione – ma era indubbiamente quel sorriso di chi si rassegna all’incapacità altrui, di chi si è impegnato a non dirtelo fino alla fine ma poi rinuncia a proteggerti dalle verità scomode. Somigliava al sorriso di quando Kise aveva dichiarato che avrebbe smesso di ammirarlo; quell’espressione che implicitamente era stata un po’ come un abbandono.  
«Tu sei veramente stupido.» esordì Kise, e il fatto che fosse un modo di parlargli così poco da lui – seccato, in qualche modo quasi derisorio, lontano dall’ammirazione, lo scherzoso e il paziente che l’altro aveva sempre riservato a lui – lo confuse, lasciandolo per un istante a chiedersi chi avesse davanti.  
Di nuovo quella fastidiosa, irritante sensazione: era Kise e, al tempo stesso, non lo era affatto.  
«Cos’hai detto?» lo incalzò, rancoroso.  
«Ho detto che sei stupido.» ripeté Ryouta sistemandosi la camicia della divisa «Non so cosa c’è nella tua testa? Non so se vuoi saperlo?» ripeté le sue parole, con sempre crescente incredulità: «Aominecchi» se lo concesse, quel nomignolo «stai parlando con la persona che ti ha osservato più di tutte. Persino più di Kurokocchi, anche se è chiaro che non ti ha mai nemmeno sfiorato l’idea.» sputò fuori, prendendosi quella piccola soddisfazione personale di rimarcare come fosse stato lui – Kise – a fare di Aomine il centro di troppe cose, non Kuroko come il ruolo a basket dei due alle medie aveva sempre lasciato intendere.  
«Credi davvero che io non sappia come ragioni?» lo apostrofò retoricamente: «Vogliamo scommettere Aominecchi? Uno contro uno.» scherzò laconicamente su quel modo che avevano sempre usato di “scontrarsi” o mettersi alla prova, di tentare – a conti fatti – di superare i propri limiti.  
«Piantala.» gli ringhiò contro l’altro: «E parla.»  
«Hai bisogno che te lo dica.» osservò come una rivelazione Ryouta «Non ci hai davvero pensato. O non hai indovinato. Sai perché? Perché per te è impensabile.» riprese a parlare, puntando finalmente lo sguardo in quello di Daiki.   
Sarebbe andata uno schifo, Kise lo aveva sempre pensato le poche volte che –non senza una certa inquietudine – aveva pensato a come sarebbe stato dire le cose come stavano ad Aomine. Ed era ancora convinto che sarebbe andata male, ma mai come ora aveva creduto che sarebbe stato così pieno di… sentimenti negativi, tanto da avere l’impressione di stare oscurando completamente ciò che di davvero importante avrebbe dovuto comunicare.  
«Per te è impensabile che due persone come Akira e Jun stiano insieme. Pensare che due uomini o due donne possano piacersi. O magari sei di quelle persone che se sono due donne va bene, perché stuzzica la fantasia dei ragazzi, ma se sono due maschi invece può farti solo schifo. È così?» lo interrogò senza aspettare di sapere la risposta, perché credeva di non averne bisogno – da una parte si disse che impedirgli di dire la sua forse fosse un colpo basso, ma sapeva anche che avendo iniziato a parlare non poteva concedersi il lusso di fermarsi.  
«Lo hai già pensato, vero? “Perché Kise è con due così?”, oppure come mai fossi coinvolto in un’aggressione del genere. La sai la risposta. Vuoi solo sentirtelo dire.» concluse, più duro tanto nel tono quanto nello sguardo. Ma provocare, con Aomine, non era mai stato il modo migliore di risolvere le cose.  
«Certo che me lo sono chiesto! Satsuki ti chiama al telefono, e all’improvviso sbianca e mi dice che ha sentito nominare un ospedale prima che la chiamata venisse interrotta. Arriviamo lì e ti trovo sano e scopro che ci sei finito per un’aggressione a qualcuno che nemmeno conosco.»  
«Da quando devo renderti partecipe di tutte le persone che conosco?!» sbottò Kise «Da quando ti interessa? Da quando siamo così amici?!» alzò la voce, pentendosi di quanto detto quando sentì Aomine riacciuffarlo per il colletto e spintonarlo: «Giusto, come si fa a essere amici di uno che non ha nemmeno la faccia per venire a dirti che ti evita! Ti riesce molto meglio mentire e mettere su quel sorriso del cazzo che ti ritrovi!» sbraitò.  
«Proprio tu parli di come essere amici? Ma stai scherzando?!» ribatté, togliendosi di nuovo di dosso le mani di Daiki e facendo un passo in avanti: «Tu hai ignorato tutti quelli che cercavano di aiutarti.  _Tutti_. Hai ignorato Akashicchi, hai ignorato Momoicchi che ti corre ancora dietro per evitare che tu faccia stronzate, hai ignorato Kurokocchi che era il tuo compagno di squadra  _ideale_ , l’unico degno.» disse con sarcasmo «E tu vuoi insegnare  _a me_ come si fa l’amico? Quando mai sei venuto a confidarti, o a rendere conto a me di quello che facevi? Mai! Io sono sempre venuto a chiedere,  _io_  ti sono sempre stato dietro, perciò ora non venire a dirmi che ti senti ferito» ironizzò pesantemente «se non sono venuto a raccontarti i miei problemi degli ultimi mesi, perché veramente, saresti  _ridicolo_!»  
Dovette fermarsi, reggersi alla rete dietro di sé quando il pugno di Aomine lo colpì; sentì il sapore del sangue sulla lingua e immaginò di essersi morso – o che quel cretino gli avesse spaccato il labbro.  
Era intontito, arrabbiato, stupito, indignato e troppe cose che non sapeva nemmeno più distinguere.  
«E quando avrei dovuto chiederti dei tuoi problemi in questi mesi?!» ripeté in parte le parole usate dallo stesso Kise: «Quando, eh?! Nemmeno Satsuki ne sa niente, e mi pare che sia venuta a chiederlo. Che problemi puoi avere, da non poter dire nemmeno a chi te lo chiede se poi ti lamenti che nessuno se ne interessa?!»  
«Mi piaci, va bene?!» sbottò gridando e non sapeva se qualcuno fosse in ascolto o di passaggio, rispetto a quando aveva adocchiato la strada poco prima, ma non se ne curò; aveva in corpo troppa rabbia e troppa adrenalina.  
«…Tu cosa?» domandò Aomine, confuso evidentemente da come fossero arrivati a quello che per lui era un commento del tutto scollegato al resto.  
«Mi piaci, ecco il mio problema, ecco quello che volevi sapere! E ora commenta pure come ti pare. Tanto la tua idea in proposito si è già capita in ospedale. Non che mi aspettassi nulla di diverso!» sbottò, recuperando la cartella che gli era caduta di mano nella prima colluttazione e avanzando.  
Non rivolse nulla ad Aomine: non uno sguardo, non un’altra parola – nulla, solo una spallata involontaria nel passare oltre per raggiungere la strada e poi sparire oltre un angolo.  
Solo quando fu lontano dallo sguardo di Daiki – e, per propria fortuna, da quello di eventuali passanti – batté rabbiosamente un pugno contro il muretto alto che nascondeva il giardino di un’abitazione come tante nel quartiere, mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore.  
«Cazzo.» sibilò.


	9. I'd like to know

Nemmeno a dirlo, dopo quell’incontro Aomine non aveva più avuto notizie di Kise se non per informazioni casuali riguardanti i servizi sul basket scolastico, o qualche foto vista di sfuggita su riviste notate per caso negli espositori esterni dei negozi. Da quanto ne sapeva lui, Satsuki non aveva avuto più fortuna, anche se non si era di certo sprecato a fare domande; la ragazza aveva quella cosa scomoda chiamata “intuito femminile” che si era sempre rivelato un mix letale insieme agli anni di amicizia e al suo spirito di osservazione, rivolto a Daiki più che a chiunque altro. Era chiaro che se avesse fatto domande, ne avrebbe guadagnato solo seccature.  
Senza contare che non aveva alcuna intenzione di saperne nulla.

La sensazione di avere qualcosa che sfugge alla propria comprensione era già di per sé fastidiosa. Nel caso di Aomine, si mescolava con altre cose, rendendo il tutto ancor più irritante; a cominciare da quella mezza specie di dichiarazione: già considerarla tale – perché, doveva arrendersi e ammetterlo, era di quello che si trattava – gli causava confusione. In aggiunta era arrabbiato per ragioni che andavano dal modo di fare di Kise in quella circostanza, al suo non avergli dato quasi modo di ribattere, al lungo silenzio che aveva preceduto quella confessione a cui lo aveva quasi costretto e a tante altre cose che il modello gli aveva detto.  
Mettere ordine a tutto aveva richiesto giorni, perché Daiki era sempre stato il tipo di persona che non rimuginava troppo e aveva bisogno di più tempo degli altri per assimilare, specie se nel processo doveva anche sbollire una testarda irritazione che – per certi versi – non sarebbe toccato nemmeno a lui provare.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire nemmeno a distanza di due intere settimane come aveva preso la dichiarazione di Kise. Daiki amava le ragazze dal seno prosperoso e questo lo sapevano probabilmente anche i muri della scuola ormai, ma non è che avesse mai avuto grossi problemi nei confronti di quelli a cui piaceva gente dello stesso sesso… o almeno pensava, ma c’era da dire anche che non gli era mai capitato di vederne uno o di conoscerlo. Insomma, sapeva che esistevano e non gli interessava molto, perché dopotutto non influenzava in alcun modo la sua vita.  
Almeno finora. Perché a quanto sembrava anche Kise era così, o almeno era convinto di esserlo o Dio solo sapeva cosa passava per la testa dell’ex compagno; Aomine però era certo che non si trattasse affatto di uno scherzo – visti i toni della discussione ne dubitava fortemente – ed era anche abbastanza sicuro che nemmeno Ryouta avrebbe mai detto una bugia così di cattivo gusto. Perciò per quanto strano suonasse e sembrasse, rimaneva il fatto che Daiki doveva entrare nell’ottica di aver ricevuto una dichiarazione da un ragazzo.  
A dire il vero, non era proprio così. Credeva, anche se cercava di non pensarci troppo all’inizio, che se si fosse trattato di un ragazzo qualunque sarebbe stato molto più semplice: Daiki non si sarebbe sentito in dovere di considerare troppo i sentimenti altrui, o avrebbe comunque trovato molto facile dire semplicemente “no, grazie” e girarsi dall’altra parte, con la certezza che raramente avrebbe incrociato di nuovo l’altra persona e che la prospettiva non lo disturbasse affatto.  
Ma Kise non era “chiunque”, per quanto Daiki nel formulare quel pensiero non vi avesse attribuito un significato romantico. Una delle cose che più lo irritava, tuttavia, era che le parole di Ryouta in merito al suo comportamento ai tempi delle medie non erano sbagliate. Aveva ragione, anche se a Daiki costava ammetterlo: aveva avuto un pessimo comportamento e, per gentilezza o per disinteresse, nessuno della sua ex squadra glielo aveva rinfacciato o rimproverato. Se da parte di Midorima o Murasakibara era tutto sommato comprensibile o non sorprendeva, dato il loro rapporto all’epoca affatto stretto, non c’era poi da stupirsi se non si poteva dire altrettanto di Kise e Kuroko. Erano stati, in un certo senso, i due a stargli più vicini e a instaurare con lui il rapporto più stretto… anche se, era evidente, non vi attribuivano lo stesso significato.  
Daiki sapeva di essersi comportato in modo ben lontano da come farebbe un vero amico ed era anche per quella consapevolezza che, ora, non riusciva ad archiviare l’accaduto come se Kise fosse uno qualunque. Forse sentiva di doverglielo, in qualche modo, un po’ come sentiva che la strada per far tornare le cose a posto con Tetsu era ancora lunga. La sola differenza era che con Kuroko non c’era niente più che quello: una vecchia amicizia da recuperare, facendosi perdonare a piccole dosi, senza realmente bisogno di scuse pronunciate ad alta voce e che sarebbero state ben poco da Aomine.  
Daiki sapeva che il giocatore del Seirin non se le aspettava, che con ogni probabilità era già felice del risultato ottenuto – grazie anche a Kagami, andava detto – di farlo rinsavire e di averlo reso più simile all’Aomine di un tempo, che riusciva a divertirsi senza troppe pretese.  
Kise, invece?   
Lui non sapeva dire cosa si aspettasse il modello, a quel punto, e questo non lo aiutava dal momento che per quanto andasse in giro a vantare grande esperienza in fatto di gusti sulle donne e quant’altro, in una cosa lui e Ryouta erano simili: si erano persi – l’un l’altro, ma anche in se stessi – e non erano in grado di ritrovarsi più.   
Né da soli, né con l’aiuto di qualcun altro.

Quando dopo settimane di inutili congetture persino Aomine, più irascibile del solito, si era arreso sia a trovare una personale risposta che a decidere se fosse meglio contattare il modello o meno; e se anche aveva desiderato un aiuto di certo qualcuno lassù doveva aver male interpretato.  
Daiki ammetteva che  _forse_  avrebbe potuto spiegare a grandi linee il problema a Satsuki e che,  _forse_ , lei avrebbe saputo cosa fare – qualcosa gli suggeriva che la scusa del “un mio amico mi ha detto che…” non avrebbe mai retto con lei, meno che mai dire che si trattava di una questione di squadra: sarebbe stato fin troppo facile per la ragazza sia smascherarlo, sia capire che mentiva. Aomine non era mai stato il tipo da interessarsi degli affari degli altri, visto che a malapena teneva a mente i suoi e solo una parte, visto che per il resto Momoi gli faceva da balia da che entrambi avevano memoria.  
Tuttavia il suo essere sceso a patti con l’evidente bisogno di un aiuto esterno, almeno  _se_  aveva intenzione di non lasciare che la situazione peggiorasse più di così, trasformando il mutismo da parte di Kise in una solida e duratura realtà, non significava che gli andasse bene  _chiunque_.  
Né che fosse di umore migliore al punto da avere voglia di gioire nell’incrociare quel nano malefico amico del modello.  
Invece evidentemente non poteva scampare, considerando che proprio in quel momento Akira lo stava guardando con la stessa – ironica – felicità per quell’incontro casuale.   
Aomine analizzò la situazione velocemente: visto che nonostante la differenza di altezza aveva avuto modo di constatare che l’altro picchiava abbastanza – e che l’ora capitano Wakamatsu lo avrebbe ucciso a suon di insulti, urla e ramanzine se avesse causato grane facendo ricadere il tutto sulla sua carriera sportiva – era assai probabile che attaccare briga non fosse una grande idea. Specialmente perché l’altro teneva con sé un cestino della spesa mezzo pieno che, Aomine sospettava, non avrebbe fatto bene lanciato addosso.  
Daiki non riuscì a risparmiarsi un verso stizzito, pur riportando lo sguardo sullo scaffale davanti a sé, senza salutare né altro; vide con la coda dell’occhio che l’altro si stava muovendo in sua direzione, ma sembrava anche intenzionato a passare oltre, cosa che fu confermata dal suo sparire dal campo visivo di Aomine… per ricomparire vicino a lui, sguardo sullo scaffale e sospirando.  
Stava già per aprire bocca, contro ogni considerazione fatta, quando l’altro lo anticipò.  
«Jun dice che ti devo delle scuse.» esordì senza guardarlo, come se stesse parlando del più e del meno per ingannare il tempo mentre decideva quale marca di salsa di soia fosse migliore «E anche se ti considero un ragazzino idiota e irritante, ammetto che in ospedale non ero esattamente calmo e lucido. Quindi me la sono presa con te – non che non te lo meritassi, ma magari avrei dovuto prima insultarti e al massimo  _poi_  darti un pugno.» pronunciò, cercandolo con la coda dell’occhio.  
«Senza contare che tu hai la stessa età di Ryouta, giusto? Quindi sei minoren—»  
«Kise.» sbottò Aomine, ritrovandosi a puntualizzare qualcosa di sostanzialmente inutile senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Se ne accorse quando vide Akira inarcare un sopracciglio.  
«Lo so come fa di cognome.» fece notare, non senza una sottile ironia nel tono «Ma Jun lo ha sempre chiamato “Ryouta” da quando l’ho conosciuto, e l’ho fatto anche io.» aggiunse, anche se non sembrava granché convinto di dovergli una spiegazione; cosa che sottolineò ulteriormente sorridendo appena e continuando con un: «Non dovrebbe preoccuparti di più il fatto che dopo tanti anni di amicizia ancora usiate i cognomi? Non pensavo che i mocciosi di oggi badassero troppo a queste cose, nonostante tutto.»   
Era un commento provocatorio, lo sapeva Akira e lo sapeva Aomine. Per sfortuna di Daiki – e fortuna dell’altro – era stato rivolto alla persona giusta; nonostante si sentisse ancora più irritato, il giocatore affossò le mani nelle tasche, concentrandosi maggiormente sulla merce che vedeva, pur non interessandogli affatto.  
Akira lo osservò per qualche istante ancora, sospirando e allungando una mano verso una boccetta di salsa di soia, riponendola accuratamente nel cestello.  
«Beh, in ogni caso salutamelo se lo vedi e digli di resuscitare.» disse solamente, con un cenno della mano a mo’ di saluto.   
Quello non era il tipo di aiuto che voleva. Piuttosto, Aomine si sarebbe fatto schiavizzare da Wakamatsu, perché quell’Akira non riusciva a digerirlo ora e dubitava che le cose sarebbero mai cambiate.  
Tuttavia non poté trattenersi dall’avere l’ultima parola – anche se, e si sarebbe maledetto più avanti probabilmente, la frase di per sé doveva averlo tradito subito alle orecchie di Akira: «Tch, sempre che decida di farsi vivo.» commentò acido, dando le spalle alla direzione presa dal più grande e facendo per andare oltre.  
O così aveva intenzione di fare, finché non si sentì tirare per il braccio e si ritrovò a voltarsi verso Akira, la cui espressione non aveva alcuna nota ironica, cosa che almeno a vederlo lo rendeva meno antipatico. Anche se Daiki credeva che non appena avesse aperto bocca, quella breve impressione sarebbe stata spazzata via.  
«Vuol dire che non lo senti dall’ultima volta che vi siete visti?» domandò a bruciapelo e senza tante cerimonie, lasciando intendere facilmente che doveva averli visti. Per un istante Aomine trasalì: non avrebbe saputo dire se ad infastidirlo fosse il pensiero di essere stati spiati in un momento tanto privato come si era rivelato essere il suo ultimo incontro con Kise, o se fosse sapere che quel tizio fosse a conoscenza dei fatti suoi e magari usasse la cosa per sfotterlo ad ogni occasione in cui si incontravano.  
«Che ne sai tu.»  
«Vi ho visti.» tagliò corto Akira: «Non che vi abbia seguito comunque, ero con altre persone dell’università.» chiarì. Se perché avesse intuito a cosa fosse dovuta la stizza di Aomine o meno, quello Daiki non avrebbe saputo dirlo: «Allora? Niente di niente?» lo incalzò nuovamente.  
«Niente.» ringhiò Daiki a mezza bocca allontanando il braccio dalla sua presa. Lo vide, in sequenza, alzare gli occhi al soffitto e poi scuotere la testa. Il gesto con cui Akira abbandonò la presa sul più giovane, portò la mano in tasca estraendone il cellulare e – dopo pochi gesti – portò il telefono all’orecchio fu veloce e meccanico.  
Dopo troppi pochi istanti perché Aomine registrasse il tutto, chiunque fosse dall’altra parte doveva aver risposto perché Akira parlò, o forse interruppe il suo interlocutore: «Dove diamine sei finito, Ryouta.»  
Evidentemente c’era Kise, dall’altro capo.

Kise aveva passato giorni a maledirsi in ogni modo possibile: nemmeno buttarsi a capofitto nel lavoro o nello sport sembrava essere d’aiuto, stavolta.  
Non credeva ancora di aver veramente detto la verità. In altre circostanze avrebbe avuto molte cose di cui stupirsi, a cominciare dall’aver avuto così poco controllo da ritrovarsi a vuotare il sacco fino ad arrivare al modo rancoroso in cui aveva rinfacciato ad Aomine cose taciute per anni.  
Ma quello che lo confondeva di più era sapere cosa comportasse ciò che aveva detto, oltre che averlo fatto di per sé.  
Non era pronto, non lo era stato mai, e si era anche convinto che non lo sarebbe stato in futuro e che tutto quello avrebbe fatto in tempo ad affievolirsi fino a scomparire, lasciandolo libero da un peso che non riusciva a gestire.  
Ora aveva parlato, il peso in teoria non avrebbe più dovuto esserci, invece era lì ed era peggio di prima. Immaginare il perché avesse quella sensazione non era difficile: il rifiuto di Aomine era qualcosa che aveva messo in conto dal principio, sempre ammesso che un giorno fosse riuscito a dirglielo. Quello che aveva fatto, però, era stato più che imporre i suoi sentimenti: aveva preso tutto ciò che di negativo aveva e lo aveva riversato su di lui. Anche cose vecchie, cose che avrebbe potuto rinfacciargli ma con i tempi giusti – aveva poi senso fargli capire ora quanto avesse odiato quel suo reputare importante, o un amico, o qualsiasi cosa fosse stato Kuroko? No.  
Odiava averlo fatto, ma odiava ancora di più sentire di essersi tolto una soddisfazione e il fatto che la considerasse tale e non un “peso”, segno di quanto in fondo di lui fossero cambiate davvero poche cose. Il basket, quello sì: non giocava più per noia, o con l’arroganza di chi non ha mai fallito; oltre a quello però era ancora fermo nel passato, fermo ad essere una persona capace di sorridere perché comodo e perché facile, perché spianava la strada ed evitava fastidi inutili.   
Fermo ad essere quel falso gentiluomo che così nobile come si credeva non era mai stato davvero.  
Era come un quadro colmo di brutture impresse sulla tela, e non importava quanto bella e preziosa fosse la cornice, perché quell’ammasso di orribili colori non sarebbe cambiato mai.  
Non aveva evitato Jun e Akira volutamente: era solo che prima di dire al collega e amico ciò che era successo aveva bisogno di analizzarlo con un minimo di lucidità lui stesso, e sembrava stare impiegando più tempo del previsto. Non riusciva a pensare di essere stato tanto  _stupido_ , né aveva idea di come ammetterlo – e di come farlo avrebbe potuto in qualche modo migliorare la situazione. Non credeva ci fosse una regola specifica per cose come quella… e dubitava, quindi, che Jun avrebbe potuto aiutarlo.  
Però Kise non aveva bisogno di gentilezze, o meglio temeva che quante più l’altro gliene avrebbe rivolte per una sorta di solidarietà, tanto peggio si sarebbe sentito.  
Quando sentì squillare il telefono, quindi, si sorprese di vedere sullo schermo il nome di Akira.  
Inspirò e pigiò il tasto per avviare la chiamata: non farlo sarebbe stato strano, tra l’altro.  
«Akira, come mai mi chia—»  
«Dove diamine sei finito, Ryouta.» lo sentì interromperlo dall’altra parte del telefono.  
Istintivamente, Ryouta pensò in fretta a cosa potesse giustificare quel “saluto”: era certo di non avere chiamate perse, quindi era da escludere che l’altro fosse seccato per non aver ricevuto prima una risposta. Jun lo aveva incrociato brevemente un paio di volte al lavoro, senza la possibilità di fermarsi a parlare, ma gli era sembrato tutto a posto.  
«Se ha riattaccato gli—»  
«Ci sono, ci sono.» si affrettò a chiarire, dando per scontato che parlasse fra sé e sé o al massimo a Jun: «Adesso sono poco lontano da uno studio di fotografia.» disse «E ho appena finito di lavorare.»  
«Sì, non me ne frega di quello.» tagliò corto Akira, impaziente.  
«Ma mi hai chiesto dove sono.» ribatté Kise, iniziando ad essere seccato. Aveva capito che Akira aveva una gentilezza diversa da quella di Jun, che era pacata e ti faceva sentire tranquillo; Akira era brusco, più burbero, e Kise apprezzava comunque quel che di buono l’altro cercava di fare per lui, specialmente perché avrebbe potuto anche disinteressarsi completamente della cosa. Dopotutto Ryouta era amico di Jun, inizialmente, non di Akira – e a dire la verità non sapeva ancora come definire l’altro, probabilmente perché non riusciva a inquadrarlo del tutto.  
A prescindere da quanto brusca fosse l’indole altrui, tuttavia, Kise a volte trovava seccante il modo di porsi dell’altro: gli sembrava fin troppo impulsivo – e ancora cercava di capire se Jun, parlandogli di quanto calmo fosse Akira, non si fosse confuso con qualcun altro – e spesso chiedeva le cose come se fossero così ovvie da non aver bisogno di essere spiegate.  
«Ti ho chiesto dove sei finito.» puntualizzò l’altro «Visto che a quanto pare Jun e io non siamo gli unici a non avere notizie di te. A parte sapere da Jun che ti vede ogni tanto che sei ancora vivo. E dal momento che l’ultima volta eri in compagnia, e ora il tuo amico mi dice che non ti vede da allora, se hai deciso di suicidarti in casa tra le tue cremine per il viso almeno lo vorrei sapere.» fece ironico.  
Se Kise non fosse stato confuso dalla “compagnia” a cui Akira stava facendo riferimento, fosse avrebbe ridacchiato per quell’uscita. Per quanto ne sapeva, però, c’era un solo suo amico che Akira avesse conosciuto tanto da poterlo distinguere incontrandolo di nuovo. Anche senza sapere che li aveva intravisti parlare l’ultima volta, indovinare non era così difficile.  
«…Sei con Aomine?» domandò, il tono che sarebbe voluto sembrare calmo o almeno distaccato e che invece dubitava suonasse almeno in uno dei due modi.

«Chi altri vuoi che sia.» fece presente Akira, ignorando Aomine che di fronte a lui sembrava sempre più tra lo scocciato per essere stato trattenuto e per quella chiamata improvvisa a Kise e l’impaziente.  
Normalmente, a dirla tutta, Akira si sarebbe ben guardato dal mettersi in mezzo a questioni che non lo riguardavano. Più che menefreghismo, era una sorta di empatia tutta sua: odiava che i propri affari privati venissero sbandierati ai quattro venti, e non gli piacevano nemmeno le persone che si mettevano in mezzo. Se prendeva tanto sul personale quel che succedeva a Kise non era nemmeno per chissà quale istinto di protezione verso di lui.  
La verità era che un pochino, in minima parte, gli ricordava Jun. O meglio, ciò che lui aveva fatto passare a Jun prima che la loro relazione diventasse qualcosa di definitivo. Certo, in molte cose non erano proprio nella stessa situazione – e Akira si rifiutava categoricamente di accostare la propria figura a quel tizio, lì – ma sapeva che Jun aveva dovuto mettere insieme tanto coraggio per parlargli a cuore aperto, che era stato difficile tanto venire a patti con la consapevolezza di essere innamorato di un uomo, quanto lo era stato aspettare che lui fosse pronto a dargli una risposta.   
Sapeva che Kise non era Jun, e che considerarlo tale non fosse nemmeno del tutto giusto, che non ci fosse nulla per cui doveva ancora farsi perdonare e soprattutto che Ryouta non sarebbe mai potuto essere un modo per espiare chissà quale colpa. Eppure Akira aveva avuto la sensazione, fin dalla prima volta in cui il modello era andato a casa sua, che Kise avesse davvero bisogno di aiuto rispetto a Jun.  
Magari il suo istinto sbagliava, ma non avere la certezza di essere in torto gli impediva di disinteressarsi e lasciarlo fare per conto suo.  
Sospirò: doveva davvero smettere di prendersi a cuore gente così problematica.  
«Senti» riprese con più calma «non so cosa vi siete detti, e non sono affari miei. Dico solo che farci sapere se è tutto a posto sarebbe d’aiuto.»   
«Gliel’ho detto.» sentì pronunciare dall’altra parte, e prima che potesse chiedere di cosa stesse parlando lo aveva già capito – e, in ogni caso, Kise non gli diede modo di fare altre domande: «Gliel’ho detto.» ripeté, e dal tono di voce Akira capì che non si trattava certo di “far avere sue notizie” ad Aomine.  
Ricollegò in un istante l’averli visti mentre passava e l’impressione che aveva avuto che non fosse esattamente un chiacchierare del più e del meno, il loro. Ringraziò mentalmente il suo buon senso per non aver tenuto troppo l’attenzione sui due, quella volta, rischiando di far sì che anche i suoi colleghi li notassero.  
Guardò Aomine, di fronte a lui.  
«Devo dirgli qualcosa?» chiese a Kise ma, tenendo lo sguardo anche su Daiki, la domanda era tacitamente rivolta ad entrambi; forse lo intuì anche Ryouta, che frettolosamente pronunciò un: «No.» che non lasciava spazio a ripensamenti. Aomine fece per dire qualcosa, ma parve cambiare idea.  
«D’accordo.» riprese Akira, rivolto unicamente al modello stavolta: «Se nel week-end sei libero, passa da casa.» aggiunse soltanto, chiudendo poco dopo la chiamata.  
Osservò lo schermo del cellulare, indeciso, finché questo non si spense automaticamente. Scosse appena la testa, riponendolo in tasca e spostandosi leggermente sulla destra. Recuperò un panino del  _convenience_   _store_ e lo lanciò ad Aomine, che lo prese al volo guardandolo confuso.  
«Fammi compagnia a pranzo.» esordì Akira «Offro io.»

  
Se all’ospedale avessero detto ad Aomine che sarebbe giunto il giorno in cui avrebbe mangiato con il tipo che gli aveva dato un pugno, avrebbe sinceramente preso per pazzo chiunque fosse stato a sostenere una tale assurdità.  
Non che Akira avesse parlato granché, in effetti. Daiki aveva accettato l’invito solo perché convinto, forse, che sarebbe arrivata una spiegazione che avrebbe evitato ai suoi nervi di peggiorare, una qualche frase rivelatrice su quanto Kise fosse impazzito per il troppo stress del lavoro o – che ne sapeva – perché magari il nuovo capitano del Kaijou lo picchiava troppo forte e alla fine i danni si erano fatti evidenti.  
Ma Akira quel giorno non gli aveva detto nulla di tutto questo. Ad un certo punto, a panino praticamente quasi finito senza che nessuno dei due avesse detto una sola parola, Aomine si era chiesto se non fosse stata solo una grande perdita di tempo.  
Akira aveva mangiato in silenzio e con calma. Daiki a vederlo non era riuscito a capire se quel tizio fosse il ragazzo calmo di quel momento, o quello impulsivo che ti prendeva a pugni ancor prima di presentarsi.  
Aomine non era paziente, ma non lo aveva incalzato in alcun modo: un po’ per orgoglio – non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di vederlo preoccupato per ciò che riguardava l’ex compagno di squadra –, un po’ perché non era facile affrontare l’argomento.  
Quando aveva fatto per alzarsi, arrendendosi all’evidenza che l’unica cosa degna di nota fosse stata farsi offrire del cibo, Akira aveva stappato una bottiglietta d’acqua presa dalla borsa, ne aveva bevuto un sorso, e poi aveva parlato: «Non penso che tu debba preoccuparti troppo dei sentimenti di Ryouta.» aveva esordito e Aomine si era sentito preso alla sprovvista e messo a nudo al tempo stesso – due pessime sensazioni che lo avevano portato a lanciargli un’occhiataccia.  
Akira aveva incurvato le labbra in un sorriso leggero ma divertito, come se Aomine gli avesse appena dato conferma di qualcosa che non doveva nemmeno aver messo in dubbio a lungo, dal momento che non era sembrato affatto sorpreso: «Quello che voglio dire» aveva ripreso alzandosi, senza fretta «è che quello che prova Ryouta lo sai già. Non c’è molto da pensarci su, mi sembra di aver capito che lui sia stato piuttosto esplicito. Sarà una cosa da modelli, probabilmente.» aveva commentato, in un chiaro riferimento a Jun che Daiki ignorò totalmente, perché non gli interessava minimamente il paragone.   
Era già tutto abbastanza incasinato senza preoccuparsi della coppietta felice.  
Akira aveva sistemato la cinghia della tracolla sulla spalla sinistra, apparentemente pronto per andare via: «Il problema è quello che tu provi per Ryouta. Sinceramente ho una mia idea, ma sono cose vostre in cui penso di essermi già immischiato più di quanto volessi fare.» aveva ammesso «Io non ti conosco, ma che non ti venga in mente di rispondere a Ryouta con l’idea di mantenere l’amicizia o qualsiasi cosa sia quello che avevate prima. Perché faresti un casino. Mettiti in testa che sì, se tu non provi la stessa cosa è probabile che Ryouta per un po’ non si farà vivo con te. Non che sia molto diverso da quello che succede quando al suo posto c’è una ragazza, comunque. Ma ricordati anche che se ti muove la pietà, quando lo scoprirà – perché succederà – allora stai sicuro che avrai fatto la peggior scelta possibile.» aveva concluso, muovendo qualche passo e alzando una mano in cenno di saluto.  
Aomine aveva fatto un verso stizzito, di nuovo.  
Più che risolta, la questione era ancora più incasinata di prima.

  
«Ohi, Ahomine!» lo richiamò la voce irritata di Kagami, che aveva appena fatto canestro.  
Aomine sentì la palla rimbalzare alle proprie spalle, almeno un paio di volte – l’altro probabilmente doveva averla presa fra le mani – e si voltò, l’aria seccata. Si ritrovò davanti lo specchio della propria espressione, messa su da Kagami e accompagnata da uno sbuffo affatto difficile da cogliere.  
«Che vuoi.»  
«Sembri una mezza sega, se giochi così faccio prima a giocare da solo!» sbottò Taiga, il tono che era a metà tra il rimprovero e la provocazione. Aomine portò una mano a grattarsi dietro la nuca, scompigliando appena i capelli umidi per il sudore. Stava giocando da più di un’ora, e non aveva quasi idea di cosa avessero fatto lui o Kagami per andare a canestro; ed era preoccupante, visto che quando si vedevano a quel campetto per un uno contro uno a volte non se ne andavano prima che facesse buio o anche oltre, perdendo completamente la nozione del tempo.  
Quando giocava a basket, Aomine non aveva in testa altro che quello – per la verità lo aveva in testa anche quando avrebbe dovuto pensare ad altro come studiare, tanto per dirne una – e lo stesso poteva dirsi di Kagami; era come essere nella  _zone_ , solo che entravano in due e uscivano in due, ed era fatta di passaggi, finte e una serrata (quasi) lotta punto a punto.  
Odiava la sensazione di perenne distrazione degli ultimi giorni, soprattutto adesso. Anche perché implicava dare ragione a Kagami.  
«Ohi» lo richiamò nuovamente quest’ultimo, l’espressione ora quasi preoccupata –  _Cristo_ , pensò, perché se arrivava a scatenare in Taiga l’istinto materno o qualunque cosa fosse doveva avere un’aria peggiore di quanto credesse – «se hai un problema basta che lo dici.» buttò lì l’altro con fare burbero, probabilmente non volendo far trapelare la preoccupazione per orgoglio.  
 _Dio_. Era arrivato davvero al punto in cui portava  _Kagami_  a chiedergli indirettamente di confidarsi con lui?  
Imprecò mentalmente, traducendo il tutto in un mezzo verso stizzito.  
«Lascia perdere.» ribatté a denti stretti, tornando in posizione sistemandosi di fronte a lui. Kagami lo guardò sospettoso e iniziò a far nuovamente rimbalzare la palla a terra.  
Dieci minuti dopo erano di nuovo fermi, vicini alle borse e impegnati a bere, l’umore di Aomine che andava peggiorando a vista d’occhio; mancava solo che ringhiasse e mostrasse i denti apertamente.  
«Diciamo» iniziò quando ormai Kagami doveva aver perso la speranza sia nell’uno contro uno che nel cercare di capire cosa stesse succedendo «che uno che conosci è fissato con una cosa.»  
«Per esempio? Da mangiare?»  
«No, tipo una parte del corpo.»  
«…Ha problemi di salute?»  
«Cazzo, no!» lo guardò allucinato – perché, si chiese, perché sperava di poter spiegare la cosa a  _Kagami_  senza renderla comica o imbarazzante.  
«E allora spiegati senza girarci intorno!» sbottò Taiga, spazientito: «Sei lì a prendere il discorso alla lontana e nemmeno ci sto capendo niente. Dimmi che problemi ha questo tizio e basta!» concluse, chiudendo la borraccia con un colpo secco.  
«Va bene!» si arrese, scocciato «Se ti sono sempre piaciute le tette e uno viene a dichiararsi, che fai?» suonò idiota persino a lui, e sperò per una volta che Kagami non tirasse fuori il suo intuito da animale che generalmente veniva fuori con il basket. Di contro, Taiga si chiese quando Aomine lo credesse stupido per non rendersi conto che il “tizio” era il classico esempio di “ho un amico che”, una tattica che non funzionava mai, specialmente se usata da Aomine che non aveva neanche l’accortezza di cambiare i particolari per non essere scoperto.  
Non ebbe davvero la forza di dirgli che o aveva un gemello da cui era stato diviso alla nascita e che casualmente aveva i suoi stessi gusti, o era palese che si stesse parlando proprio di Daiki; ebbe un picco di sensibilità in cui si rese conto che avrebbe creato solo caos nell’inutile tentativo di negare da parte dell’ _ace_  della Touou.  
Si massaggiò le tempie: nemmeno nei suoi peggiori incubi si era mai ritrovato a fare da consigliere amoroso ad Aomine, né da psicologo, e sperava che quel momento non sarebbe mai arrivato. Dubitava di poter fuggire, comunque.  
«Se ti piacciono le donne e ti si dichiara un uomo… lo rifiuti?» gli fece notare, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia – lo era, insomma, non vedeva quale fosse il problema.  
«E se non puoi?»  
«Che vuol dire se non puoi? Certo che puoi!»  
«Sì ma diciamo che puoi farlo, ma questo qui è una specie di amico.»  
«Aomine, se non ti piace non ti piace e basta. Oppure sì?» azzardò, vedendo l’altro irrigidirsi appena con le spalle e guardarlo storto.  
«Non stiamo parlando di  _me._ »  
«…Come ti pare. Se a questo  _tizio_ » calcò perché, davvero, che senso aveva se Aomine sapeva che lui sapeva? In momenti come questi avrebbe gradito la presenza di Kuroko come poche altre cose; la brutale schiettezza dell’altro avrebbe fatto comodo «non è interessato non ci può fare niente. Se invece è interessato è un altro discorso.»  
Tacquero entrambi, per una manciata di secondi che fece credere a Kagami che il discorso fosse morto così, senza una vera risposta da parte di nessuno dei due.  
«Come lo capisce se è interessato?»  
No, si disse Kagami. Non glielo aveva chiesto sul serio, quello non era Aomine e lui si sarebbe svegliato da quell’incubo causato sicuramente da una cena troppo pesante la sera prima.   
Forse doveva avergli lanciato un’occhiata significativa, perché Aomine decise che riformulare la frase poteva essere un buon modo per salvare la faccia – sua e del presunto amico in difficoltà.  
«Uno dovrebbe essere schifato, no?» se ne uscì «Ti piacciono le donne e ti si dichiara un uomo. Se ci penso non ho dubbi sul “no” schifato che risponderei.»  
«Ma questo tuo amico invece non è schifato.» azzardò Kagami.  
«Non proprio. Non credo. Non come uno dovrebbe essere.»  
Kagami fece rimbalzare un paio di volte il pallone a terra, pensandoci su. Non aveva la stessa capacità di Kuroko di dire certe cose o affrontare determinate situazioni – tra l’altro quella sfiorava il surreale –, ma dire la sua non gli sarebbe costato granché e lui non era esattamente tipo da indorare la pillola. E con Aomine non sembrava nemmeno sensato farlo.  
«Secondo me a una persona non cominciano a piacere gli uomini o le donne all’improvviso.» iniziò, anche piuttosto serio, senza cercare un contatto visivo con l’altro: «Però in un certo senso non è così importante. Voglio dire, se dovesse piacergli sul serio, che cambia se è uomo o donna.» fermò il pallone, tenendolo in una mano sola, portando l’altra alla nuca, non riuscendo a spiegarsi come avrebbe voluto. Era difficile, perché per lui era un concetto naturale – forse da quel punto di vista l’America lo aveva aiutato parecchio. Sicuramente erano più aperti che in Giappone.  
«Insomma è chiaro che qualcosa cambia.» si corresse «Ma io non ci trovo niente di male. Ho conosciuto diverse persone a cui piacevano quelli dello stesso sesso, o anche tutti e due i sessi. Erano tutti tipi a posto, poi penso che non è a me che deve interessare cosa fanno a casa loro, no?» disse con fin troppa naturalezza, portando finalmente lo sguardo su Aomine, che sembrava confuso e basito al tempo stesso.  
«Quindi boh, dì al tuo amico che basta che è contento e convinto lui e il resto dovrebbe andare a posto da solo. Credo.» concluse.  
Aomine non aveva nulla da dire: né che non si sarebbe mai aspettato un discorso così serio proprio da Kagami, né che avesse ragione, né che quella chiacchierata gli fosse stata d’aiuto.  
Una risposta, lui, non l’aveva comunque.

  
«Il bagno è libero!» disse, alzando appena la voce e passando davanti al soggiorno, diretto in cucina. Dalla sala gli arrivò in risposta un “grazie” di suo padre; sua madre, di spalle rispetto all’ingresso della cucina, stava finendo di lavare i piatti usati durante la cena. La affiancò, aprendo lo sportello del frigorifero e sbirciando dentro.  
«Ryouta, già che ci sei, tira fuori la birra dal congelatore per favore.» la sentì dire, mentre sciacquava le ultime ciotole.  
«Perché è lì?» chiese, piegandosi comunque sulle ginocchia per recuperare la bottiglia. La sentì sbuffare appena, con quel modo di fare che lui aveva sempre associato a qualcosa fatta da suo padre: «Perché tuo padre è testardo, ed è convinto che quando uscirà dal bagno non sarà abbastanza fredda se messa semplicemente in frigo.» replicò «Ma è esattamente dove ho intenzione di metterla, senza che lui lo sappia. Sarà fredda abbastanza e non gli farà male. Quell’uomo dovrebbe davvero iniziare a fare attenzione a certe cose.» sospirò rassegnata, facendo sorridere il figlio. Ryouta non ricordava litigi veri e propri nella sua famiglia, e quel modo di bisticciare che avevano sua madre e suo padre lo trovava dolce, un modo burbero di preoccuparsi l’uno per l’altra da tanti anni.  
Sistemò la birra come richiesto, allungando poi una mano per recuperare il succo d’arancia nel frigo; abbandonò il proposito sentendo il campanello suonare; occhieggiò sua madre, le mani insaponate, che lo guardò di rimando: «Santo cielo. E mi ero raccomandata con tua sorella di non dimenticare nulla prima di andare a casa di Kaori-chan.» commentò.  
«Vado io, lascia stare.» disse, chiudendo il frigo e raggiungendo l’ingresso con un “arrivo!”.  
Fu felice di non aver portato con sé il bicchiere pieno di succo, perché gli sarebbe irrimediabilmente sfuggito di mano facendo un gran casino, nel ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con Aomine.  
«Devo parlarti. Puoi uscire per un po’?»


End file.
